Cómo convertirse en la perfecta Dama del Oeste
by Kim Sam
Summary: EN PROCESO DE EDICIÓN. POR FAVOR, ABSTENERSE A LEER LA HISTORIA.
1. El gran plan de Irasue

**Cómo convertirse en la perfecta Dama del Oeste**

 _Los personajes de este fan-fic son propiedad de_ _ **Rumiko Takahashi** , utilizados_ _para mis historias sin fines de lucro_

* * *

 **I**

 **El gran plan Irasue**

Irasue observaba su creación desde la lejanía, las numerosas páginas que conformaban el objeto de estudio eran de un suave tono azul y las letras tomaban una tonalidad del mismo ébano realizada por la misma mano de la Inu no Kami, a simple vista se podía decir que aquello era una reliquia familiar aunque sus orígenes no iban de generación en generación, los instrucciones que se encontraban dentro sí.

Sin embargo, los conocimientos de los pergaminos tenían una intención, la cual Irasue pretendía dejar muy en claro a su único hijo, el poderoso Sesshomaru, quién tomaba a una simple humana cómo su pareja además de que esta mujer común debía tomar su puesto cómo Dama del Oeste, no permitiría que su legado fuese manchado por la mala conducta de una muchachita subordinada.

Era por eso que, la poderosa Inu no Kami tomó las riendas de aquella situación, había observado a su hijo desde la Piedra Meidou y claramente su comportamiento cambiaba cuando aquella muchacha se encontraba a su lado, su naturaleza despiadada se reemplazaba con piedad y misericordia, aquella coraza de fortaleza y frialdad era resquebrajada por una simple humana. Irasue maldecía cada vez que aquello pasaba, poco a poco su hijo iba por el mismo sendero que su padre, el gran Inu no Taisho caminó una vez.

— Si alguien debe encargarse de la educación de la humana, debo ser yo. –sentencio mientras tomaba los pergaminos unidos juntos y colocaba una pequeña carta en su interior con la intención de ser leída por la muchacha en cuestión.

Antes de enviar el paquete hacia la mugrienta aldea donde se encontraba Rin, la cual era frecuentada por Sesshomaru, observó el cielo repleto de estrellas y en la mente de la poderosa Inu no Kami se apareció la imagen de su esposo, una pequeña melancolía se instaló en Irasue, pero fue eliminada con la misma rapidez en cómo llegó.

Dejando a un lado sus pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados, centró toda su atención en los pergaminos, los cuales había llamado _Manual para convertirse en la perfecta Dama del Oeste_ , aquellos conocimientos habían sido instruidos por varios maestros, familiares y ancestros del puro linaje de los Daiyoukai y que ahora serían manchados con la sangre sucia de una humana, una mortal. Pero si aquella era la elección del nuevo Lord del Oeste, así tendría que ser.

Solamente que, la Inu no Kami tenía un plan en marcha, tendría que negociar con su hijo para poder instruir a su pequeña hembra para ser una dama ejemplar en cargar con el pesado título de Dama del Oeste, la chiquilla tendría que dejarse de tonterías cómo las que solía hacer habitualmente, no podría cortar flores, caminar descalza, comer cualquier cosa que encuentre, vestir los kimonos que solía vestir con aquellas telas tan horribles y desaliñadas. Rin debía convertirse en una dama, una mujer digna de estar al lado de un Lord y uno tan poderoso cómo lo es Sesshomaru.

— Envía esto a estas mismas coordenadas, ¿escuchaste? –murmuró suavemente, su voz, aunque era delicada, se mostraba demandante y clara.

— Si señora. –respondió el mensajero, haciendo una reverencia hacia la figura femenina, se dio la vuelta para entregar el paquete envuelto en seda.

Irasue volvió hacia su trono, con un paso despreocupado mientras observaba la infraestructura de su palacio y acariciaba las paredes de color ladrillo con una de sus manos, la palma blanca chocaba contra la fría pared de madera fina, una sonrisa pícara se formó en sus labios al pensar que podría instruir a la pequeña hembra de su hijo. Aún no había empezado con la transformación pero sabía el resultado de aquello; perfección.

Tomó asiento en su trono, suspiró al sentir cada acción, sentimiento, lamento y queja de sus sirvientes en el palacio, todo se hacía cómo la daiyoukai decía, hoy, mañana y siempre, o al menos hasta que Sesshomaru tomase su lugar en la sucesión de puestos, era cierto que sentía algo de cariño por su ingrato cachorro y que el menor de sus problemas, cómo lo era Rin, iba a ser solucionado por ella.

* * *

 _Hola a todos mis lectores._

 _Vuelvo al ataque con esta nueva obra titulada **Cómo convertirse en la perfecta Dama del Oeste.**_

 _Quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios en mis obras anteriores cómo: **El Regalo de Inu no Taisho** y **Dulces para Sesshomaru**. Me encanta recibir sus comentarios y leerlos es la mejor parte, ustedes saben que estas historias son únicamente para ustedes. Así que, me he animado a volver con ustedes y compartirles mi nueva creación. _

_Adoro recibir comentarios y favs, de eso vivimos los escritores aquí en Fanfiction._

 _Si quieres contactarme, puedes seguirme en **twitter** y gustosa te daré un fback: **skylerstreat**_

 _Subiré capitulo una vez por semana y no la historia no será muy larga, tendrá cómo un máximo de seis o cinco caps._

 _Un beso y los veo en los comentarios o en Twitter._

 ** _Sky_**


	2. Regalos con extrañas procedencias

**Cómo convertirse en la perfecta Dama del Oeste**

 _Los personajes de este fan-fic son propiedad de_ _ **Rumiko Takahashi** , utilizados_ _para mis historias sin fines de lucro_

* * *

 **II**

Regalos con extrañas procedencias

— — ¡SIÉNTATE!

El grito de una mujer resonó por toda la aldea, provocando que algunas aves empezaran su vuelo totalmente despavoridas, muchos animales buscaron refugio en sus madrigueras debido a un temblor proporcionado por el cuerpo sobrehumano de un individuo con extrañas orejas de perro y cabellera platinada. Su cara se encontraba estampada en la tierra mientras de sus labios salían quejidos.

— — Kagome… ¿Por… qué?

— — ¡Por atrevido! –respondió la mujer, sus mejillas se encontraban encendidas por el descaro de su esposo.

Las risas ahogadas de sus viejos amigos se escucharon suavemente, Sango trataba en lo posible de tragarse la carcajada mientras Miroku negaba con la cabeza ante la rudeza del hanyo con su esposa, aún con todos los años que llevaban juntos este parecía no conocer a su mujer y aquello era de lo más gracioso.

— — Inuyasha, mi querido amigo, aún tienes mucho por aprender de las mujeres. –murmuró Miroku mientras abrazaba a Sango y trataba de tocarle la curva del trasero, pero fue detenido por la castaña con una mirada asesina.

— — ¡Keh! –bufó Inuyasha.

Antes de ser cruelmente estampado en el piso, la situación se le había ido de las manos debido a los comentarios por parte de su mejor amigo sobre el cuerpo de las mujeres, claramente, él había visto a su esposa desnuda y deseaba compartir su punto de vista, aclarando ciertos puntos en los cuales Miroku estaba errado. Pero Kagome lo enterró en el piso antes de que pudiese decir algo más.

Por otro lado, Rin se encontraba muy cerca pero a la vez muy lejos de ellos, trataba en lo posible de ignorar la situación pues estaba muy concentrada en una partida con unos extraños pergaminos con figuritas inusuales junto a Shippo, aquellas c _artas_ cómo solía llamarlas Kagome habían sido un regalo en su cumpleaños por parte de toda su pequeña familia, conformada por la sacerdotisa, el extrovertido hanyo y Akuma, la hija de ambos.

Le había costado un poco aprender a jugar con las pequeñas tarjetitas, pero una vez que le agarró la caída a las partidas de cartas se convirtió en la mejor y raramente era derrotada por Kagome o Sango, pero normalmente siempre ganaba.

— — Bien, Shippo. –murmuró la joven observando su mano de cartas, iba ganando y no podía ocultar la alegría. - ¿Estás listo para perder?

— — No voy a perder, Rin. –habló Shippo muy orgulloso de su próxima jugada.

— — Si, lo harás. –mostró sus cartas muy cerca de la fogata, tenía una excelente mano, una corrida de color se encontraba gráficamente en su mano.

La seguridad de Rin brotaba por los poros, una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en sus labios al ver la mirada crispada del pequeño demonio zorro, Shippo había sido su más fiel compañero cuando venía de visita a la aldea por sus vacaciones luego de entrenar arduamente junto a sus otros hemanos.

— — Deberías dejar de intentarlo, Shippo. –habló Inuyasha, en su nariz tenía restos de tierra.

— — Déjalo, Inuyasha. –murmuró Kagome mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

Sango sonrió observando la partida de póquer entre los amigos, había perdido muchas veces con Rin jugando a las cartas.

— — ¡Tú puedes, Shippo! Eh… ¡Y tú también, Rin! –habló Sango tratando de animar a los jugadores, quienes respondieron con una sonrisa.

— — Shippo, querido amigo mío, deberías dejar que la señorita Rin…

La mano de Shippo fue descubierta al mismo momento en que Miroku empezaba con un sermón, la mandíbula de Rin caía suavemente y todos se encontraban sorprendidos al ver la Escalera Real en las cartas. La invicta Rin fue vencida por un pequeño demonio zorro, pero aquello no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

— — Muy bien, Shippo. –murmuró Rin una vez que salió de su asombro, le extendió la mano a Shippo y este al levantarse tenía muchas cartas escondidas.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta y se encontraba de pie listo para darle un golpe a Shippo por su tramposería, Kagome lo detuvo con un simple _Siéntate_.

— — Eh… eh… yo debería irme ya… ¡Se está haciendo muy tarde! –el tierno cuerpo de Shippo se transformó en una bola rosa y se escapó, flotando en el firmamento lleno de estrellas.

Rin no podía dejar de reír por aquella huida tan simple, pero le agradaba estar así con sus amigos y casi familiares, sólo faltaba algo, una persona que era la más importante en su vida. Ella apagó su risa levantándose del suelo, sacudió sus ropas para luego despedirse de sus amigos, la noche cayó hace mucho y no se encontraba durmiendo en su cabaña.

— Buenas noches a todos, les veré mañana. –murmuró para salir de la cabaña de Kagome e Inuyasha, una fría brisa le dio la bienvenida en el oscuro camino, su cabaña no estaba muy lejos así que en unos cuantos pasos estaría cómodamente instalada en su casa.

Observó el cielo, una hermosa luna menguante estaba instalada en el firmamento rodeada de estrellas brillantes, Rin sonrió recordando la marca de nacimiento que tenía su amo en la frente, idéntica a aquella luna. Pateó una piedra mientras caminaba hacia su casa, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última visita de Sesshomaru y el solo pensar en eso, le entristecía mucho.

— — ¿Qué estará haciendo el amo Sesshomaru en este mismo momento? –se preguntó mientras caminaba lentamente, la luz de la luna bañaba su figura otorgándole una palidez temporal.

Los caminos se encontraban silenciosos, los únicos ruidos que se podían escuchar eran de los animales cómo grillos y chicharras, algunas luciérnagas aparecían como sus acompañantes, nada fuera de lo normal. Al llegar a su cabaña se percató de un extraño paquete a la puerta de la misma, Rin le miró extrañada y llevó su mirada por todos lados a ver si le llegaba el destello de una cabellera dorada o la presencia de una estola esponjada, la cual había apodado en secreto cómo _Fluffy_ cuando era una niña muy pequeña con mucho tiempo libre y una imaginación muy activa.

Emocionada por el simple pensamiento de que su amo se encontrase por ahí, tomó el paquete en sus manos para abrirlo rápidamente, pero dicho personaje no apareció y despojar el obsequio de la hermosa seda en el cual estaba envuelto, se dio cuenta de que el regalo no procedía de Sesshomaru.

— — ¿Qué será esto? –murmuró mientras alzaba el conjunto de pergaminos para observarlos mejor con la luz de la luna.

Sin darse cuenta, una carta se resbaló hasta sus pies llamando aún más su atención que el mismo libro de pergaminos, aquel sobre tenía una estampa de color azul en forma de media luna. Su curiosidad aumentaba con ver la carta sellada, ¿Qué podría traer en su interior? Pero lo más importante, ¿acaso Sesshomaru le empezaba a escribir cartas?

— — No puede ser…. –una presión se instaló en el pecho de la joven mientras miraba la carta sellada.

Kagome le había dicho muchas veces que cuando una chica recibía una carta por parte de un hombre, era para escribirle una declaración de amor y mostrarle sus sentimientos plasmados en papel aunque no pudiese decirle ni una palabra en persona. La felicidad corría por las venas de Rin, ¡Sesshomaru le correspondía y no había nada mejor que aquello!

Decidió entrar en su cabaña con la seda cómo bufanda y encender la fogata para poder leer cómodamente de su amado señor, su corazón iba a mil por hora, internamente, agradecía todas aquellas tardes que solía pasar con Kagome y la anciana Kaede para aprender a leer y escribir correctamente.

Despegó la estampa de color azul delicadamente, deseaba quedársela cómo un recuerdo y le pareció muy bonita aquella figurita, quería leer los sentimientos que tenía su amo hacia ella, sin embargo, al empezar a leer se dio cuenta de que no era Sesshomaru la carta, sino de su madre, Irasue. Frunció el ceño al llegar a aquella deducción.

— — ¿Por qué la señora Irasue me mandará esta carta?... –su hilo de pensamiento fue cortado cuando leyó en la carta la palabra _unión_ \- ¿Qué? ¿De qué se trata esto?

Mientras más leía, más se confundía y nada tenía ni una pizca de sentido. ¿Desde cuándo estaba destinada a convertirse en la _hembra_ de Sesshomaru? ¿Ella? ¿Ser la nueva Dama del Oeste? Debía ser todo esta una broma, deseaba hablar con su amo para poder aclarar toda esto, sin embargo, un extraño revoloteo apareció en su estómago, ¿podría convertirse en la perfecta Dama del Oeste para Sesshomaru?

— — Bueno, la señora Irasue ya lo cree… -estrujó la carta en pecho con una hermosa sonrisa de felicidad.

Pero, su sentido común le decía que hablar con su amo era lo más razonable, debían aclarar todo este pequeño embrollo, por lo que dejó el libro junto a la carta, muy lejos de la fogata extinta y con rapidez corrió hacia el bosque, dejando atrás su cabaña mientras se perdía entre las profundidades de color verde y con ayuda de la luna podía guiarse entre los frondosos árboles hasta llegar al claro donde un pequeño riachuelo solía pasar por ahí.

Rin corría cómo si aquello fuese lo único que podía hacer en toda su vida, ella sabía lo importante que era para Sesshomaru, una vez se lo había dicho cómo un trabalenguas que sólo ella podía escuchar pero deseaba que él le explicara todo este asunto que era tan extraño para la muchacha, tomando un poco más de aire y con varias zancadas más, llegó a su destino.

— — ¡Señor Sesshomaru, tengo que hablar con usted! –gritó colocando sus manos en las comisuras de sus labios. Pero él no apareció.

Lejos de estar triste, volvió a intentar con más aire en sus pulmones.

— — Una vez me dijo que si estaba en problemas o triste solo tenía que llamarle o silbarle, porqué nuestros corazones están unidos y la distancia no es problema para nosotros, ¿cierto? Necesito hablar con usted, señor Sesshomaru…

Rendida por fin, se dejó caer en una piedra mientras tomaba un poco agua y aire, quizás todo aquello era una pérdida de tiempo y él no vendría hasta ella.

Decidió darle el beneficio de la duda y esperar, pero todo fue en vano y Sesshomaru no daba rastros de vida, todo era una mentira. Quizás él estaría ocupado forjando su imperio y no podía ocuparse o preocuparse por ella, el señor Jaken se lo había dicho una vez y Rin aún lo recordaba.

Estaba lista para irse además se encontraba un poco resignada y hasta molesta, se levantó de la piedra con la intención de llegar a casa y quemar la absurda carta de Irasue para pretender que nada había pasado, fingir normalidad, aquel era su plan. Cuando empezó a dar unos pasos, escuchó unos ruidos proveniente de los arbustos y nerviosa por no poder defenderse tomó una enorme rama y apuntó.

— — ¿Quién está ahí? ¡Salga ahora mismo! –sentenció con fiereza mientras aparecía desde la oscuridad del bosque la figura de un demonio con cabello platinado y ojos dorados.

Rin soltó la rama para quedar totalmente perpleja, estaba aquí, frente a ella y era totalmente real, algunas lágrimas empezaron a crearse en sus ojos castaños por la hermosa presencia de su amo, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto.

— — Rin…

— — Señor Sesshomaru….

* * *

Quiero disculparme con mis maravillosas lectoras por el retraso que me ha llevado subir un capítulo pero debido a mis vacaciones improvisadas sin conexión a wifi se me hizo DEMASIADO difícil acceder a internet, pero hay buenas noticias después de todo, la obra está casi terminada en su totalidad.

También quiero agradecer a las chicas que se han animado a darme sus comentarios, me encanta leer sus hermosas palabras e inspirarme para traerles capítulos que disfrutan con tanto gusto.

 _ **Si te gustaría contactarme, escríbeme un tweet a skylerstreat y con gusto te responderé.**_

 **Sky.**


	3. Extrañas confesiones

**Cómo convertirse en la perfecta Dama del Oeste**

 _Los personajes de este fan-fic son propiedad de_ _ **Rumiko Takahashi** , utilizados_ _para mis historias sin fines de lucro_

* * *

 **III**

Extrañas confesiones

Si había algo que Sesshomaru odiase en todo el planeta, además de su medio hermano InuYasha, eran las visitas inesperadas de su madre durante su camino exitoso para construir su maravilloso y soñado imperio. El Daiyoukai estaba totalmente estresado y molesto por la presencia de la mujer, sus ojos dorados brillaban con ira pero su rostro era totalmente impávido ante las reacciones que despertaba su madre en su interior.

La gran Inu no Kami convertida en un perro gigante, aterrizó frente a las narices de su primogénito y luego se transformó, el animal pasó por una increíble metamorfosis para dejar en su lugar a una hermosa mujer de piel pálida, cabellos plateados y ojos brillantes dorados cómo muchas de sus joyas. Sesshomaru soltó un bufido ante la presencia de su madre.

— Sesshomaru… hijo ingrato. –habló la Inu no Kami.

Sesshomaru clavó su mirada en su madre, sus orbes mostraban fastidio pero un destello de sorpresa se instaló en ellos, a veces Irasue lograba sorprenderlo sin el mayor esfuerzo posible, sin embargo, fue borrado rápidamente de su mirar. Normalmente, su madre solía aparecerse ante él para recordarle sus deberes cómo heredero del puesto cómo Lord del Oeste, la última visita de la Inu no Kami no fue para nada agradable, había organizado un pequeño desfile en el palacio del Oeste para que Sesshomaru pudiese elegir entre un grupo selecto de demonizas dispuestas a convertirse en la nueva Dama del Oeste.

— Madre –dijo Sesshomaru.

Irasue se abrazó más a su estola mientras escuchaba a su cachorro llamarla, su rostro también era impávido pero sus ojos mostraban afecto, sin embargo, la relación con su hijo se había estropeado muchísimo desde su última visita con el grupo de demonizas, llevó una mano hacia la piedra Meidou para acariciarla suavemente pero sus brillantes esferas doradas seguían fijas en su único descendiente.

— Eres un hijo muy ingrato y malagradecido, Sesshomaru. He estado enterándome de tus aventuras gracias a la piedra Meidou y no has tenido la decencia de ir a visitar a tu madre. ¡Ni en ninguna ocasión! –dramatizó Irasue, llevando una mano a su frente.

Sesshomaru reprimió el impulso de rodar los ojos, aquello eran puras sandeces y más cuando provenían de su madre.

— He estado ocupado, madre. Pero eso ya lo sabe, así que no tengo por qué explicarle.

— Eso lo sé, cachorro. ¿Y cuándo piensas volver a la aldea de los humanos? –Irasue deshizo el contacto visual para tomar la extraña pero poderosa joya en sus manos.

El poderoso daiyoukai quedó mudo por una pequeña fracción del tiempo, maldito sea el momento en que su fallecido padre le regaló a su madre aquella maligna piedra controladora del tiempo y espacio. Él sabía de buena mano todas las lunas que habían pasado desde su última visita a la aldea de los humanos donde residía su protegida, Rin.

Una imagen convertida en un recuerdo pasó por los ojos de Sesshomaru, el cabello color ébano danzando con las pequeñas corrientes de viento, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el cálido sol de tarde, sus brillantes ojos cafés que alimentaban el alma perversa del demonio con amor y ternura. Quizás no lo admitiese en voz alta, pero empezaba a amar todas aquellas diferencias que Rin poseía de las demonizas que normalmente conocía.

— No es su problema, madre. –habló Sesshomaru, recuperando el control de sus sentimientos.

Una mueca torcida instaló en los labios de Irasue, casi parecía una sonrisa, pero no era nada tierna o gentil, cómo las de Rin, sus intenciones eran un poco malvadas aunque buenas en el fondo.

— Querido hijo, no puedo creer que seas tan estúpido. La pobre niña lo ha pasado muy mal con tu ausencia, han pasado muchísimas lunas desde la última vez que la viste. –Cuando Irasue alzó la piedra mágica una imagen de Rin riendo con el demonio zorro, amigo de Inuyasha, emergió de ella.

Rin había cambiado mucho desde la última vez, el cabello le había crecido algunos centímetros más, su estatura también estaba un poco alterada pero seguía conservando su mirada inocente, sus labios se curvaban para dejar mostrar una sonrisa verdadera y tierna. Era perfecta, siempre lo había sido.

— No se entrometa en mi vida, madre. No es ese su maldito problema. –escupió Sesshomaru, sin dejar de mirar la imagen de Rin.

— Ya lo hice, querido cachorro. Si te vas a comprometer con la humana, necesita estar instruida para obtener el título de Dama del Oeste. Además, es imprescindible de los conocimientos acerca de la Monta y el Alumbramiento. Aunque todo se lo he enviado por escrito, espero que la niña tenga al menos dos dedos de frente para que sepa todo lo que debe aprender y conocer. –suspiró Irasue, guardando la piedra Meidou en sus ropajes de seda japonesa.

Las orbes doradas de Sesshomaru brillaban con cólera, su madre se había entrometido en una relación que claramente no le correspondía el decidir, él tenía planeado obligar a Rin a quedarse en la aldea y que continuara con su vida humana, pero la demoniza se encargó de mandar todos su planes al demonio.

Ahora tenía que combatir contra una especie de matrimonio arreglado con una humana, aunque si iba a unir su vida con esa especie, dentro de sí, estaba agradecido de que fuese con Rin.

Aún podía recordar con un poco de pesar la declaración de sus sentimientos en aquel pequeño trabalenguas, pero deseaba más la seguridad de Rin que sus propias emociones y en eso, particularmente, era de lo que se trataba el amor; pensar en alguien más sobre ti mismo. Sesshomaru lo había descubierto hace ya mucho tiempo, pero nunca lo puso en práctica hasta conocer a Rin y ahora le estaban cobrando fractura hasta el punto de dejarle un agudo dolor en el pecho, no quería renunciar a ella pero tampoco deseaba verla con otra persona que no fuese él.

Lanzó un gruñido antes de volver a encarar a su madre, pero antes de contestar, un murmullo empezó a alborotar su corazón y pasados un par de minutos se escuchó la voz de Rin en su mente, ella le estaba llamando además de exigir su presencia en cualquier lugar donde ella se encontrara. Ahora, Irasue estaba estorbando para él, tenía cosas que atender.

— No siga metiendo la nariz donde no le llaman, madre.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Sesshomaru le dirigió a su progenitora antes de convertirse en una bola de luz destellante y desaparecer de su vista, había sentido cómo algo o mejor dicho, alguien, le atraía hacia algún lugar en específico de la región japonesa, una pequeña aldea donde, además, se encontraba su tedioso hermano junto a la sacerdotisa extraña y sus revoltosos hanyou sobrinos, también los amigos de InuYasha junto a sus respectivas familias estaban en aquella insignificante aldea pero era el hogar de Rin, por lo que a veces debía guardar alguna clase de respeto.

La luna, raramente, estaba totalmente redonda cómo un gran trozo de queso, brillaba junto a sus estrellas y cometas en el oscuro firmamento, pero, al llegar a la aldea todo se encontraba oscuro, en silencio, sin rastros de Rin. Entre los fétidos olores de todos los humanos mezclados con el ensuciado linaje de su medio hermano, pudo distinguir una fragancia muy parecida a la de su madre, frunció el ceño pero le pareció más importante saber en dónde estaba Rin.

Por una fracción de segundo, sintió como la piel se erizaba y rápidamente arremetió con aquella emoción, la profundidad del bosque le llamaba pero el futuro Lord del Oeste no tenía la más grande idea del por qué. Quizás Rin estaba ahí, esperando por él, la línea de sus labios se curveó un poco tratando de realizar una sonrisa.

Se paseó tranquilamente entre la oscuridad del bosque, muchos animales huían al oler su presencia y aquello infló su ego mucho más, las criaturas menores que él debían rendirle tributo o al menos no interferir en su camino. Pero a la única que deseaba encontrar no estaba por ahí, su cabello plateado brillaba al son de la misma luna en el firmamento, Sesshomaru creó una extraña aura resplandeciente, pues, debido a su traje blanco y estola, le daba una apariencia mucho más radiante.

Sin embargo, mientras más se adentraba a las profundidades del bosque se encontró con un muy bonito claro con el agua más cristalina de toda la aldea, pero lo que más llamó la atención del demonio blanco fue el rostro lleno de sorpresa de una humana la cual conocía desde una corta edad.

— Rin. –murmuró, observando su cuerpo.

— Señor Sesshomaru…

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio cuando sintió el tacto cálido y suave de Rin alrededor de su cuerpo, su rostro no denotaba emoción alguna pero su corazón bailaba salvajemente provocando que los fuertes latidos casi lo sintiese en la garganta, el tenue olor florar que la humana emanaba era delicioso para los agudos sentidos del demonio blanco, pasó una mano por la larga cabellera color negro de la muchacha, enredando algunos mechones en sus garras.

Algunas gotitas saladas brotaron de los enormes ojos cafés de Rin, Sesshomaru no pasó por alto las lágrimas que la pequeña humana empezaba a crear y se deslizaban por su kimono blanco, pero raramente, no le importaba sólo necesitaba saber si aquellas reacciones se debían a su presencia.

— Oh, señor Sesshomaru… ¡No tiene una idea de lo mucho que le extrañé! –dijo Rin.

El demonio solo hizo una mueca, con el tiempo había aprendido del encantador corazón de Rin, ella estaba llena de pureza, bondad y ternura.

— Tenemos que hablar, Rin. –habló Sesshomaru, tomando una pequeña distancia entre sus cuerpos.

— ¿Acerca de qué? –preguntó Rin.

Sesshomaru tomó un respiro, aquello no era fácil de decir y mucho menos de explicar.

— Mi madre. Se tomó las atribuciones que no le corresponden. –sentenció.

— ¡Oh! ¿Se refiere al extraño libro y la confusa carta la señora Irasue me envió? –volvió a inquirir la humana.

— ¿Dónde están? –la voz de Sesshomaru no era nada agradable.

— En mi casa, ¿quiere que le lleve a verlos? –preguntó Rin con dulzura, observando los flamantes ojos dorados del demonio que tenía enfrente.

Sesshomaru no respondió a la pregunta de la joven, le tomó del brazo y le obligó a caminar en dirección a su casa, tenía que ver con sus propios ojos las atrocidades que su madre le envió a la muchacha con información completa además de exacta de su raza. Irasue no conocía la inocencia de la joven y tampoco los planes de Sesshomaru para su futuro.

— Me llevaré todo lo que mi madre te dio, Rin. –sentenció.

— Pero… -ella empezó a replicar.

— Es una orden, sin peros. –habló en medio de las profundidades oscuras y frondosas del bosque.

 **REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

* * *

¡MIS QUERIDAS!

Les quiero agradecer desde el fondo de mi corazón por sus hermosos comentarios que me llenan de alegría, inspiración e incluso algunos me dan hasta ganas de llorar por la emoción. ¡Ustedes son las mejores! Sus fav's y follows también me ponen a brincar de felicidad porqué los números suben día a día.

 **HasuLess, PalomaLowen1, floresamaabc, Maizpalomero, Rinmy Uchiha, Cataratas y Maytelu** , mis queridas lectoras, mi progreso con esta historia es gracias a ustedes con sus hermosos mensajes que llenan mi corazón de muchos feels.

¿Qué les parece hasta ahora nuestro querido Sessho y la suegrita? Tan pesadita cómo un yunque, pero sigue siendo adorablemente maníaca desde el fondo de nuestros corazón, ¿a que sí?

Ya veremos cómo se enfrenta la pequeña Rin a la suegra con complejo de institutriz.

¡Nos vemos en la próxima!

 _ **Si te gustaría contactarme, escríbeme un tuit a skylerstreat y con gusto te responderé.**_

 **Sky.**


	4. Novedades de un frío corazón

**Cómo convertirse en la perfecta Dama del Oeste**

 _Los personajes de este fan-fic son propiedad de_ _ **Rumiko Takahashi** , utilizados_ _para mis historias sin fines de lucro_

* * *

 **IV**

 _Novedades de un frío corazón_.

Sesshomaru empezaba a creer firmemente que su madre había perdido la razón, quizás algunas garrapatas demoniacas se le subieron a la cabeza y empezaron a absorber todo su cerebro para dejar su cráneo sin rastro de su órgano más importante. Aquella carta y ese extraño conjunto de pergaminos era, sin duda alguna, la locura más grande que Irasue pudo crear o escribir.

Mientras Rin dormía cómodamente en su futón, dentro de su cabaña y con la calidez que le otorgaba una pequeña fogata, el colérico demonio albino empezó a husmear entre los presentes que la Inu no Kami se había tomado la molestia en preparar para la joven humana, claramente, todas las acciones provenientes de una persona como Irasue no eran de fiar y era por eso que Sesshomaru deseaba observarlas con su ojo clínico.

Al principio, el conjunto de pergaminos no le pareció nada extraño, toda esa información la conocía, hablaba sobre los orígenes de su raza como demonios perros, los conocimientos se expandían tanto que llenaba completamente dos hojas por delante y detrás con datos curiosos, obteniendo también un poco de su cultura y algunas tradiciones cómo rituales, aquello no le irritó tanto cómo los protocolos de boda, esos estaban un poco después del Origen y albergaba casi cinco hojas para luego entrar en cómo se debían formar las relaciones sexuales para la creación de los cachorros de la familia.

Lo menos que el fiero demonio blanco podía pensar era en las costumbres sexuales de su raza y que Rin formase parte de todo aquel salvajismo era algo que él no podía siquiera digerir, Sesshomaru no estaba dispuesto a dejar que la humana experimentase tales cosas por otro lado, las youkai, por naturaleza, son muchísimo más resistentes y fuertes que los frágiles cuerpos de humanos. Y si en caso de que él pudiese forjar una relación con la chica no la sometería a los rituales de fertilización y por consiguiente menos a los de alumbramiento, Rin no iba a traer al mundo a sus cachorros, ella podría morir en el intento y el daiyoukai no lo iba a permitir, arriesgando la vida de Rin por complacer los caprichos lunáticos de su estrafalaria madre.

Sin embargo, la sola idea de que Rin pudiese formar parte de su extenso futuro era algo que le hacía pensar dos veces la situación, Sesshomaru tenía muy en claro que la vida humana era muy efímera pero si ella aceptaba convertirse en su mujer quizás las cosas podrían cambiar. La observó dormir, sus mejillas estaban un poco pálidas debido a la falta de ejercicio, algunos mechones de cabello los tenía pegados a la cara y sus párpados cerrados dando a relucir las hermosas además de largas pestañas.

Quizás, a lo mejor aquel disparate no era una mala idea.

— _Si no vas a formar parte de la vida de Rin, es mejor que salgas de una buena vez_. –habló su conciencia, raramente, se parecía a la voz de su madre.

— No me digas que hacer. –se respondió mentalmente.

— _¡Se supone que tengo que hacerlo! Soy tu conciencia, imbécil_. –sí, la voz de su conciencia era tan fastidiosa cómo una pulga demoníaca.

— Desaparece.

No volvió a escuchar la voz de su madre alias conciencia por durante mucho tiempo y en todo ese lapso, empezó a reflexionar sobre su relación con Rin, él sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y terminar cómo su padre, el gran Comandante Perro; Inu no Taisho, asesinado por un desliz cómo una humana, la princesa Izayoi. ¿Era acaso ese su destino? ¿Terminar cómo su padre?

— No. –murmuró en la oscuridad con la mirada fija en la humana dormida.

La escuálida parte que la Luna dejaba mostrar brillaba bastante, las estrellas también hacían su aparición y hasta con suerte un cometa fugaz pasaba desapercibido en el cielo azul oscuro, Sesshomaru salió de la cabaña de Rin con los obsequios de su madre en mano, ella no tenía por qué leer todas aquellas tonterías para complacer a su madre.

Sin embargo, antes de dirigirse al bosque, pudo presenciar a su medio hermano, Inuyasha.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí, idiota? –habló Inuyasha, en su haori rojo de rata de fuego estaba Tessaiga y él no dudaría en accionar su mejor arma contra Sesshomaru.

Por su parte, el demonio solo observó el rostro molesto del hayou por unos minutos antes de voltear la cara y seguir con su camino hasta el interior del bosque. No deseaba compartir más su tiempo y mucho menos con una criatura bestial cómo Inuyasha.

— Oye, Sesshomaru, maldito. ¿Qué no escuchas lo que te estoy diciendo? –los gritos del mestizo se hicieron más fuertes y sin darse cuenta, había empezado a seguir al demonio mayor de cabellos platinados.

No se veía el brillo del cabello de Sesshomaru o su estola blanca por ahí, la oscuridad del bosque y los sonidos de los animales empezaron a alertar los sentidos del medio demonio, apretaba el mango de su espada con fuerza como si su vida dependiera de eso, cosa que realmente era cierta.

— ¡Menudo cobarde idiota! –se bufó Inuyasha- Aunque no me lo esperaba, ¡keh!

Tan silencioso cómo una pantera al acecho, un látigo verde de luz pasó muy cerca de la nariz de Inuyasha haciéndole perder el equilibrio, el arma de color volvió hasta su dueño y el mestizo se encontró frente a frente con su pariente. Sesshomaru no se veía nada contento, aunque aquello no era novedad.

— ¿¡ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCO, MALDITO ENFERMO?! –dijo Inuyasha, muy alterado por el ataque de Sesshomaru.

— Si vuelves a abrir tu boca para decir estupideces, Inuyasha, no vivirás para contarlo. –dijo Sesshomaru, sus ojos dorados brillaban con fuerza y su rostro impávido solo mostraba mucha más seriedad.

— ¡KEH! –refunfuñó Inuyasha.

Mientras el hanyou se recuperaba del golpe, Sesshomaru tanteaba aún la idea de llevarse a Rin a palacio para que recibiese las clases que debería tomar para convertirse en la pareja ideal para un lord como él, lo único que aún no podía digerir era a su madre como tutora de Rin. Dejarla a ella en las garras de Irasue era como colocar una presa fácil frente a una manada de depredadores.

— Y a todas estas, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó el hanyou con el rostro serio.

— Me llevaré a Rin. –dijo el demonio albino de forma muy cortante.

Inuyasha parecía no salir de su estado estupefacto y miraba a su hermano cómo si de un momento a otro, un enorme ojo había brotado en su frente o si un nuevo par de brazos se creó repentinamente en sus costados, parpadeó varias veces para observar el rostro de Sesshomaru rígido, estaba molesto, aquello se podía notar claramente.

Sin embargo, no podía decidir por Rin y su futuro, pero apostaría un envase de Ramen del futuro a que la pequeña e ingenua humana se iría con Sesshomaru en menos de lo canta un gallo si él le diese la opción. La situación parecía divertir un poco al hanyou, por lo que, luego de salir de su asombro, sonrió un poco para dirigirse a su hermano mayor.

— Así que ahora, el Gran Sesshomaru; Lord de las tierras del Oeste, se rebaja para mantener a su lado a una pequeña cría de humano. ¡Vaya, vaya! –dijo Inuyasha con un tono burlón.

Si bien el mestizo había terminado con su chiste de mal gusto, el látigo verde volvió a impactar cerca de sus pies lanzando el cuerpo de Inuyasha muy lejos, lo suficiente para dejar en claro que si Sesshomaru deseaba llevarse a Rin, nadie se interpondría en ello.

 **読 み ま す**

Para cuando Rin despertó, el sol estaba empezando a salir pero algo le decía que Sesshomaru no se había ido y ella tenía alrededor de su cuerpo algo mullido pero peludo muy parecida a la textura de la estola que su señor solía cargar firmemente en su hombro, ese gesto le derritió el corazón logrando sacarle una sonrisa tan temprano.

Pero él no estaba por ahí cómo tampoco sus obsequios misteriosos, suspiró envolviendo la suave estola en su cuerpo dispuesta a salir para buscarlo, ella necesitaba hablar con su amo para resolver algunas dudas que la carta de la Inu no Kami había instalado en su mente por su extraña y sorpresiva carta.

Cuando se disponía a salir de la cabaña, una figura alta y masculina se interpuso en la puerta, se trataba de Sesshomaru por lo que Rin le ofreció su estola junto con una sonrisa un poco tímida, él la aceptó con un leve asentimiento antes de dirigirse a ella con voz dura.

— Buenos días, señor Sesshomaru… -empezó la chica, pero fue interrumpida.

— ¿Si te pido que vengas conmigo, vendrías? –preguntó buscando su mirada.

Rin se quedó muda por unos segundos, ¿era acaso que Sesshomaru le estaba pidiendo que lo acompañara?

— Responde. –le apresuró.

Tomó una bocanada de aire para responder.

— Si, hasta el fin del mundo. –contestó con una sonrisa sincera.

— Bien. Recoge tus cosas, nos vamos en cinco minutos. Volarás en Ah-Un –repitió el inugami.

— ¿Qué? ¿Irnos? ¿A.. A dónde? –preguntó Rin, muy confundida.

— Al palacio de mi madre, al Oeste.

 **|REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS|**

* * *

Sus comentarios y favs me hacen la persona más feliz de este mundo, es por eso que les he traído un nuevo capitulo que tanto les gusta y apasiona, jojojo.

Sesshomaru está tan indeciso, pobrecillo, es por eso que necesita una ayuda mágica de mamá Irasue.

¿Qué les parece el rumbo que va tomando la historia? Les prometo que la acción entre Irasue y Rin está por llegar, solo tengan paciencia, eso es todo lo que pido.

¡Hasta nuestro hanyou favorito aparece en este capítulo! ¿Qué les parece el pequeño cameo de Inuyasha?

Antes de irme, quiero agradecerle a todas mis lectoras por sus hermosos reviews, cada vez que tomo posesión de mi lap es para leer más de mil veces sus comentarios, también quiero mostrarle mi gratitud a **PalomaLowen1** y **floresamaabc** por sus opiniones graciosas que me hicieron reír un par de veces, sobretodo, eso de 'calentar el horno pa' hacer los bollos'

¡Bienvenidas a todas las nuevas lectoras, aquí no se muerde y ni se pica! Siéntanse libres de dejar todos los reviews que quieran, de eso vivimos las escritoras en fanfiction.

¿Qué creen que pasará en el siguiente capitulo?

¡Nos estamos leyendo, amores!

 _ **Si te gustaría contactarme, escríbeme un tuit a skylerstreat y con gusto te responderé.**_

 **Sky.**


	5. La perfecta Dama del Oeste

**Cómo convertirse en la perfecta Dama del Oeste**

 _Los personajes de este fan-fic son propiedad de_ _ **Rumiko Takahashi** , utilizados_ _para mis historias sin fines de lucro_

* * *

 **V**

 _¿Cómo convertirse en la perfecta dama el Oeste?_

Rin miraba el cielo de aquella mañana con mucha nostalgia en sus ojos, habían pasado casi tres días desde su llegada junto a Sesshomaru a las tierras del Oeste donde fueron recibidos por Irasue, la aún vigente señora del Oeste y madre del demonio de cabellos plateados que tenía a su derecha.

La joven desmontó a su fiel amigo y compañero para enfrentarse a la visión de una mujer con iguales cabellos plateados tan largos que casi rozaban al piso, sus ojos dorados eran completamente idénticos a los de Sesshomaru pero en ellos se podía leer la burla, un poco de sorpresa y una extraña frialdad cuando se dirigía a ella hasta que centraba su vista en su hijo, esos orbes glaciares se derretían un poco, casi pasaba por desapercibido.

Hizo una pequeña de reverencia conforme se acercaban al majestuoso trono donde la Inu no Kami se dedicaba a manejar y observar a sus súbitos, las piedras preciosas incrustadas brillaban con fuerza debido al deslumbrante sol que les acompañó en la mañana. Sesshomaru gruñó un poco mientras observaba a su madre, lanzó los obsequios que Irasue le había regalado a Rin al piso y lanzó una de sus miradas llenas de furia.

— Sesshomaru, esta es una agradable sorpresa. Me da gusto saber que te acuerdas de la persona que te dio la vida, me conmueves, pequeño cachorro. –dijo Irasue, acariciando su felpuda estola convertida en abrigo.

— ¿Por qué le enviaste esto a Rin? –habló Sesshomaru, sus ojos dorados brillaban a causa de la ira pero su rostro se veía impávido cómo siempre.

Irasue se encogió de hombros con una muy pequeña sonrisilla en sus labios, su plan estaba saliendo tal cual cómo lo había planeado.

— Si planeas convertir a esta humana en tu _hembra_ , ella debe estar preparada a lo que se enfrenta, Sesshomaru. –respondió Irasue sin ninguna expresión en el rostro mientras llevaba una mirada rápida hacia Rin.

Ante la respuesta de la inugami, Rin se quedó boquiabierta mientras miraba a Sesshomaru con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, fue entonces cuando la curiosidad le invadió y llevó su mirada café hacia el libro que yacía en el piso de madera brillante. Los orbes dorados de Irasue taladraban la pequeña figura de la humana, ella estaba cubierta de tierra en algunas partes del kimono, su cabello estaba suelto y una que otra hojita se encontraba cómodamente instalada en las profundidades del color ébano debido al largo viaje.

Rin quería tomar el libro y explorar sus conocimientos pues si aquel presente era para ella, ¿no debía leerlo por lo menos?, sin embargo, tenía la extraña corazonada que si se aceraba hasta él, Sesshomaru la haría picadillo humano con sus enormes y filosas garras por desobedecerlo frente a su madre.

Sesshomaru observó a Rin desde el rabillo del ojo, Irasue lo había puesto entre la espada y la pared, porqué estaba completamente seguro de desear a la figura de la pequeña humana que había cuidado y protegido desde su infancia mortal, le quería en su vida y no estaría dispuesto a dejarla ir por la más grande o pequeña estupidez pero lo que planteaba su madre era muy interesante, debía tomarse un tiempo para poder pensar lo que la Inu no Kami le ponía en bandeja. Si, era cierto que Rin era humana y no poseía ningún tipo de formación de cómo ser realmente una dama, desde pequeña había sido su compañera fiel en sus interminables viajes para derrotar y encontrar a Naraku, su educación no era algo que le interesase en aquellos momentos pero ahora le pasaban factura.

Pero no quería dejar a Rin sola con su madre, conocía las habilidades de escritura y lectura que había formado bajo la ayuda de la impertinente mujer de Inuyasha y la anciana Kaede, pero aquello no era suficiente educación para la futura Dama del Oeste.

La decisión estaba en sus manos y debía actuar, saliendo de sus cavilaciones, miró a su madre con un tinte amenazador en sus ojos dorados.

— Haz lo que tengas que hacer, madre. –dijo Sesshomaru antes de convertirse en una bola de fuego blanca y desaparecer por completo.

Ahora tendría que vivir bajo la vigilancia de Irasue y ser su alumna durante un lapsus de tiempo que ella desconocía, suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió hacia la Inu no Kami para regalarle una pequeña sonrisa; aquello no iba a ser nada fácil.

 **読 み ま す**

— Sirve el té, Rin.

Irasue dejó un gran cuenco con forma de volcán hecho en cerámica blanca frente a la joven y dos tazas a juego con hermosos estampados de flores azules, la pieza tenía una tapa que impedía pasar el vapor que se estaba formando en su interior.

Rin observó el cuenco cómo si fuese un demonio, su labio empezó a temblar mientras la tranquilidad de la demoniza que se encontraba a su derecha se encontraba tranquilamente tendida en sus rodillas sobre el pequeño cojín, inhaló y exhaló aire antes de dirigirse a Irasue.

— No sé hacerlo, señora. –dijo Rin con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

La Inu no Kami le observó con su rostro impávido recorriendo el pequeño rubor que cubría una parte de la cara de la jovencita, por sus orbes dorados pasó la sorpresa con la velocidad de un cometa en el cielo, sin embargo, aquello no debía ser novedad de que Rin nunca había sido instruida en su niñez debido a que gran parte la pasó a la intemperie junto a Sesshomaru y Jaken en sus interminables viajes.

— Yo lo haré primero, tomaremos el té y luego tratarás de imitar mis acciones. –dijo Irasue tomando con la mano derecha la aza de la tetera y con dos dedos izquierdos en la tapa de la pieza.

Irasue tomó una pequeña cestica con un mango fino y largo que daba la impresión de ser una especie de red, este artefacto era utilizado para servir el té en las tazas, realizó unas pequeñas reverencias antes de empezar y en un momento el té estaba servido.

Rin trataban de grabarse en la mente los movimientos de las ágiles manos de la demoniza para tomar la cestillas, servir el té sin derramar alguna gota en el piso o en el contorno de la taza, hasta pensaba que Irasue contaba las gotas e incluso los segundos por cada pieza para completar todo y dejar una interpretación de la aclamada ceremonia en total perfección, asintió una vez dejada la tetera en su lugar sin nada en su interior, Irasue miraba a la joven con aires de suficiencia.

La inugami había aprendido y practicado aquella ceremonia durante muchos años e incluso siglos, con familiares y desconocidos hasta con sus tutores en algunas oportunidades a lo largo de vida, pero Rin tenía algo en su contra y era el tiempo, ella debía aprender años y siglos de aprendizajes en algunas pocas semanas si el genio de su primogénito se encontraba de buen estado.

En la tranquilidad del jardín, frente al hermoso árbol de cerezo y algunas majestuosas flores cultivadas por algunos de los sirvientes del palacio, ambas disfrutaban de su mutua compañía junto al té más exquisito de todo Japón y algunos bocadillos que Rin solía ver comerlos fuese el pecado más grande su vida. Irasue dejó su taza vacía y se dirigió a la joven.

— Verás niña, la ceremonia del té significa estabilidad, tanto emocional cómo física, armonía con los presentes y consigo mismo. La persona que realice esta ceremonia da una imagen hacia los demás cómo alguien honesto, amigable, delicado y lo más importante, hospitalario.

Es por eso que cualquier aristócrata o persona debe aprender a realizar esta ceremonia pero lleva más peso cuando alguien con título suele realizara, es por eso que una futura Dama del Oeste debe aprender las posturas entre las dos fases que conlleva este acto: el espectador y el anfitrión. Claramente, el anfitrión es quién sirve a los invitados los distintos tipos de té junto a sus correspondientes bocadillos mientras que cuando se es de espectador solo recibes el té y se hacen algunas reverencias en el acto.

Los nervios de Rin empezaron a crisparse de tal manera que sus manos empezaron a temblar al momento de tomar la cestilla, Irasue le reprendió dándole un pequeño golpe en la cara de sus manos trayendo como consecuencia que dejase caer el pequeño artefacto, todo lo que estaba haciendo estaba totalmente mal y teniendo al tiempo en su contra aquello iba a ser un camino largo de recorrer, pero no imposible.

Irasue le pidió a Rin que tomase algunos minutos para seguir con su entrenamiento, cosa que la joven agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza junto a una sonrisa, la brisa fresca le dio un saludo alzando algunos de sus cabellos en el proceso y pensando en todo lo que había pasado en aquel corto periodo de tiempo, tenía tanto por aprender y memorizar que ya empezaba a arrepentirse por su decisión.

Suspiró casi dándose por vencida cuando apareció la imagen de Sesshomaru en su mente invadiendo cualquier pensamiento negativo o positivo, ¿qué diría él de ella si la pudiese ver en esos momentos? Seguramente le miraría gélidamente y le pediría empezar de nuevo las veces necesarias hasta lograr el mejor desempeño en la ceremonia, lo tenía como ejemplo en todo momento, por su grandeza y determinación.

Y si iba a convertirse en su pareja debía ser igual que él, fuerte, confiada, determinada y perfecta.

— Estoy lista, señora. –murmuró Rin observando a la mujer sentarse frente a ella.

Irasue asintió dudosa de las palabras de la joven, sus manos seguían temblando un poco y no dejaba de morderse los labios mientras los lacayos traían consigo una nueva tetera de color rosa pálido junto a su juego de taza y un platillo más de dulces con colores brillantes.

— En esta oportunidad solo servirás el té, Rin. Luego aprenderás el resto del ritual, iremos poco a poco pero ya sabes que tenemos el tiempo en nuestra contra y te exijo el mejor desempeño, ¿te quedó claro? No me gusta repetir las cosas dos y tres veces. –dijo Irasue mientras tomaba un pañuelo doblado en forma de triángulo y sacaba la tetera de la bandeja.

— Si señora. –asintió Rin.

Irasue reconoció que en aquella jovencita había potencial, aunque su manera de vestir, caminar y ser fuese un poco desaliñado todo eso eran simples detalles, Rin poseía amabilidad, dulzura y transmitía confianza y comodidad a cualquier persona. Ella solo necesitaba estar encarrilada para ser una perfecta dama y aunque su condición de ser humana fuese un bache en su camino al éxito, aquello también era un simple detalle que la Ceremonia de la Unión quitaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Rin se había esforzado lo más que pudo para no cometer el ridículo frente a la que podría ser su futura suegra, quien la estaba mirando de una forma muy calculadora desde el mismo día que llegaron y sabrá solo Kami si no le había estado espiando desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque en el fondo sabía que quizás aquellas acciones eran ciertas. Suspiró llevando un pequeño bollo relleno de una deliciosa nata a su boca y suspirando relajada en sus rodillas.

La Inu no Kami le miró fijamente por un momento antes de dar una reverencia y luego se levantó, Rin le imitó desconociendo sus acciones y artimañas, aunque claro, conocía algunas cosas por Sesshomaru pero no estaba segura del todo de que Irasue fuese una persona digna de confiar, poseía todo el tiempo esa mirada fría y calculadora que resultaba difícil leer sus intenciones en aquellos orbes dorados.

— Muy bien, por ahora. Ahora ve a darte un baño y descansa lo suficiente para que tu cuerpo humano pueda resistir las lecciones, niña. Si creíste que todo esto iba a ser fácil, prepárate para enterrarte en la cruda realidad. –dijo Irasue antes de salir del jardín dejando a una Rin completamente estupefacta y silenciosa.

Las últimas semanas iban a ser un infierno y la pequeña humana lo sabía con certeza, tener a una institutriz no era para nada divertido y más si era la actual Dama del Oeste, tanta perfección y orden le provocaba a Rin un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no sabía desde cuando la vida se le había puesto tan difícil pero si algo tenía claro era que bajo la vigilancia estricta de Irasue no volvería a cantar, silbar, correr descalza y mucho menos salir a jugar en el jardín. Las siestas en las tardes debajo del árbol de cerezo estaban completamente prohibidas, sus viejos kimonos serian reemplazados por unos nuevos con hermosos colores y las telas más finas, ya no podría usar más su cabello suelto y tendría que aprender a maquillarse.

¡Tantas cosas que aprender y tan poco tiempo!

— ¡Dioses, denme toda la paciencia que sus cuerpos divinos puedan! –murmuró Rin dejándose caer con la espalda al césped lleno de rocío.

 **|REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS|**

* * *

Rin está a pasos de convertirse en la mejor Dama del Oeste, pero con una Irasue tan quisquillosa, así cualquiera se vuelve loca. ¡Incluso yo, jojojo!

Como siempre, he leído sus hermosos comentarios que me llenan de felicidad cuando el número sube ¡ustedes no saben lo mucho que me alegra cuando llegan más reviews! Pero, creo que se han empezado a cuestionar ciertas cosas y para eso estoy aquí para aclarar las dudas.

¡Empecemos!

 **\+ ¿Sesshomaru pensaba dejar a Rin en la aldea?:** Si, Sesshomaru tenía pensado dejar a Rin en la aldea porqué estaba consiente de que una vida junto a él iba a ser muy tormentosa, siendo ambos de razas (especies) diferentes, cabe destacar que la vida de un demonio es muy larga mientras que la humana es efímera. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru quería dejarla ir para que tuviese una vida completamente normal, sin tantas complicaciones y problemas, pero, como siempre, el amor vence cualquier barrera.

 **\+ ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde la última vez que Sesshomaru visitó a Rin?:** 365 lunas, es decir, un año.

 **\+ ¿Por qué Sesshomaru se encuentra renuente a la descendencia que Rin puede ofrecerle?:** Bien, por ser humana, Rin es muy débil y al tener un embarazo de un youkai puro cómo Sesshomaru puede traer consecuencias muy graves, cómo la muerte de Rin o la del bebé, e incluso ambos. Pero hay casos de casos, como Inu-yasha, que la madre y el bebé pueden sobrevivir, pero es muy poco improbable.

 **\+ ¿Qué hay en la carta de Irasue?:** Muchas cosas, cosas que son prohibidas en muchos países y culturas, vale no. En realidad no hay mucho, es una cordial invitación al palacio del Oeste para instruirla como se debe para el puesto, detalles de la futura boda con Sesshomaru, etc.

 **\+ ¿Qué hay en el Manual de _Cómo convertirse en la perfecta Dama del Oeste_?: ** Ya he dicho en algunos capítulos que solo trae información los inu-youkai, por así decirlo. Lo verán en los siguientes capítulos, no se precipiten.

Si tienen más preguntas o dudas, déjenlas en los reviews y las contestaré con mucho gusto, ¡estoy a su orden!

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¡Dejen su opinión en los comentarios!

Nos estamos leyendo, ¡un beso enorme!

 **Si te gustaría contactarme, escríbeme un tuit a skylerstreat y con gusto te responderé.**

 **Sky.**


	6. Hasta el fin del mundo

**Cómo convertirse en la perfecta Dama del Oeste**

 _Los personajes de este fan-fic son propiedad de_ _ **Rumiko Takahashi** , utilizados_ _para mis historias sin fines de lucro_

* * *

 **VI**

 _Hasta el fin del mundo._

— ¡Soy una chica, señora Irasue! No puedo hacerlo… -refunfuñó Rin sacándose el Obi color rosa pálido y pasando una mano por su cara para rascarse la capa del maquillaje que empezó a picar una hora después del aplicado.

— ¿Yo soy un perro o qué? Hmm... Mejor no respondas, empecemos otra vez. –dijo Irasue sin escuchar las quejas de la muchacha.

Con un chasquido de dedos cuatro youkai aparecieron en silencio para ayudar a recomponer la imagen una Rin malhumorada y cansada de tanto protocolo, los accesorios de su kimono le apretaban tanto que no podía respirar, el maquillaje empezaba a picarle en todas las mejillas y si podía parpadear era un milagro por su moño sumamente estilizado prensado que le mantenía los ojos abiertos con una tenue molestia en la frente.

Cada parte de su cuerpo estaba lleno de brillos, colores y adornos sumamente recargados que le agregaban mucho peso a su pequeña estatura, pero debía agradecer que al menos los zapatos no eran tan exagerados como el resto de su guardarropa actual, ¿qué pensaría Sesshomaru si la pudiese ver en aquellos momentos?

— _Que ridícula te ves, Rin._ –se escuchó la voz de Sesshomaru en la mente de Rin.

— ¡ _Usted tiene razón, amo Sesshomaru! La mocosa se ve horrible, pavorosa, fea…_ -la voz de Jaken se vio interrumpida por una mirada gélida por parte del Inugami.

Una risa salió de los labios de Rin al imaginarse tal cosa, un poco de la tensión que había estado guardando en los últimos días durante su estadía en el palacio del Oeste junto a su controladora futura suegra se desvaneció debido a su diversión imaginaria, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había realizado la estúpida danza con abanicos, las veces que había estado practicando con flauta, pues según Irasue, aquel era el instrumento favorito de Sesshomaru y como futura esposa de un Lord debía complacerle los caprichos.

También había olvidado algunas enseñanzas de los días pasados y cuando la inugami empezaba a interrogarla Rin rápidamente improvisaba un poco para ganarse la aprobación, al parecer Kami se encontraba a su lado ayudándola en esta batalla contra el más poderoso contrincante; Irasue.

Una vez que las ayudantes terminaron su trabajo, la música volvió a sonar otra vez y Rin tomó posición en el pequeño escenario dentro una sala para las practicas musicales de la dama y sus acompañantes, el baile que la joven trataba de interpretar era una especie de presentación que debía realizar unos días antes de su matrimonio frente a un grupo cerrado de personas, aunque los abanicos se le caían algunas veces de las manos y confundía los pasos a menudo, los sirvientes reían calladamente sin ser vistos por la matriarca quién se le iba aumentando la ira y la desesperación cuando la pequeña cría de humano empezaba a cometer errores.

Minutos pasados, el baile empezaba a tomar forma y Rin no se equivocaba tanto cómo lo hacía antes, las horas de practica empezaban a dar frutos, pero el cuerpo humano de la joven no daba para más, necesitaba una siesta o quizás un baño caliente con muchas burbujas o sus aceites favoritos, el hilo de concentración de Rin se había roto debido a sus pensamientos con un momento de relajación logrando que perdiese el equilibrio y terminase tropezándose con el largo del kimono y los zapatos, dándose un gran golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Auch! Eh… eh… quiero decir…. –exclamó dolida por el impacto pero al ver la mirada gélida de la inugami se levantó rápidamente del suelo- Ha sido mi culpa, lo siento tanto.

Irasue había estado complacida en los últimos minutos con el comportamiento de Rin y debía reconocer que le estaba exigiendo demasiado a una criatura tan joven y menuda, hasta estaba considerando darle un par de días libres por su éxito hasta que le vio desconcentrarse por un momento logrando que su baile fuese un desastre enorme al final, la parte más importante.

Se levantó de sus rodillas suavemente y fue hacia donde se encontraba la joven avergonzada con un pequeño moretón en la frente bajo toda la capa de maquillaje blanco, si Sesshomaru se enteraba de que su pequeña hembra se había lastimado en su vigilancia ardería el mismísimo Oeste con la furia de su pequeño cachorro malcriado, se acercó hasta ella con una pequeña sonrisita forzada.

— Ve a que te quiten todo este desastre que tienes por apariencia y luego reúnete conmigo en el salón principal luego de que hayan terminado contigo. No llegues tarde. –le comentó al oído y luego desapareció de la sala con un paso apresurado, un poco impropio de ella.

Rin suspiró dejándose caer en el tambor que había roto con su trasero y poco a poco el alivio se iba instalando en su cuerpo, pero a la vez se estaba empezando a preocupar por su futuro si la Inu no Kami ya no pensaba darle su bendición a su unión con Sesshomaru.

— Kami, ayúdame una vez más, por favor. –murmuró entre dientes mientras las ayudantes le conducían a su habitación para empezar la limpieza de su rostro.

Al llegar a su habitación, sus queridas ayudantes empezaron a desvestirle, con el peso extra de su excéntrico guardarropa fuera se sintió más liviana y puso esbozar una sonrisa de alivio cuando el obi fue retirado que tanto apretaba su silueta, pudo respirar con tranquilidad sin la presión de aquel accesorio de su kimono, los ropajes brillantes color rosa y blanco fueron retirados para dar paso a uno de sus vestuarios convencionales regalos de su señor cuando aún se encontraba bajo la supervisión de la anciana Kaede.

Sin embargo, aún quedaba el exagerado peinado lleno de adornos y peinetas con piedras preciosas, un regalo también de Sesshomaru por su cumpleaños, le debía tanto a su señor que ya no sabía cómo y con qué pagarle por todo lo que había hecho por ella a lo largo de los años.

O tal vez si lo sabía.

Rin sabia lo mucho que se había estado esforzando las últimas semanas para aprender todas las técnicas que Irasue le impartía, pero en el fondo, odiaba todas estas clases que a su ingenuo parecer eran inútiles, sin embargo, le debía muchísimo a su señor y la mejor forma de saldar su deuda era aceptando todo lo que viniese de su quisquillosa y pomposa madre.

Una vez que sus ayudantes habían desenredado su cabello y limpiado su rostro con aquellos productos que habían dejado una ligera comezón alrededor de sus mejillas, al mirarse al espejo volvió a ser ella misma, contenta por haberse encontrado consigo misma otra vez le sonrió al cristal y al trío de muchachas que habían pasado todo el tiempo con ella.

— Gracias por ayudarme, he sido un fracaso estos últimos días pero ustedes han estado conmigo ayudándome a seguir adelante. –murmuró Rin haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante las youkai.

— Solo hacemos nuestro trabajo, señorita. –dijo Yoko tomando un mechón de su cabello color naranja.

— Solo recuerde una sola cosa, señorita Rin, no importa cuántas veces intente hacer algo, de la práctica se hace al maestro, ¿sí? –dijo Aiko con una pequeña sonrisita en sus labios.

Mayumi, la última del trío, le regaló una sonrisa que a Rin le dieron ganas de soltar algunas lágrimas, se acercó a las youkai para estrecharlas entre sus brazos y demostrarles un poco de su agradecimiento junto a una sonrisa tímida pero llena de gratitud, la tensión de las últimas semanas se había esfumado con aquellas gotitas saladas que habían estado recorriendo sus mejillas.

Al quedarse en soledad, Rin reflexionó las palabras de Aiko con detenimiento y empezó a realizar sus conjeturas, tenía que tener paciencia consigo misma, todo lo que estaba viendo era algo totalmente desconocido para ella y era normal que aquello le costase tanto en aprender, sus conocimientos se limitaban en leer algunos libros que Kagome había traído desde su tiempo y escribir algunas cartas para sus amigos lejanos como Jinenji y Kohaku, quizás las lecciones no eran tan malas.

Además, no solo lo hacía para complacer a Irasue, sino por Sesshomaru, para que él se sintiese orgulloso de ella a pesar de que no era una increíble youkai como él, su familia y el resto de sus antiguas novias, se volvió a mirar en el espejo y se encontró con su reflejo, una manchita violácea se empezaba a marcar en su frente debido al impacto con los instrumentos, suspiró llevando un par de dedos al lugar, pero no fue el moretón de su frente lo que llamó su atención, fue su mirada, estaba completamente decidida a convertirse en la perfecta Dama del Oeste a toda costa.

El ocaso se estaba acercando y su reunión con la inugami aún estaba pendiente, por lo que Rin cepilló sus cabellos un poco y colocó una de las peinetas que Sesshomaru le había regalado cuando se celebró uno de sus cumpleaños, antes de que el sol se ocultara completamente se echó a correr por los pasillos en busca del salón principal, había visto aquel lugar cuando era una niña, aquella vez que perdió su alma en el Inframundo pero por alguna razón no recordaba la dirección correcta hasta algunos de los sirvientes que pasaban por ahí le indicaron que estaba en el sentido contrario y sin esperar más, reanudó su carrera al otro lado del palacio.

— Llegas tarde, Rin. –dijo Irasue cuando le vio llegar sudorosa y acalorada, rodó los ojos al ver su aspecto tan desaliñado. – una Dama del Oeste nunca llega tarde a sus citas acordadas y mucho menos llega corriendo a una estancia principal.

— Lo siento mucho, señora. No recordaba la dirección con claridad y conduje en el sentido contrario del palacio. –respondió Rin completamente avergonzada por sus acciones.

Irasue levantó la mano, indicando que dejara de hablar tantas tonterías tan apresuradamente, aún con un oído tan sensible, sus murmullos no se escuchaban con claridad provocando que la ira de la inugami se elevase un poco más aunque su rostro se mostrara tan apático como siempre, sus ojos dorados llegaron hasta la marca purpura de la frente de Rin, achicó su mirada y negó con la cabeza.

El corazón de Rin estaba danzando en su pecho, un silencio incomodo se había instalado entre ambas, la Inu no Kami no tenía ganas de instalar una charla con la humana y esta no estaba completamente segura de saber qué responder después de sus fallas hace algunas horas en el salón de música, sin embargo, necesitaba la necesidad de disculparse abiertamente con Irasue, aun sabiendo que en la naturaleza de los youkai no está permitido perdonar.

— Yo… eh… señora Irasue…. –dijo Rin antes de ser interrumpida por la dura voz de Irasue.

— Silencio Rin, si alguien debe empezar esta conversación soy yo. –dijo Irasue, sus manos llegaron hasta su abrigo donde se encontraba su estola y empezó a acariciarla para liberar un poco de tensión.

— Si… si… pero… -habló Rin tartamudeando las palabras.

— ¡¿Es que no sabes seguir órdenes?! ¡He dicho que guardes silencio! –gritó lrasue perdiendo el tono relajado de siempre, Rin dejó de berrear abriendo los ojos con asombro.

Eran contadas las veces en la podía decir que Sesshomaru había perdido el control de sus acciones o palabras y aún le sobraban dedos de sus manos, cabe decir que cuando el mononoke estaba completamente envuelto en la rabia su versión humana se desfiguraba por completo y sus orbes doradas eran sustituidas por un rojo brillante con pupilas azules tan pequeñas cómo una estrella, muy terrorífico y escalofriante.

Mientras Irasue empezaba a guardar la compostura, observó el miedo que se había instalado en los ojos cafés de la humana, sus mejillas habían perdido un poco el color y ahora una palidez empezaba a extenderse en rosto dejando más visible el pequeño moretón en su frente, la Inu no Kami rodó los ojos, ¡hasta su heridas le parecían muy patéticas!

Se levantó de su trono aún con la mirada puesta en Rin, los guardias presentes hicieron reverencia con la cabeza gacha ante la majestuosidad de su señora y con voz más calmada les indicó que le dejaran sola con la humana, no deseaba recibir visitas y en caso de que necesitar algo, se lo comunicaría a los sirvientes con el sonido de su campanilla, los soldados, a diferencia de Rin, cumplieron las ordenes y la ejecutaron a la perfección dejando al par en un silencio mortal.

— ¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar, Rin? –le preguntó Irasue.

— ¿Disculpe? –preguntó Rin con un poco de miedo en su tono de hablar.

— ¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar por Sesshomaru? Tus esfuerzos en estas últimas semanas han sido un terrible desastre, si mi hijo te llegara a desposar serías una terrible esposa y una deshonra a nuestra casta, no solo por tu especie sino por tus acciones. Quizás puedas parecer una novia perfecta pero solo nos traerás deshonra. –dijo Irasue sin la mejor sutileza ignorando las pequeñas lágrimas que se empezaban a acumular en los ojos cafés de Rin. –Responde, ¿hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar por mi hijo?

Las frases más duras y crueles que la Inu no Kami le había dicho las semanas anteriores no le causaron tanto efecto cómo el pequeño discurso que le estaba soltando en privado, eso era lo único que le agradecía, sin embargo, el veneno en sus palabras le emponzoñaba el corazón provocando un dolor indescriptible en su pecho haciendo que su mirada achocolatada se llenase de lágrimas que no estaba dispuesta a soltar pues si algo había aprendido de Sesshomaru o su madre era que nunca debía mostrar debilidad.

A medida que pasaban los segundos, Rin trataba de compensar el dolor que estaba sintiendo con respiraciones hondas y calmar el ardor en su garganta, estaba completamente dispuesta a ir hasta el fin de los tiempos por Sesshomaru, como él le había pedido hace tiempo ya, ella descubrió todos los sentimientos que tenía por su señor y con el tiempo, la gratitud, el cariño y el respeto se convirtieron en algo mucho más grande llamado amor.

— Hasta el fin de los tiempos, señora. –dijo Rin, al pestañear una lágrima traicionera bajó por su mejilla y rápidamente se la sacó del rostro

Los ojos de Rin estaban completamente brillantes a causa de las lágrimas, Irasue pudo fijarse que a pesar del dolor completamente visible en el rostro de la niña también pudo encontrar dos factores muy importantes; verdad y determinación.

La inugami asintió.

— Hasta que escucho algo coherente salir de tu boca, Rin. –se burló Irasue- Si estás comprometida en todo esto por Sesshomaru, ¿por qué tus acciones traicionan tus palabras? Recuerda que una acción…

— Vale más que mil palabras, sí, señora, lo sé. –interrumpió Rin. – Yo ya estaba dispuesta a dar mi mejor esfuerzo mucho antes de que usted me dijera tantas cosas horribles, haré todo lo que sea necesario para que el señor Sesshomaru se sienta orgulloso de mí e incluso usted.

Irasue observó a la joven que tenía ante sus ojos, así que ese era su punto débil, Sesshomaru. Se apremió mentalmente por entrar tan fácilmente en la mente de su pupila, ahora tendría un arma a su favor para aplicar contra Rin, sin embargo, era algo que tendría que reforzar.

— Muy bien, ya he escuchado suficiente, niña. Retírate. –dijo Irasue con voz firme.

Rin salió del salón principal con rapidez, no necesitaba quedarse mucho tiempo junto a aquella mujer tan desagradable, necesitaba un amigo fiel que le acompañase y le diera un hombro en cual llorar por un tiempo, no podía llamar a Inuyasha y mucho menos a Kagome o Sango, pero había una criatura en todo el mundo que le brindaría eso hasta mucho más, su querido Ah-Un.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, se dirigió a los establos velozmente, no veía el momento en que debía abrazar a su fiel amigo, mientras que en el interior del salón, la señora de las tierras del Oeste estaba pensando en lo ocurrido con la pequeña humana.

— Esa niña será un punto débil para todos y especialmente el de Sesshomaru. –se dijo Irasue mentalmente.

Pero a pesar de lo mal que se había comportado con la niña humana, Irasue tenía un plan.

 **|REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS|**

* * *

La paciencia de Irasue es corta pero más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, pero es que la muchachita se las trae y nuestra pobre suegrita se la pasa de malas todo el tiempo.

Personalmente, me ha gustado escribir la charla entre Irasue y Rin, me agrada la idea de que sea Rin la que coloque resistencia entre sus ideales y no se deje meter casquillo de la Inu no Kami, ella defiende lo que cree y eso está muy bien, ¿qué piensan ustedes?

¡Déjenmelo en los comentarios!

Quiero agradecerle con todo mi corazón a **Maytelu, Cataratas, Rinmy Uchiha, HasuLess, Maizpalomero, floresamaabc, PalomaLowen1, Rinnu, Jezabel, Clau28, maryamaya1976, luz gabriela, Natity y Dani pasos** , esta historia está en pie por todos su maravillosas palabras de aliento que me inspiran para traerles más capítulos.

Me preguntaron en los comentarios la edad de Rin en esta historia, bien, he decido ponerle la tierna edad de dieciocho años, ni muy muy ni tan tán, ¡ya saben!

Con respecto al Manual, poco a poco podremos ver más de él, ¡paciencia, mis queridas!  
Si tienen alguna otra pregunta, no duden en dejarla en los comentarios.

¡Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras, aquí no se muerde ni se pica! 

Un beso enorme, ¡nos estamos leyendo!

 **Si te gustaría contactarme, escríbeme un tuit a skylerstreat y con gusto te responderé.**

 **Sky.**


	7. Los descendientes de Sesshomaru

**Cómo convertirse en la perfecta Dama del Oeste**

 _Los personajes de este fan-fic son propiedad de_ _ **Rumiko Takahashi** , utilizados_ _para mis historias sin fines de lucro_

* * *

 **VII**

 _Los descendientes de Sesshomaru_

— ¡¿QUÉ EL SEÑOR SESSHOMARU TENDRÁ QUE HACERME QUÉ COSA?! –exclamó Rin bastante alarmada.

Irasue rodó los ojos mientras observaba con fastidio el rostro repentinamente rojo de la joven humana, habían pasado la tarde practicando algunos detalles de la Ceremonia del Té, el cual Rin empezaba a dominar con perfección exceptuando ciertos momentos de torpeza, hasta que el Maestro Chishiki apareció para el aprendizaje de la futura Dama del Oeste.

El anciano empezó sus lecciones con un poco conocimiento acerca de los youkai, cosas que Rin ya sabía debido a el montón de pergaminos que Irasue le encomendó durante su estadía con ella en el Palacio del Oeste, sin embargo, cuando Chishiki empezó a explicar ciertas anécdotas acerca la raza de los inugamis, todo se tornó algo oscuro y bochornoso para la joven humana.

Sí, conocía ciertas cosas como algunas costumbres debido a su estadía desde la infancia junto a Sesshomaru y había aprendido sobre los hanyou con InuYasha, como el día vulnerable que presentaban los mestizos, rutinas diarias e incluso entrenamientos para mantener su cuerpo en forma, pero su curiosidad nunca había llegado a tanto como para conocer los rituales de apareamiento y mucho menos los de alumbramiento.

El maestro Chishiki había confirmado sus peores temores, el supuesto manual de Irasue nunca se le fue puesto en las manos cómo para poder leerlo con tranquilidad en la soledad de su habitación, sin embargo, fue el anciano quién le explicó sus deberes conyugales, tendría que someterse a unos extraños rituales donde dependía de Sesshomaru, Rin y la Luna Llena en su máximo esplendor.

— Déjate de tonterías, Rin. Para nuestro imperio es de vital importancia la descendencia, aunque sean hanyou, el cachorro de Sesshomaru tendrán que tomar el cargo de Lord de las Tierras del Oeste al igual que su padre, abuelo, bisabuelo, ancestros, etcétera. –dijo Irasue muy simplemente.

— Concuerdo con usted, milady. Es muy importante que el señor Sesshomaru y la señorita Rin cumplan con los rituales de fertilidad, de no ser, su familia será maldecida y no podrán tener descendencia durante mil quinientos años. ¡Además! Es completamente necesario que el primogénito sea un varón, si resulta una hembra, no podrá acceder a la sucesión de título. –murmuró el anciano de trenza larga y ojos color cielo, tomó un sorbo de té mientras observaba el rostro arrebolado de la joven.

Rin observó a Irasue y luego a Chishiki, no pudo encontrar excusa alguna debido a que ambos tenían la razón completamente, la responsabilidad de la familia recaía en la pareja dispareja y aquello crispaba los nervios de la joven provocando que sus mejillas se tintaran de un suave carmín. Quizás tener cachorros no era tan mala idea, pero lo extraño seria compartir un momento tan íntimo con Sesshomaru.

Sin embargo, había otra cosa que preocupaba y turbaba la mente de la joven Rin, si compartía su lecho con Sesshomaru, ¿quién le garantizaba que no saldría lastimada después del momento sexual?, sabía que el demonio no haría nada que ella no deseara y nunca podría hacerle daño, pero la duda empezaba a instalarse en su mente, creando los escenarios más horribles y tétricos que su imaginación pudo otorgarle.

Irasue olisqueó disimuladamente a la joven a su lado, nerviosismo y mucho miedo fue lo que pudo detectar, se consideraba ajena a los sentimientos de los demás, pero dentro de sí misma, se encontró sintiendo un poco de compasión por Rin, cosa que nunca había pasado durante sus siglos de vida.

— Maestro, retírese. Necesito hablar a solas con Rin. –ordenó Irasue mientras miraba fijamente al anciano youkai.

— Si, milady. –murmuró Chishiki al hacer una reverencia hacia la Inu no Kami y Rin.

Al salir el anciano de la junta confidencial de lecciones para la humana, la inugami se dirigió directamente a ella, sin rodeos ni nada por el estilo, Rin podía leer en la mirada de la mujer la sinceridad aunque su rostro estuviese sin expresión alguna.

— No estés asustada, Rin. Sé perfectamente que mi hijo puede tener todos los defectos del mundo, pero si de algo estoy segura, es que te quiere demasiado como para lastimarte. –murmuró observando el rostro coloreado de Rin.

— Yo también lo sé, señora. Pero aún me sigue quedando la duda de que… -dijo Rin, pero fue interrumpida antes de terminar su oración.

— Sandeces. Sesshomaru te quiere más de lo que piensas, si tú de verdad lo quieres y estás dispuesta a todo por él, deberías tener más confianza en sus acciones y en su palabra. –habló Irasue.

Rin asintió, la Inu no Kami tenía toda la razón del mundo.

— Ahora, quiero que memorices todos los pasos adecuados para la creación de mi nieto, porqué espero firmemente que no me decepciones si no logras quedarte preñada. –dijo Irasue.

— Aún me sigue resultando extraño, señora… -murmuró Rin un poco cohibida.

— No lo será cuando lo tengas aden…

— ¡BASTA, BASTA, BASTA! –gritó la humana, tapándose los oídos para luego observar esbozar a su futura suegra una pequeña sonrisilla.

 **読 み ま す**

Sesshomaru miraba silenciosamente los restos de su padre.

Después de batallar con un demonio altanero, pudo descargar gran parte de la tensión que había estado acumulando desde que Rin no se encontraba a su lado y fue a parar a las faldas de su madre, Irasue, la actual Señora de las Tierras del Oeste.

Jaken había estado molestando todo el día, como habitualmente hacía, hasta que le encargó buscar un enorme presente para Rin por haber soportado a su madre durante un gran periodo de tiempo, sin embargo, la joya por la que mando a su fiel sirviente a traer no era simplemente un accesorio, era también un regalo de compromiso.

Pronto acabaría el tiempo que había estado pautado con su madre y debía volver al Oeste antes del anochecer para pedir la mano de Rin en matrimonio, sin embargo, a pesar de sus recién descubiertos sentimientos por la joven humana había algo en su interior que sentía incompleto y pero no sabía de qué se trataba hasta recordar vagamente una muy antigua conversación con su fallecido padre.

Sesshomaru nunca se había puesto a pensar en las últimas palabras de su padres antes de morir por salvar a su medio-hermano recién nacido, Inuyasha, y su moribunda madre, la princesa Izayoi, a diferencia de Inu no Taisho, el daiyoukai no tenía a nadie a quién proteger de todos los peligros que acechan al mundo, hasta que apareció una pequeña niña llena de raspones y un poco sucia, huérfana, tímida, la cual había cuidado de él en uno de sus peores momentos.

— Rin… -murmuró Sesshomaru, al observar los restos de su padre.

Las palabras de Inu no Taisho hacían eco en la mente de Sesshomaru, durante toda su vida lo único que había le importado era el poder que podría acarrear si portaba la poderosa espada de su padre, la Tessaiga, debido a que su Tenseiga era un arma que no podía cortar y aquel artefacto la detestaba completamente.

Sin embargo, si no hubiese sido por su espada Tenseiga él no tendría a Rin a su lado como ahora, desde aquel momento, empezó a cuestionar su vida y a verla de otro enfoque, se había jurado odiar a la especie humana por ser tan inferior y si alguna persona le hubiese dicho que en un futuro uniría su vida con un humano lo habría acabado en un santiamén, luego de la aparición de Rin en su vida, consideraba en asesinar a todo humano que se cruzada en su camino.

Lo admitía, había cambiado por ella.

Pero, sus antiguos ideales de una descendencia pura y el linaje de su familia le perseguían sin darle descanso, quería a la joven humana junto a él, eso era indiscutible, pero también deseaba darle a Rin todas las comodidades que pudiese ofrecerle junto a una vida larga y próspera.

Pero a pesar de todo, estaba dispuesto a cambiar completamente sus ideologías solo por ver la sonrisa amplia y resplandeciente en el rostro de su amada humana por el resto de vida inmortal, todo lo que saliera por la boca de Rin, fuese un deseo o un capricho, se le sería cumplido con el simple objetivo de siempre verla contenta y feliz, incluso si se trataba de un cachorro.

— Ahora, padre, si tengo algo que defender… -habló Sesshomaru antes de desaparecer rápidamente.

Luego de volver al lugar que había pautado con Jaken, se encontró con el pequeño youkai de agua al cual se le fue encargada la tarea de encontrar una joya para Rin, Sesshomaru desenvolvió el obsequio para la joven y sus ojos brillaron al observar de cerca el hermoso colgante fabricado en oro y gemas color ámbar, las cuales parecían ser ópalos de fuego, en el centro se encontraba un diamante cortado en forma circular rodeado de las preciosas piedras color amarillentas.

— Jaken. –dijo Sesshomaru, guardando el obsequio en su kimono.

— ¡Si, amor bonito! –dijo Jaken abrazándose a su báculo de dos cabezas, obsequio de su maravilloso amo.

— Vámonos. –ordenó el youkai albino empezando su rumbo sin detenerse a esperar a su fiel sirviente.

El distraído youkai corrió para estar detrás de su amo, solo Rin tenía el permiso de caminar antes o al lado de Sesshomaru, mientras que él, Jaken, su más fiel servidor había sido degradado a ser niñero de una humana y luego a mandadero, pero aún seguían siendo el maravilloso dúo de demonios más poderosos contra el mundo, o bueno, solamente dentro de la mente de Jaken.

— ¿A dónde vamos, amo bonito? –preguntó Jaken tropezándose con una pequeña piedra.

— Al palacio del Oeste. Así que camina más rápido. –dijo Sesshomaru perdiéndose entre la bruma del paisaje.

 **|REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS|**

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Como ustedes sabrán, Rin tiene que someterse a tantas cosas para ser una perfecta Dama del Oeste, ¿y quién dijo que en la vida no hay que hacer sacrificios?

¡Pero la buena noticia es que Sesshomaru ya admitió lo enamorado que está por Rin! ¡Hasta que por fin sentó cabeza el muchachito! JOJOJO, vivirá feliz y comerá perdiz cuando se entere que su hijo se casará, tomará su lugar como Lord y ¡le dará hermosos nietos hanyou!

Estoy en el proceso de que mi hermana menor acepte ver Inuyasha conmigo, veremos que sale de ese experimento, el próximo capitulo lo publicaré el sábado o el domingo, así que espero ver muchos reviews con sus comentarios y opiniones acerca de la historia.

Para las interesadas en saber el contenido del Manual, Manual is coming.

Si les gusta el triangulo amoroso de Inuyasha, Kikyo y Kagome, tengo un nuevo escrito para el Reto Multitematico del Foro _¡Siéntate!_ que les puede gustar, se llama Corazones Compartidos y lo pueden encontrar en mis otras historias.

¡Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras, aquí no se muerde ni se pica!

Un beso enorme, ¡nos estamos leyendo!

 **Si te gustaría contactarme, escríbeme un tuit a skylerstreat y con gusto te responderé.**

 **Sky.**


	8. Ópalo de Fuego

**Cómo convertirse en la perfecta Dama del Oeste**

 _Los personajes de este fan-fic son propiedad de_ _ **Rumiko Takahashi** , utilizados_ _para mis historias sin fines de lucro_

* * *

 **VIII**

 _Ópalo de Fuego_

¾ — ¿Por qué debo llevar blanco para la boda, Aiko? –preguntó Rin muy curiosa mientras sus ayudantes le vestían con un kimono ceremonial de color blanco.

Las demás youkai sonrieron un poco por la inocencia de la pequeña humana, colocaban alfileres en las partes muy sueltas y cosían otras a la medida con hilo y aguja con suma rapidez, pues la señora del Oeste deseaba ver a su futura nuera vestida correctamente para la mayor celebración durante el último siglo.

Rin había llegado al palacio del Oeste con el propósito de aprender a como ser una mujer digna para el puesto que se le asignaría una vez casada con el demonio más grande de todos los tiempos, Sesshomaru, futuro Lord de las Tierras del Oeste.

Esbozó una sonrisa, al verse reflejada en el espejo, había vivido lo suficiente para ver el imperio de su amo crecer y ahora el señor Jaken podría comerse sus hirientes palabras que una vez le dijo cuando era muy pequeña para entender correctamente ciertas cosas.

— Bueno señorita Rin…

— Simplemente no hay mejor color para definir la pureza que el más neutro de la paleta, Rin. –se escuchó la voz de Sesshomaru en todo el salón provocando que las ayudantes se quedasen pálidas y rápidamente empezaron a realizar las típicas reverencias.

Los orbes dorados de Sesshomaru brillaron rápidamente al observar a Rin vestida de blanco, el kimono perfecto para una boda perfecta, se encontraba fascinado con la visión que tenía enfrente pero su rostro no dejó ver tal asombro pues seguía imperturbable como siempre, sin embargo, la humana no estaba de la misma manera.

— ¡Señor Sesshomaru, usted no puede estar aquí! ¡Es de mala suerte que el vestido de novia sea visto antes! –parloteó Rin hasta lograr una mirada gélida por parte de su persona favorita en todo el mundo.

— Sandeces. Ustedes, retírense. –ordenó el demonio de cabellos blancos.

— Sí señor. –el trío salió despavorido como alma que lleva el diablo del salón, dejando solos a la cría de humana y al demonio más temido de los últimos tiempos.

Rin tomó un mechón de su oscuro cabello para rizarlo con el largo de su dedo, su corazón hacia estragos en su pecho cada vez que veía al demonio frente de ella, no lo había visto desde aquella vez que le dejó su custodia a la Inu no Kami y luego desapareció convirtiéndose en una esfera de luz blanca, sin embargo, en su apretado horario no había tiempo para la preocupación pero una vez que se encontraba sola en su habitación, añoraba la suavidad de la estola de su amo como en tiempos de antaño, sus pocas palabras e incluso su presencia. Lo extrañó muchísimo.

Sesshomaru se acercó a ella con la mano izquierda cerrada en un puño, aquel traje le sentaba perfecto, el color blanco realzaba el aura pura de inocencia que rodeaba a la humana aun teniendo la mayoría de edad suficiente como para ya estar casada y quizás con algún niño en brazos, sin embargo, la joven virgen se encontraba frente a él con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas por su aparición tan repentina.

— Te he traído un obsequio, date vuelta. –pidió Sesshomaru con la voz tan suave como la misma seda, Rin asintió quedando con la vista de nuevo al espejo.

— No se debió haber molestado, señor Sesshomaru. –susurró Rin, observando el rostro níveo de su señor a través del espejo.

— Sandeces. –dijo Sesshomaru, rodeando un poco los ojos.

El demonio abrió el puño de su mano izquierda mostrándole a Rin un collar con las joyas más brillantes que pudieron haber existido, se asemejaban al mismo tono de dorado que poseía Sesshomaru en sus ojos y ahora estaban incrustados en un accesorio tan hermoso como la misma persona que se lo había regalado.

Se había quedado sin palabras, solamente llevó las manos a su boca y se escuchó un gritito ahogado de sus rosados labios, todas sus emociones eran como una sopa, la sangre le hervía en las venas por la excitación del momento y solo podía pensar en una sola cosa; besar los labios de su señor.

Acercó su rostro sonrojado hacia el perfil de Sesshomaru, él mantenía la boca cerrada en una fina línea pero ella estaba sonriendo de par en par una vez pasado la sorpresa, Rin estaba consciente de lo pesada que se había vuelto su respiración mientras sus rostros perdían distancia y sus labios se llamaban a gritos.

Pero después de tantos años separados, los labios suaves e inexpertos de Rin tocaron los fríos de Sesshomaru, dejando una deliciosa caricia en su boca y una extraña calidez en todo el cuerpo fornido del demonio, llevó una mano hacia la mejilla de la humana para acariciar el contorno de la cara con una garra, logrando una sonrisa por parte de la joven.

— Me encanta, señor Sesshomaru. –le comentó después de haberse separado de él, miraba hacia el piso debido a que si le volvía a mirarle a los ojos se moriría ahí mismo, en sus brazos.

— Este collar representa nuestra unión, Rin. Nuestras especies ya son un impedimento más, simplemente somos dos almas unidas, dos seres emparejados por el hilo rojo del destino. Dejamos de ser dos para convertirnos en uno solo. –besó la mano de la joven con suavidad y observó sus ojos cafés brillantes en el reflejo del espejo- Te querré hasta el último soplo de mi vida inmortal y si existe otra vida después de esta, también te seguiré y amaré en ella. –dijo Sesshomaru mirando fijamente el rostro de Rin.

— Oh, señor Sesshomaru… -la voz de Rin se cuarteó al escuchar la declaración del demonio, una pequeña lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla. -¿Me ayudará a ponérmelo?

Sesshomaru colocó el resplandeciente accesorio en el cuello de Rin, se acercó a su hombro, bajando un poco una pieza del kimono ceremonial y dejó un beso suave en la piel desnuda de la humana.

— Ahora, Rin, eres mía.

 **読 み ま す**

Después de haber dejado a Rin sola para que pudiese pasar tiempo admirando su joya y terminase de arreglar su kimono ceremonial, Sesshomaru se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su madre, quién ya se había percatado de su presencia, después de salir del salón donde se encontraba la humana, le mandaron un recado de la Inu no Kami.

Sesshomaru nunca había sido tan afectivo con su madre, ni siquiera cuando era un niño y casi nadie sabía a qué se debía tal comportamiento, desde que tenía sentido de razón, había estado siguiendo los pasos de su padre, muchos dudaban del afecto que tenía el cachorro hacia su madre, Irasue.

Sin embargo, con el paso de tiempo, la pequeña relación que forjó con su madre se fue deteriorando poco a poco hasta casi quedar en polvo, le visitaba cada cien años o ella se aparecía en su camino una vez cada siglo, ella tampoco había sido muy apegada con su cachorro como suelen ser ciertas madres, le quería como todas las madres aman a sus hijos, pero la mujer de cabellos plateados de dos coletas tenía una extraña forma de demostrar el amor.

Y Sesshomaru no lo conocía hasta que Rin apareció en su camino.

A lo largo de su vida había matado a todo lo que estorbaba en su camino hacia el éxito, pero una minúscula parte de su ser se preguntaba muchas veces lo qué pasaría luego de haber obtenido todo lo que deseaba y se contestaba a sí mismo, _soledad_.

— Con que volviste por la pequeña humana, Sesshomaru –habló Irasue haciendo notar ante su hijo.

Sesshomaru salió de sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de que llevaba un pequeño corto tiempo sin decir nada, un comportamiento nada usual, pero su mirada estaba perdida, observando un punto muerto, tratando de encontrar las respuestas a tantas incógnitas de su vida.

No respondió al comentario de su madre, solo se acercó a ella para observarla fijamente con sus ojos dorados.

— Fue divertido tener compañía tan…. ¿Cómo se podría clasificar? ¿Amena? –preguntó Irasue tomando un mechón del su cabello recogido en sus clásicas coletas- Da igual, la niña es un desastre total, es torpe, desaliñada y hasta un poco lenta haciendo cierto tipo de cosas.

— No me importa. –gruñó Sesshomaru hacia el rostro de su madre.

Irasue miró el rostro de su hijo un momento, por un segundo le pareció haber visto a Inu no Taisho en la mirada de Sesshomaru, pero se encontró con algo más que un cierto parecido entre su difunto esposo y su cachorro. Sonrió sarcásticamente.

Ese brillo, había visto ese mismo brillo en los ojos dorados de Inu no Taisho una vez, luego de haber conocido a la princesa Izayoi en el bosque.

— ¿No crees que la vida es un pañuelo, Sesshomaru? –le preguntó Irasue levantando una ceja, enredó sus manos en su abrigo donde reposaba su estola blanca.

— ¿A qué se refiere? –dijo Sesshomaru, achicando la mirada para interpretar los pensamientos de la Inu no Kami.

— Conociste a esa pequeña niña al igual como tu padre conoció a la madre de su hanyo bastardo, ¿no te parece que es un poco… irónico? –sonrió Irasue dejando ver su dentadura blanca y el rastro de sus colmillos.

Sesshomaru desconocía los detalles del encuentro furtivo entre su horonable padre y la madre de Inuyasha, sin embargo, al conocer la llegada de su medio hermano su estima hacia su progenitor cambió. No entendía como su padre, un demonio tan respetable había caído en los hechizos de una mujer tan común y vulgar como lo era la princesa Izayoi, pero comprendió aquello cuando una pequeña niña de rostro mallugado por golpes y raspones corrió a su ayuda cuando se encontraba completamente herido luego de una fuerte batalla.

Irasue sonrió un poco más con maldad y un poco de rencor en su corazón, observó a Sesshomaru un poco más antes de volverse hasta la ventana del salón y observar la luna llena con las estrellas alrededor.

— Heredaste una de las cualidades más excéntricas de tu padre, Sesshomaru, aunque no lo quieras admitir. –dijo Irasue. –Ahora, retírate.

Se inclinó un poco ante su madre y salió del salón, tenía mucho que pensar y reflexionar acerca de esa extraña conversación que había mantenido con Irasue.

Mientras Sesshomaru conducía hacia su antigua habitación y tenía la cabeza llena de preocupaciones y pensamientos, la pequeña Rin salía en una yukata para dormir de su salón con la melena suelta y sin zapatos con la intención de escurrirse entre la biblioteca real para devolver uno de los libros que se había llevado la última noche con el permiso del Guardalibros.

Sus pasos no se escuchaban debido a que las puntillas de sus pies eran tan pequeñas que no hacían el más mínimo ruido, la joya que su amo le había dado a comienzos de la tarde seguía colgada en su cuello pero ahora estaba oculta entre sus ropajes, sin embargo, había pasado gran parte observando todos los matices de colores que tenía la piedra preciosa llamada Ópalo de Fuego, Aiko le había dicho que ese era el verdadero nombre del adorno.

Ya estaba por llegar a la biblioteca, solo un par de pasos más y estaría resguardada entre las páginas de los antiguos pergaminos, el Guardalibros estaba dentro tomando una taza de té negro y escribía algo en unas hojas nuevas de pergamino para una de sus extrañas investigaciones acerca de las costumbres chinas tradicionales.

— ¡Psssssst! Guardalibros, ¡psssst!

El anciano se levantó de su escritorio y colocó mejor sus extraños anteojos para encontrarse con la oscuridad completa, frunció el ceño y volvió a su trabajo.

— ¡Psssst, Guardalibros, soy yo!

El Guardalibros sonrió abiertamente dejando a un lado el pincel y la taza de té, Rin se había convertido en su mejor compañía desde las últimas semanas, murmuró un hechizo y las puertas se abrieron lo suficiente para dejar entrar a la pequeña humana con las mejillas sonrojadas por la esfuerzo y la sonrisa más brillante de todas. La humana tenía varios días metiéndose a escondidas de su Señoría por las noches para obtener material de lectura cuando no tenía sueño ni nada por el estilo, hizo una pequeña reverencia ante la joven y esta sonrió imitando las acciones del anciano con ojos saltones como un sapo.

— Me preguntaba si no vendría hoy, señorita Rin. –dijo El Guardalibros colocando a Rin enfrente de su escritorio.

Rin observó las grandes cantidades de papel de pergamino llenas de escrituras acerca de sus hermanos, los chinos.

— ¡Pues claro que debía volver! Necesito saber si pudo conseguirme aquella leyenda de esa mujer china que fue a la guerra, ¿la tiene? ¡Oh, diga que sí, señor Guardalibros! –imploró Rin con una sonrisilla.

— Calma niña, no hables tan duro o los guardias vendrán. –El guardalibros se rascó la cabeza y se fue a uno de los estantes- Tengo la composición de las baladas de Hua Mulán por aquí, mi primo me trajo una copia en Japones y no sé dónde… ¡Ah, ya recordé!

La joven humana soltó una rsa pequeña cuando observó al anciano correr por las estanterías llenas de rollos de pergaminos buscando una aguja en un pajar, se sentó en un pequeño cojín bordado en forma de Luna y esperó a que llegase su pedido de aquella mujer tan valiente que su amigo le comentó.

Observó el santuario de los sabios, las lámparas daban un aire lúgubre a todo debido a la oscuridad de la noche pues de día era muy bonito entrar a la biblioteca y estaba segura de que podía pasar gran parte de su tiempo perdida entre los escenarios antiguos que pintaban en las historias.

Pero fue el brillo azul de un pergamino que llamó la atención de la joven, se levantó del cojín y miró hacia la luz tenue al final de la biblioteca donde se encontraba El Guardalibros buscando la leyenda de Hua Mulán, se le hacía familiar el extraño encuadernado que tenía este pergamino pues estaba segura de que la señora Irasue le había regalado uno igual a ese, la voz del anciano se hizo un poco más fuerte y Rin aprovechó para leer rápidamente el título del pergamino para guardarlo en su yukata.

— _Manual para convertirse en la perfecta Dama del Oeste_. –murmuró antes de esconderlo entre las telas de su ropa.

 **|REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!**

* * *

¡Mis amores más queridos, me merezco su odio completo :( !

Las he tenido en la incertidumbre estos últimos días pero estaba completamente bloqueada, no me salía nada de la cabeza y las ideas que se me formaban eran pésimas, ¡hasta que apareció esta belleza de capitulo! Espero que les guste mucho mucho, agradezco sus comentarios con toda mi alma.

¡Ya casi tenemos 40 reviews en esta historia y el corazón se me pone enorme de tanta felicidad! Nunca me imaginé tener tantos comentarios cuando empecé a escribir esta historia.

Mi hermanita ha empezado en lo que yo llamo _Etapas para enamorarse de Sesshomaru,_ ahora lo niega y dice que es su personaje menos favorito de la serie, pero ya la veré jurándole amor eterno, jajaja.

¡Rin y Sessh están comprometidos realmente, ahora! ¿Qué les parece el regalo de nuestro demonio favorito?, personalmente, fue la escena que más me gusto escribir, una de mis favoritas. Dejenme sus opiniones en los comentarios.

¡Por cierto! Me preguntaron lo que significaba ' ** _読 み ま す_ '** , pues significa s _eguir leyendo_ en Japonés. Se lo he puesto a la composición de la historia porque me ha parecido adecuado ya que el idioma Japonés es el idioma original de Inuyasha, la historia se centra en Japón y bueno, la fabulosa de Rumiko es japonesa y bueno, ya saben entonces.

¡Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras, aquí no se muerde ni se pica!

Un beso enorme, ¡nos estamos leyendo!

 **Si te gustaría contactarme, escríbeme un tuit a skylerstreat y con gusto te responderé.**

 **Sky.**


	9. Revelaciones

**Cómo convertirse en la perfecta Dama del Oeste**

 _Los personajes de este fan-fic son propiedad de_ _ **Rumiko Takahashi** , utilizados_ _para mis historias sin fines de lucro_

* * *

 **IX**

 _Revelaciones_

Irasue se había quedado gran parte de la noche observando el paisaje oscuro lleno de estrellas brillantes y una luna llena muy redonda, la ventana de su alcoba le otorgaba una perfecta vista del firmamento pero había una molestia rondando por la mente de la peliplata y si había algo que ella odiase, fuese perder el tiempo pensando en nimiedades.

Pero cuando se trataba de Sesshomaru, instantáneamente, dejaba de ser una nimiedad para convertirse en un verdadero problema propio.

No dejaba de pensar en la extraña suavidad que encontró en los ojos de su hijo luego de haber visto a su novia humana, soltó una pequeña risa al recordar aquello, Sesshomaru había jurado odiar a la raza humana debido a aquel pequeño accidente que pasó con su padre hace ya más de quinientos años, el Gran Inu no Taisho había perdido el enfoque del éxito por una simple humana, la princesa Izayoi.

El corazón inmortal de Irasue dio un pequeño vuelvo al recordar el nombre de la amante de su difunto esposo, la princesa Izayoi también fue una pequeña piedra en su camino por unos cuantos años antes de la muerte del antiguo guerrero. La Inu no Kami sabía desde muy joven que los sentimientos de Inu no Taisho hacia ella en ningún momento figuraba el amor, su unión era un simple acuerdo para unificar algunos dominios y con la llegada de un heredero, la solidificación de las tierras del Oeste.

Por un momento pensó que Sesshomaru pudiese encontrar aquella relación con una youkai distinguida de la Corte del Norte o Sur, sin embargo, el destino le hizo una jugada en su contra.

— ¡Por los mil demonios! –exclamó Irasue, golpeando uno de los suaves almohadones de su habitación.

Desde el momento en que vio a la pequeña mocosa humana pisar sus sagrados dominios a la par de su primogénito, sintió ese mismo desdén que le había gobernado aquella vez que conoció a la princesa Izayoi e incluso, las susodichas se parecían demasiado para su gusto ¡y si alguien tenía mucho gusto era ella!

Supuso que esa cría de humana y Sesshomaru tenían una especie de relación o conexión y cuando el pequeño youkai que siempre acompañaba a su hijo en todos sus viajes le confirmó sus sospechas, un pequeño miedo se instaló en ella que supo disimular con una máscara de desdén, vigiló los pasos del demonio albino por medio de la piedra mágica que colgaba en su cuello y observó también como la niña humana perdía la vida dentro del Inframundo.

No le sorprendió, su hijo debía aprender una lección a costa de la vida esa mocosa insufrible, sin embargo, al ver la tristeza y la oscuridad en la mirada dorada de Sesshomaru al abrazar fuertemente el cadáver dejando a su espada a un lado, entendió que él era como su padre, había heredado lo más inusual de Inu no Taisho por lo que para ver a su hijo feliz revivió a la humana dejando muy claro que si esa niña volvía a morir, nada podría detener la Rueda del Destino.

— Nunca he sido una buena madre para ti, Sesshomaru. –dijo en voz baja.

Irasue admitía su error para sí misma, nunca estaba para su hijo cuando más la necesitaba, muy pocas veces se preocupaba por él y contadas las veces que solía verle entrenar con aquella mascota dragón de dos cabezas que le habían regalado por su cumpleaños alguna vez, por lo que él nunca pudo crear un vínculo con ella ni siquiera cuando era un bebé.

Sonrió un poco recordando la primera vez que tomó a su pequeño cachorro recién nacido, no lloró en el momento que nació y todos pensaron que el primogénito había muerto en el proceso de gestación pero al abrir sus ojos dorados el gozo en el palacio era infinito, sostuvo a su hijo unos minutos antes de que se lo quitasen de los brazos para llevarle con la nodriza.

Pocas veces podía ver a su hijo debido a que los deberes como Dama del Oeste casi nunca le dejaban tiempo libre, Inu no Taisho siempre alardeaba de que su primogénito iba a ser mucho más grande que él en cuando a poder y fuerza junto a los otros señores de los límites Norte, Sur y Este, hasta incluso planeó una boda a la cual Irasue se negó, provocando un pequeño disturbio que luego fue olvidado por los efectos del sake.

Pero mientras Sesshomaru crecía, ella podía ver las similitudes que poseía de su padre, su personalidad quizás la habría heredado por parte de su familia, temía el momento en que su hijo creciera lo suficiente para empezar a seguir los rumbos de su reconocido pariente, logrando el éxito y más títulos que el mismo Comandante Perro.

Y fue por eso mismo que verle llegar con Rin a las Tierras del Oeste por primera vez, le hizo recordar cuando observó a Inu no Taisho junto a esa humana en aquel bosque mientras le curaba las heridas de una reciente batalla, le dolía, era como ver a su difunto esposo volver a cometer el error más grande su vida otra vez, pero, ahora ella podía hacer algo para evitar aquello.

Recopiló con ayuda del Guardalibros y el Maestro Chishiki información acerca de la raza Inugami e inventó algunas cosas para colocar en unos pergaminos y luego engañar la mente de la joven para que dejase de esperar eternamente el momento en que su hijo fuese a su cutre aldea y la llevase con él, alejaría esa niña de Sesshomaru a como dé lugar. Accedió a educar a la niña como si fuese una youkai de raza, presionándola hasta el punto de hacerla doblegar ante su imagen de mortal y que pudiese renunciar a su hijo, pero nunca pasó, Rin era más dura de lo que pensaba.

El Manual no había servido de nada, puesto que Sesshomaru nunca dejó que Rin leyera su interior y lo devolvió al Guardalibros con la intención de esconderlo de los ojos curiosos, la chica había superado con torpeza algunas de las actividades del proceso y debía admitir que para no tener preparación desde muy pequeña, Rin sobresalía en algunas cosas con mucha práctica.

Ahora su sucesora sería aquella pequeña mocosa, ella y Sesshomaru estaban comprometidos por medio del Ópalo de Fuego, no había que hacer, por primera vez en siglos sus planes estaban terriblemente frustrados y no podía hacer nada de nada, sino, aceptar la realidad en la que se veía envuelta poco a poco.

 **読 み ま す**

Rin había salido de la biblioteca real a paso de caracol, no podía hacer mucho ruido por los guardias que se encontraban haciendo las rondas de vigilancia dentro del palacio y en los pasillos, estaba fuera de la cama violando el horario que Irasue le había impuesto pero la historia de aquella guerrera china capturó su atención por mundo tiempo, debía leer los pergaminos para poder calmar su sed de conocimientos.

Durante su estadía con Irasue, descubrió una gran pasión por la lectura y en algunas ocasiones entraba sin el permiso del Guardalibros para robar algunos rollos, leerlos antes de dormir o en sus tiempos libres y luego los devolvía sin que nadie se enterase de nada, Rin había hecho un pacto con su conciencia y mientras fuese para satisfacer sus deseos de lectura todo estaba bien.

Pero ese extraño pergamino que llevaba debajo de la yukata era otra cosa que no supo identificar, deseaba leerlo pues el color de su dura coraza de protección le enamoró y la luz que salía de las joyas que poseía en varias partes le gritaban que lo llevase con él, eso hizo, haciendo caso a extrañas voces inexistentes.

Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, dejó caer con delicadeza el rollo de pergamino con la historia de Hua Mulán junto al extraño pergamino en el futón, corrió a encender unas velas que escondía debajo de varios adornos japoneses para sus noches de insomnio y de lectura, luego de tener la luz necesaria tomó en sus dominios el rollo que no era un rollo sino uno de esos objetos con portada que Kagome solía llamar libros.

— Si la señora Irasue me hubiese dado este libro antes… -refunfuñó antes de abrir la portada y encontrarse con una dedicatoria para ella.

 **«** _Dedicado a la nueva portadora del honorable título de Dama del Oeste_ **»**

Sus ojos marrones no podían detenerse ante la explicación del origen de la raza Inugami, Rin sintió pena por los primeros perros que fueron asesinados ante el yugo de sus amos llenos de maldad, pero reconocía que aquello podía ser solamente una leyenda o quizás solo una teoría de la creación de la raza, sin embargo, si esa información estaba dentro del libro sería por algo.

Del origen pasaban a las costumbres y tradiciones, Rin aguantó la respiración ante la información que aparecía dentro de las líneas, ella no podría hacer tal cosa, solo para complacer a su futuro esposo, el solo imaginarse así hacía que aquello que causase un poco de gracia

— _Luego de realizar la ceremonia de unión, la nueva Dama deberá realizar un sacrificio ante su esposo y las personas a su alrededor, pintará sus dientes de color negro con plantas especiales para dar a conocer su estatus frente a la sociedad que se verá rodeada. Sacrificará su belleza para satisfacer a su señor en todo momento…_

Rin soltó una carcajada ante su visión con dientes negros, entonces Sesshomaru no querrá besarle en la intimidad o en cualquier momento, quizás podría hablar eso con su futuro esposo luego de la boda y negociar lo de pintar los dientes. Se levantó del futón para cambiar de postura y seguir leyendo algunas cosas más sobre los colores de kimonos para cada día especial, los tipos de peinados que debe llevar para uno de estos días y el maquillaje necesario para cada ocasión.

Mientras más leía los párrafos interminables con información completamente necesaria para su futuro título como Ama y Señora de las Tierras del Oeste, la joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos cafés se perdía en el mundo del conocimiento y las letras, sin tomar en cuenta la posición de la luna, la cual iba avanzando cada vez más hasta estar en la cúspide del firmamento oscuro. Ella no se encontraba interesada en conocer el transcurso de las horas, más bien, esperaba que aquella noche le fuese completamente eterna y suficiente para poder leer su nuevo descubrimiento.

Solía reírse de algunas cosas que le parecían un poco absurdas y pasaba las páginas con suavidad para no estropear la hoja de pergamino, conocía las reglas básicas a la hora de recibir visitantes en el palacio pues había pasado horas interminables junto a la Inu no Kami y a varios sirvientes para practicar sus modales, la ceremonia del té y la cordialidad que debía mostrar frente a los invitados, las escenas las repitió unas mil veces antes de saberse sus diálogos a la perfección sin problema alguno.

Suspiró frustrada al recordar aquello y frotó sus ojos para continuar con su lectura, el pensar en tantas tonterías le distrajo del nuevo capítulo que me empezaba a descubrir, cuando la mirada café de Rin enfocó el titulo escrito con una hermosa caligrafía en medio de la hoja su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho y sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rosa, cerró un poco el libro para poder contener un poco de aire en sus pulmones. El tema que había discutido con el Maestro Chishiki hace varias semanas atrás eran conceptos básicos y tomaba en referencia las especificaciones del manual.

— _Una vez unidos en santo matrimonio, el Señor y la Señora del Oeste deben cumplir con su deber primordial ante su fina casta, la creación del primer descendiente varón de la unión. Para dicho nacimiento, es necesario que los señores estén instruidos en los diversos rituales de fertilidad para obtener un buen resultado y el cachorro príncipe se encuentre sano y fuerte._

 _ **»»** El Ritual de la Luna Nueva es siempre el más acertado entre las parejas inugamis para la fertilidad de la mujer, el astro debe estar en su punto más alto y el par deben estar bañados de la luz sagrada de la Luna, además de desnudos para que los cuerpos absorban las energías positivas. Para realizar la actividad sexual, la pareja debe recitar una petición al astro pensando en el futuro heredero del título para luego empezar la Monta durante los cuatro días siguientes a la luz de la Luna. _

Las mejillas de Rin ardían mientras su imaginación activa le otorgaba imágenes intimas de ella y Sesshomaru creando a su futuro cachorro, el cabello plateado del demonio cayendo en cascada ante la Luna Llena, mirándola con sus hermosos ojos dorados como el mismísimo oro, la palidez de su piel tersa, con su belleza inmortal y luego estaba ella, quizás un poco nerviosa, sudorosa y sonrojada hasta los codos.

La joven nunca había estado con un hombre, nunca en ese aspecto, tenía muchos amigos varones en la aldea de la Anciana Kaede como Inuyasha, el Monje Miroku y su hijo, el tierno Shippo y Kohaku, algunos otros niños pero en sus pocos años de vida, no le pasó por su mente compartir su cuerpo con alguien.

Suspiró dejando el libro a un lado de su futón, aún tenía la sangre en las mejillas y el corazón le latía fuertemente en el pecho sin darle tregua, su imaginación le trajo miles de facetas, quizás inexistentes, de Sesshomaru desplegando sus arrebatos sexuales dentro de la intimidad. ¿Sería tierno con ella? ¿O duro? ¿Le dolería cuando su señor estuviese dentro de ella? ¿O le gustaría? ¿Mantendrían relaciones sexuales para crear a su único hijo? ¿O formarían una amplia familia?

Miles de preguntas azotaban la mente de Rin y no podía tener respuesta para nada, las imágenes que traía consigo el manual le eran perturbadoras también, gráficamente debían mantener las posturas extrañas que mostraban las pequeñas pinturas, los rostros de las mujeres demostraban gusto y pasión, los hombres igual. ¿Podría ella también disfrutar de la pasión con Sesshomaru en su intimidad.

— Creo que he leído lo suficiente por hoy… Por el resto de la semana, por el resto de mi vida entera. –murmuró antes de apagar la luz de la vela y enterrar la cara en su almohada para evitar pensar en la pasión que podría sentir en los brazos de su amado.

 **|REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!**

* * *

¡Pues aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo que estaban esperando ansiosamente, ojojo!

Esta vez Rin ya ha descubierto el Manual y quizás lo que encontró no es de su agrado, o tal vez si, también están los rituales que deben poner en acción para el nuevo heredero de Sesshomaru 7u7 ¿Qué creen que puede pasar después de la noche de revelaciones de nuestra querida humanoide favorita?

Añadí una parte exclusiva para Irasue y mostrarla de un lado más suave, aunque sabemos que por la mañana seguira siendo la malvada inugami, divina, coqueta, fabulosa y regia que todos conocemos.

¡YA CASI LLEGAMOS A LOS CINCUENTA REVIEWS Y MI CORAZÓN NO PUEDE CON MÁS! ¿Creen que podamos llegar más rápido a los cien reviews? Eso me haría MUY FELIZ, aunque ustedes siempre me hacen feliz con sus comentarios que me llegan al fondo del alma.

Y hablando de otros temas, si desean ver un anime diferente a todos los otros, les recomiendo Hanasakeru Seisshounen. ¡ES DEMASIADO BUENÍSIMO Y CORTO! Consta de treinta y nueve capítulos, pero no se arrepentirán si lo ven. Y si les entusiasma la serie, tengo algunas ideas para unos fanfics, ya ustedes saben que no puedo quedarme quieta.

¡Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras, aquí no se muerde ni se pica!

Un beso enorme, ¡nos estamos leyendo!

 **Si te gustaría contactarme, escríbeme un tuit a skylerstreat y con gusto te responderé.**

 **Sky.**


	10. Espionaje con ayuda de la piedra Meidou

**Cómo convertirse en la perfecta Dama del Oeste**

 _Los personajes de este fan-fic son propiedad de_ _ **Rumiko Takahashi** , utilizados_ _para mis historias sin fines de lucro_

* * *

 **X**

 _Espionaje con ayuda de la piedra Meidou_

Rin no había podido conciliar el sueño luego de haber leído el Manual de Cómo convertirse en la perfecta Dama del Oeste, tenía el rostro pálido por la falta de sueño, el cabello pajizo, los ojos rojos y debajo de estos, unas enormes bolsas negras hacían una aparición en su cara. Cuando Aiko vino a despertarla tan temprano como siempre, tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para esconder aquel libro de terror debajo de sus almohadas, nadie debía leer aquello, ¡ni siquiera ella debió haber robado ese libro!

Bostezaba a cada cinco minutos, Aiko y Yoko notaron el extraño comportamiento de la joven, algunas veces se quedaba mirando un punto muerto en la sala mientras se ocupaban la vestimenta apropiada para el desayuno, Mayumi vino con una taza de té fría para levantar sus energías y su ánimo, se veía realmente decaída y adormilada. Sonriente, aceptó la taza de té y bebió completamente en dos tragos grandes.

Su yukata era sencilla de un suave tono de color naranja con algunos accesorios en amarillo, el verano que azotaba la región era caluroso pero aceptable para la mayoría de los sirvientes y soldados del palacio, e incluso para ella, algunas brisas frescas pasaban para el deleite de sus receptores que las aceptaban con gusto. Sin embargo, las mañanas eran un poco frías y algunas veces castañeaba sus dientes por la baja temperatura pero con el paso de las horas junto a la salida del brillante sol, todo el frío se iba rápidamente.

— La señora y el señor le esperan para el desayuno, señorita. –irrumpió un sirviente de cabellos naranja y ojos verdes con algunas marcas en las mejillas de nacimiento.

El trío de amigas y ayudantes de Rin le animaron, pellizcaron sus mejillas suavemente para darle un poco de color a su rostro paliducho antes de salir para reunirse con los dayoukai, la joven fue escoltada por el mismo sirviente uniformado de ojos verdes hacia la sala principal del palacio, el sol se escondió por un momento y Rin agradeció por eso, el dolor de cabeza por la falta de sueño empezaba a aparecer ligeramente tocándole un nervio del ojo, aunque, quizás fuese hambre también.

El sirviente abrió la puerta dejando un espacio moderado para que Rin atravesara el lugar anunciando su llegada, agradeció con una reverencia y al entrar al salón principal se percató de la ausencia de los inugamis a la hora de tomar el desayuno, suspiró mientras se encaminaba lentamente a tomar su puesto correspondiente en la mesa.

Un pequeño banquete de comida había sido preparado para satisfacer las necesidades de estómago de Rin, aunque también estaba reservado un poco para apetito de sus amos, el delicioso olor que emanaba de los bollos dulces le abrió el apetito a la joven olvidándose por un momento de sus problemas y concentrándose en la comida.

— ¡Gracias por la comida! –dijo Rin antes de tomar los palillos de madera y darse un gustazo con los manjares que tenía enfrente.

Luego de una ardua selección, en su plato había algunos roles de primavera, bollos dulces y salados, pedazos de fruta y su vaso estaba lleno de té humeante, su estómago rugía demandando un poco de aquella deliciosa comida, pero para hacer su desayuno más ameno hacía falta la compañía de una estoica y sarcástica inu no kami o en su defecto, un dayoukai igual de desinteresado y silencioso, extraño, pero así era Rin.

Sin embargo, oculto entre los pilares que conformaban el salón, un par de ojos dorados como el mismo ópalo de fuego que colgaba del cuello de la misma joven, observaban el pequeño y delicado rostro humano contraerse de gusto y disfrutar de la abundante comida en la mesa, Sesshomaru apretó la mandíbula al escuchar los pequeños gemidos y grititos ahogados que salían de los labios llenos de mermelada de fresa de Rin debido al bollo dulce que estaba comiendo con ansias.

Su madre, Irasue, le había citado para el desayuno pero Sesshomaru llegó antes de lo previsto y no se encontró con la figura esbelta y elegante de la inugami sino con la oscuridad y el silencio que el salón podía ofrecerle, tiempo que pasó meditando ciertos aspectos de su vida, hasta que se encontró con Rin pero ella no pudo verle ya que no inspeccionó la sala por completo y solo pudo llegar a encontrar el festín que los sirvientes habían dejado unos minutos antes de su llegada, sin embargo, él nunca pudo despegar la vista del menudo cuerpo de la joven.

Rin, ajena a los sentimientos encontrados que se empezaban a crear en el demonio albino, se lamió las yemas de los dedos para quitar los restos de relleno dulce del bollo cuando la figura delgada pero imponente de Sesshomaru se abrió camino en la oscuridad de una esquina del salón, usaba un kimono masculino blanco sin ningún tipo de estampado y faltaba su armadura junto a sus fieles espadas, ella ahogó un grito al encontrarse con semejante belleza.

— Buen día. –habló Sesshomaru y procedió a tomar su puesto en la mesa frente a Rin.

Rápidamente, la joven se sacó los dedos de la boca y bajó un poco la cabeza para ver las migajas que adornaban su plato vacío, no deseaba encontrarse con la mirada ambarina del demonio y trataba de evitarla a toda costa.

— Buen día, señor Sesshomaru. –murmuró Rin en voz baja aún sin dirigirle la mirada.

Sesshomaru escrutó el rostro de Rin mientras tomaba con sus garras una fruta bautizada con el nombre de Fruta del Dragón debido a su concha con espinas parecidas a las escamas de un dragón, el silencio se instaló en ellos por un largo tiempo y aunque el demonio no lo admitiese en voz alta, extrañaba las charlas interminables de su fiel compañera humana cuando aún era una niña pequeña.

Por su lado, Rin puso un poco de su entrenamiento en juego al servirle una taza de té humeante a Sesshomaru y se alabó mentalmente al no derramar ni una mínima gota, rellenó su taza de igual manera pero cuando fue a tomar un sorbo, su colgante de ópalo empezó a irradiar un extraño calor provocando un sonrojo misterioso en las mejillas de la chica, Sesshomaru tenía en la boca la última rebanada de fruta cuando sintió el brusco cambio de temperatura en Rin y decidió romper el silencio incomodo que se había establecido en ellos.

— ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el dayoukai mirando fijamente a Rin demandando una respuesta rápidamente.

Ella asintió sin mirarle a la cara pues temía que si se encontraba frente a frente con él las imágenes del Manual volvieran a su mente otra vez. Su cara ardía debido a los recuerdos de las fantasías sexuales que aquel fogoso libro le había hecho imaginar.

Sesshomaru no muy convencido del todo por la respuesta de la chica, menguó su mirada y agudizó el olfato disimuladamente tratando de encontrar alguna enfermedad en el cuerpo de Rin que diera a conocer el descontrol de su temperatura, denotó lo brillantes que se encontraban sus ojos café mientras que estos seguían mirando el plato sucio y vacío, sus mejillas coloradas de un lindo tono carmín le otorgaban cierta ternura, sin embargo, encontró las oscuras bolsas bajo los ojos de Rin y se preguntó por qué se había trasnochado, pero Sesshomaru recordó las veces que le había pillado aún despierta a altas horas de la noche para cazar las luciérnagas cuando era una niña pequeña y recorrían la región de Japón a pie en busca de Naraku.

Algo estaba perturbando la mente de Rin y le molestaba no saberlo, sabía lo mucho que la joven había madurado bajo la tutela de su madre pero que no le mirara a los ojos luego de haberla besado hace menos de tres días le parecía una tontería pero tampoco sabía por qué le afectaba tanto, el ópalo de fuego que le había regalado hace algunos días brillaba desplegando los colores del arco iris prevaleciendo en la joya el naranja.

Se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a la figura sumisa de la joven para tomarla del brazo, notó lo cálida que se encontraba su piel, Rin se sacudió un poco evitando las orbes doradas del demonio provocando que el agarre fuese mayor. Sesshomaru le hizo levantar la cara colocando una de las garras en su mentón, ella se estremeció con el contacto.

— Mírame a la cara. –le habló Sesshomaru con suavidad mientras Rin miraba fijamente sus doradas iris.

El corazón de Rin corría una maratón en su pecho, en sus lecturas de medianoche había leído que los antiguos ancestros defendían las hipótesis de que los ojos son las ventanas del alma y si todo aquello era correcto, ella estaba mirando fijamente el alma de color ámbar que se encontraba dentro del cuerpo de un terrible demonio, su mirar reflejaba un poco de preocupación, ternura y cariño.

— Yo… yo… ah… -titubeó Rin, quiso bajar la mirada otra vez pero él no se lo permitió.

Sesshomaru acercó su rostro hacia el suyo con la intención de quizás robarle un beso, ella accedió acercándose también esperando por el contacto frío de sus labios, pero nunca llegó, en ese instante apareció la figura de Irasue enfundada en una yukata de verano color azul cobalto y accesorio a juego, su abrigo felpudo del mismo tono púrpura, enarcó una ceja al ver a la pareja tan juntos.

Rin se soltó del agarre de Sesshomaru, hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo por el pasillo, dejando solos a los inugami dentro del salón principal, Irasue reprimió el impulso de soltar una carcajada ante la escena más irónica del mundo que acababa de presenciar, se había atrasado a propósito con la intención de que los tortolitos pasaran algunos minutos a solas.

— ¡Bueno pero qué tenemos aquí! –observó a la joven correr por el pasillo como alma que lleva el diablo. – ¡Vaya, Sesshomaru! Eres todo un romántico en acción, tanta dulzura me dio ganas de regurgitar la comida y no he comido en un siglo.

Sesshomaru advirtió la mirada burlona de Irasue y rodó los ojos ante el comentario de mal gusto acerca de lo ocurrido con la joven humana hace pocos minutos.

— Sandeces. –dijo Sesshomaru pasando al lado de su madre con la intención de buscar a Rin pero la voz femenina de la mujer lo detuvo

— Espera Sesshomaru… -dijo Irasure a las espaldas del dayoukai albino- La respuesta del comportamiento tan extraño de Rin está más cerca de lo que piensas, ahora retírate, puedes ir a husmear en la habitación de la chica o ve a seguir los pasos de ella, seguramente fue a los establos a visitar su mascota dragón con dos cabezas…

— Ah-Un. –terminó Sesshomaru.

El demonio se fue por el pasillo una vez terminada la conversación con su madre reflexionando entre sus palabras mientras que la Inu no Kami disfrutaba de la soledad con una taza de té humeante como fiel aliado, se encontraba satisfecha de que a pesar de los inconvenientes su plan del falso manual había salido a la perfección.

Luego de su charla intima en sus aposentos reales, decidió espiar a la joven por medio de la piedra mágica de amatista, la joya Meidou, le mostraba a Irasue la figura de Rin recostada cómodamente en su futón leyendo a la luz de unas pocas velas el Manual que había construido con ayuda del Guardalibros y el maestro Chishiki, su sentido común le hizo preguntarse el cómo se las había ingeniado la humana para encontrar el libro pues no pudo habérselo encontrado de casualidad, sin embargo, perdió el hilo de sus conspiraciones cuando observó las mejillas de Rin teñirse de un color escarlata, distorsionó la imagen de la piedra acercándose más al panorama para conocer la causa de la reacción de la joven.

Irasue sonrió un poco al notar como la chica cerraba el libro y lo escondía del futón, la imagn de la Meidou despareció dejando a la inugami feliz y satisfecha, algunos de los rituales plasmados en el libro habían sido utilizados por sus ancestros y si la chica aún deseaba seguir siendo la Dama del Oeste aquello sería una rareza, a primera vista Rin era tan frágil como una flor pero tan fuerte y decidida como el mejor guerrero para ser una humana, eso era algo digno de admirar.

En otro lado del palacio, casi en las afueras y ajena a los recuerdos de la Inu no Kami, Rin hablaba con el cuidador del establo donde Ah-Un se encontraba, el hombre demonio puso al corriente a la chica sobre el comportamiento del dragón con doble cabeza, su fiel amigo estaba pasando por una muda de escamas.

— ¿Cuánto durará esta muda, señor? –preguntó la joven preocupada por el estado de su querido amigo.

— Está empezando la etapa, señorita, pero no debe durar más de un mes. –respondió con simpleza el sirviente.

— Muchas gracias, señor. Estaré al pendiente y cualquier cosa que necesite para Ah-Un e incluso para usted mismo, no dude en pedírmela personalmente. –le aseguró Rin con una sonrisa.

El hombre dejó a Rin sola con su querido dragón de cabezas múltiples, ella acariciaba la piel llena de escamas del animal y algunas se caían en el proceso de hacerle algunos mimos y cariños al fiel compañero de viajes de la joven humana cuando era en un tiempo no tan distante muy pequeña, el dragón animado por ver a su dueña junto a él, la entretuvo unos minutos antes de que ella comenzar a alimentarle con algunas hierbas y zanahorias.

Rin alternaba los alimentos para cada cabeza correspondiente de su mascota, un poco de hierbas para Ah y algunas tiras de zanahorias para Un, luego invertía los papeles, la cola del dragón se movía con agitación y caía al suelo provocando un ruidito en su compartimiento del establo, que era un poco grande para el animal solo.

Mientras más se movía el dragón, para sacudirse algunas moscas y mosquitos, seguir comiendo o rascarse la piel, más escamas empezaban a brotar del enorme cuerpo del animal cosa que Rin encontró fascinante y empezó a guardar en la falda de su yukata naranja algunas de ellas, a contraluz brillaban como un diamante. Sin darse cuenta de sus esfuerzos, el ópalo de fuego salió de la capas de tela y Ah-Un se percató de ello, observó fijamente a Rin buscando una explicación.

— Es un regalo, Ah-Un. Me lo dio Sesshomaru hace unos días, estamos comprometidos o algo así. –le explicó Rin con voz suave al dragón.

Una de las cabezas del dragón le golpeó suavemente insistiéndole a seguir hablando acerca de aquel compromiso misterioso, Rin sonrió y abrazó con ambos brazos las dos cabezas de Ah-Un con ternura, una de las lenguas le rozó las mejillas, se escuchó la risa de la joven.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga, amigo? Nos vamos a casar, o eso creo, no estoy muy segura del todo el Manual no lo explica todo o no lo entiendo muy bien. –dijo Rin bajando la mirada, sus mejillas se colorearon un poco.

— Rin. –murmuró Sesshomaru apareciendo frente a ella y al dragón de dos cabezas. -¿Qué dijiste? Repítelo

Si hace unos minutos el rostro del Rin estaba rosa ahora se encontraba pálido y con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras que la cara del demonio albino estaba estoica y sus ojos brillaban de la furia contenida, había recibido órdenes en el pasado de no acercarse a aquel libro sin conocer las razones, pero por alguna razón lo había hecho y ahora debía pagar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Las cabezas de Ah-Uh se entrelazaron en el cuerpo de Rin, tratando de protegerla de la presencia de Sesshomaru, el dragón por ser un demonio podía sentir el aura del youkai y no eran vibraciones agradables. Rin titubeó su respuesta, él dio un paso más hacia ella y pudo escuchar los gruñidos del animal de dos cabezas.

— No voy a repetir la orden dos veces, Rin. Responde. –habló Sesshomaru.

— Lo he leído, señor Sesshomaru. –respondió Rin mirando fijamente las orbes llamantes del demonio.

— ¿Qué leíste? –preguntó otra vez, con el mismo tono duro.

— _El Manual de Cómo convertirse en la perfecta Dama del Oeste_. –dijo Rin sin ningún arrepentimiento.

 **|REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **¡CHAN, CHAN, CHAN!**

A Rin le sale castigo esta vez por romper la reglas, ¡y más las reglas de Sesshomaru! De todos los capitulos que he escrito este tiene unas partes que han sido demasiado graciosas y buenas, como la de Irasue burlandose de Sesshomaru, yo realmente pienso que Rumiko debió dibujar más encuentros de Sessh e Irasue, ¡sería el mundo en papel!

Para los que se preguntan por los rituales que he puesto en el capi anterior, es cierto, es un antiguo ritual de fertilidad que usaban las mujeres en la edad media para poder salir embarazadas rápidamente y lo de los dientes negros también es verdad pero no recuerdo si era de las Geishas o de las mujeres recién casadas, pero me pareció una buena idea colocarlo. ¡Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo!

Gracias a todas las que se toman la molestia en dejarme un review: **alexa greyson hofferson, Celeste, jezabel, PalomaLowen1 _(que amé tu dibujo con la intensidad de mil soles, cariño, me encantó),_ floresamaabc, Rinnu, gcfavela, Maytelu, yami-gabii, Yarisha, Natity, draki k7, .96, Dani pasos, luz gabriela, maryamaya1976, Clau28, HasuLess, Maizpalomero, Rinmy Uchiha, Cataratas y aquellas lectoras/es anónimas.**

También agradezco a todos/as aquellos/as que me dejan un fav y un follow, los amo con la intensidad de mil soles, cariño.

Sin embargo, quiero aprovechar los agradecimientos para dedicarle un poco de este espacio a mi mejor amigo, mi hermano y mi compañero más fiel, tú sabes quien eres, por la ayuda que me ha prestado para escribir los capítulos de esta historia, te amo.

¿Qué les ha parecido este capitulo y cual ha sido su favorito hasta entonces? Déjenme sus respuesta en los comentarios, se vienen muchas cosas buenas para esta historia, quizás una segunda parte, pero ya eso solo dependerá de ustedes **3**

¡Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras, aquí no se muerde ni se pica!

Un beso enorme, ¡nos estamos leyendo!

 **Si te gustaría contactarme, escríbeme un tuit a skylerstreat y con gusto te responderé.**

 **Sky.**


	11. Conflictos

**Cómo convertirse en la perfecta Dama del Oeste**

 _Los personajes de este fan-fic son propiedad de_ _ **Rumiko Takahashi** , utilizados_ _para mis historias sin fines de lucro_

* * *

 **XI**

 _Conflictos_

La gruesa madera con la que estaba construida el establo, donde se encontraba la imponente mascota de la futura Dama del Oeste, crujía de manera tan brusca que se hacía sentir ante el ambiente tan silente que enfundaba a la joven Rin y a Sesshomaru. A pesar de todo estar tan callado, una tensión sumamente palpable recorría cada esquina de aquel lugar que, con el paso de los segundos, se transformaba en un campo de batalla colisionado por simples miradas: Rin miraba a Sesshomaru en busca de compasión.

Ella, simplemente, no estaba preparada para tener una discusión con aquel Inugami que le había conquistado su corazón. ¿Por qué había tomado tan personal el hecho de que ella hubiese leído el Manual de Cómo Convertirse en la Perfecta Dama del Oeste? Ese era su destino… Era para lo que, durante todo el tiempo transcurrido, se había resguardado en habitaciones tan lujosas, junto con la madre de este, para transformarse en aquel ejemplo de mujer que debía tener Sesshomaru al momento de desposarse; su deseo era complacerlo y darle honor a su familia, y no que se sintiese más presión por el simple hecho de que esta siguiese con el mismo comportamiento desde que había llegado a aquellos aposentos tan ostentosos: torpe, distraído y totalmente desordenado. La pelinegra, entre tanto, lo más que podía hacer era morderse la comisura de su labio y, con una de sus manos, sujetar con fuerza –hasta el punto de arrugarlo– el dorso de su yukata.

Rin, a ese punto, ya no sabía qué comentarle al demonio cuyos orbes cada vez se hacían más grandes y se iluminaban de tal manera que daba la impresión de que la pupila, en cualquier instante, desaparecería al iris sin réplica; mientras más segundos pasaban y la joven no soltaba, al menos, un suspiro se podía percibir como la ira se acumulaba en Sesshomaru. La situación se tornaba cada vez menos agradable.

― Señor Sesshomaru, yo… ―los nervios que recorrían el cuerpo de Rin ya estaban sobrepasando los límites normales, en conjunto, sus labios comenzaron a tiritar y sus ojos, de color café intenso, se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas. ¿Por qué le estaba sucediendo esto? Ella, por más vueltas que le diese a su mente, seguía sin encontrarle una explicación lógica a la situación; sin embargo, de lo que sí estaba segura era de que aquel frívolo zarpazo recorriéndole, en ese instante, todo su cuerpo le desagradaba de manera totalitaria.

La mente de Rin divagó por un instante: ¿y si al casarse con Sesshomaru tendría que enfrentar este tipo de situaciones diariamente? El hecho de imaginarse reprimida, teniendo que dar explicaciones por todo y manteniendo una responsabilidad para no llevarle la contraria a su futuro esposo hacía que, de alguna u otra forma, algunos nervios se le crispasen. Rin se vio enjaulada, apresada. Como si dos cadenas lo bastante fuertes le tomaran por sorpresa y la inmovilizaran totalmente en la habitación más oscura de todo el Palacio; ¿así sería su nueva vida?

Una mueca se atravesó por su rostro cuando volvió en sí.

― Rin

Soltó Sesshomaru mientras le quedase paciencia dentro de él; sus largos cabellos, de color blanco, se movían al compás del viento. Seguía expectante, seguía reteniendo su mirada, de manera fija, en los orbes de Rin. Él sólo buscaba una simple respuesta: ¿por qué? Y, a cambio, no recibía, aunque fuese, una excusa sobre ello.

La educación de Sesshomaru, debido a criarse con dos seres celestiales con mucho poder, lo había convertido en un ser reticente y exigente, ya que, cualquier cosa que este pidiese, había que cumplírselo sin demora, después de todo, él sería el heredero al trono del Palacio. A parte de ello, el afecto que sus padres compartían hacia el pequeño demonio no era el más atento de todo, por consiguiente, una personalidad aún más frívola albergaría en los adentros del Inugami.

Pero, en algún momento, en algún instante, alguien le habría preguntado a Sesshomaru si, con toda la certeza, a él le gustaba ser así. Si sólo alguien lo hubiese hecho, de manera muy segura, este hubiese contestado: _Por supuesto que no._

Las circunstancias que había tenido que pasar desde que era un infante le habían obligado a cumplir con susodicha metamorfosis. Aun así, solo podría ser de una dura coraza; una coraza que, hasta los momentos, la única persona que había logrado romper, de manera sigilosa pero perfecta, era esa chica, sí, la misma que tenía enfrente de él. Rin le había recordado a Sesshomaru lo excelente que se siente el sentir.

Todo se transformaba en acciones sinceras. Y, quizás, por eso mismo, después de lo transcurrido con la mencionada mortal, ¿por qué no le había comentado nada, en lo absoluto, del Manual? ¿Por qué no le comentaba que sabía su verdadera composición? Que, más que un guerrero, era un demonio. Él sólo quería escuchar eso para aclararle, por una vez por todas que, a pesar de que fuese un demonio, él jamás le haría daño, más bien, todo lo contrario, haría lo que fuese para protegerla y darle a entender que hasta el ser con más malicia en su interior puede tener ese lado afectivo y protector que cualquier persona necesita para ser comprendido como el mejor valor que puede poseer cualquier persona…

Incluso hasta un ser de divinidad.

Sin embargo, esa oportunidad jamás se presentó, pues, lo que recibía por parte de la futura Dama del Oeste era, simplemente, nada.

― Sesshomaru… Es que…

Rin seguía desvariando y era un milagro que soltara, si quiera, una palabra coherente sin estar acompañada de un balbuceo previo.

La paciencia de Sesshomaru colmó y, con una intención no tan consciente, comenzó a alzar la voz de manera autoritaria.

― ¿Por qué lo leíste cuando te dije, con especificación, que no lo hicieras, Rin? Dime, ¿es que ahora te gusta desafiarme?

Rin quedó muda después del último comentario proveniente del ente con ojos dorados. ¿Realmente le estaba cuestionando su integridad y lealtad?

Los ojos de Rin se llenaron más de lágrimas y, sería en cuestión de segundos, cuando una de estas resbaló por su delicada (y sonrojada) mejilla.

Mientras tanto, las dos cabezas del dragón, que pertenecía a la humana, rugieron al unísono y, de manera abrupta, comenzaron a amedrentar contra Sesshomaru con sus ojos de un color verde podrido, los cuales, reflejaban gran furia reprimida. Si ambos hubiesen tenido la oportunidad de hablar, no lo hubiesen pensado dos veces para interceder en defensa de aquella joven de cabellos tan oscuros como una noche sin luna.

Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de la actitud de la criatura… Eso solo empeoró la situación.

― Esto no tiene que ver con ustedes dos. ―Soltó sin más y señalando con el dedo índice a las dos cabezas, su tono de voz no era agradable en aquel momento de tensión.

Las ráfagas de viento aumentaban cada vez su velocidad haciendo que las hojas que habían finalizado su recorrido en el suelo del establo se devolviesen hacia su punto de origen y formasen un pequeño remolino que encerraba todo lo que quedaba en el centro de estas.

El silencio, nuevamente, se volvió una figura presente entre aquellas dos presencias que, al parecer, ya no tenían más nada que decirse; sin embargo, antes de que el Inugami tomará la decisión de retirarse, una figura imponente y con autoridad se apareció en susodichos aposentos.

Irasue, desde la distancia, había presenciado toda la discusión por parte de los tórtolos y, lo único que tenía en sus manos, era analizar el punto final del argumento para, luego, ella poder interceder y dar un cierre a tal confrontación que, para su criterio propio, parecía una simple rabieta de un niño mimado.

La Inu no Kami solo se tomaría fracciones de segundos para inhalar una pequeña bocanada de aire y, con la misma serenidad, soltarla. Sus ojos, de un color más brillante que los de su progenitor, se centraron, principalmente, en este. Ya había preparado, con meticulosidad, lo que iba a decir, tanto así, que sus palabras fueron tan concisas y exactas como nunca antes.

― Yo he hecho que lo lea, Sesshomaru.

― ¿Disculpa?

― Yo he hecho que lea el Manual.

― Pues me parece que eso no está…

El joven de cabellos blancos no pudo terminar la frase pues fue interrumpido por su madre de manera rápida.

― ¿Y quién eres tú, hijo mío, para decirle a esta joven qué hacer o qué no? Sabes, perfectamente, que al convertirse en tu esposa tomará el título de Dama del Oeste y, por ende, tiene que estar preparada. De ella no es la culpa. En realidad, no es culpa de nadie. Así que no quiero altanerías por tu parte, Sesshomaru. El hecho de que te convertirás en su esposo, no significa que te convertirás en su dueño. No hagas que me dé jaqueca.

Los ojos de Rin quedaron totalmente en blanco y su cara se pasmó.

Desde que había llegado al Palacio, sí, había visto uno que otro roce entre Sesshomaru y su madre, pero, en ese instante, fue cuando realmente vio la autoridad de Irasue para con su progenitor. No necesitó alzar la voz, no necesitó ser cruel, tampoco recurrió a métodos externos (y violentos) para hacerlo entrar en razón. Sólo necesito un tono de voz calmado, firme y seguro para que la presencia de Sesshomaru desapareciese por completo sin siquiera chistar.

Después de todo, el concepto que Rin había formalizado con Irasue desde un principio era bastante erróneo: no se trataba de una mujer imparcial, se trataba de una mujer que buscaba un equilibrio. Eso era lo más importante. Aquella joven de cabellos negros, en ese instante, le empezó a tomar más consideración y respeto a la Inu no Kami.

La presencia de Irasue, después de haber finalizado con todo aquello, se iba a desvanecer en los paredones que cubrían el establo para, nuevamente, poder refugiarse en los adentros del Palacio y seguir con sus funciones como Dama del Oeste. Aun así, antes de que Rin se sintiese como una tonta por no decirlo en el momento preciso, se acercó hacia la Inu no Kami lo más pronto posible para reconocerle el gran acto que había cometido.

―No tengo palabras para agradecerle por defenderme, señora, yo…

Irasue oyó con claridad estas palabras y, con una pequeña vuelta que daría a su rostro para mirar por encima del hombro a la joven, espetó:

― ¿Y qué te ha hecho pensar que eso lo hice por ti?

La emoción de Rin se detuvo en seco.

Irasue se dio una vuelta completa para exponer su figura de frente y ahora, aquellos orbes tan místicos y con un poder de atracción inigualable, se dirigían con atención hacia los ojos cafés de la pelinegra.

― Ten en cuenta una cosa: mi único objetivo contigo es convertirte en la mejor Dama del Oeste para no arrepentirme y sentir que mi hijo cometió el peor error eligiéndote como esposa y, por ende, en la madre de mis nietos. Mi familia siempre ha tenido honor y gloria, y mientras siga con suficiente vitalidad, así procuraré que sea. Te repito, aquello no lo hice por ti, lo hice por mí. No pretendo desarrollar afecto hacia ti, Rin. Y tampoco espero que tú lo desarrolles hacia mí. Mi propósito es uno, como bien te lo dije antes, y no voy a dejar que nadie, ni siquiera mi progenitor, se interponga en mi cometido. Ahora, vete preparando, pronto tendrás una próxima lección conmigo… ¿O pensaste que con saber sonreír y tener buenos modales habías finalizado tu entrenamiento?

La Inu no Kami, después de soltar aquellas palabras, daría su respectiva vuelta para darle la espalda a la joven de cabellos azabaches y, con paso firme, se retiraría hacia sus aposentos, dejando, únicamente, a Rin con Ah-Un; en ese instante, Rin, suspiró de una manera muy profunda y miró con ojos tenues a su dragón.

― Y yo que pensaba que ya iba encajando en todo este asunto…

Por último, esta decidió depositar un beso en las mejillas de ambos de sus dragones, para luego, irse cabizbaja a continuar con sus obligaciones, era demasiado temprano para afligirse tanto.

 **|REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **Este capitulo quiero dedicárselo a PalomaLowen1, ¡ha dibujado una escena de la historia y le ha quedado espectacular! ¡Su talento es envidiable, muchas gracias por ese hermoso dibujo, cariño!**

Gracias a mi amigo, **Verbigracia** , por ayudarme a crear este maravilloso capitulo, te amo, mi amor.

Irasue y Sesshomaru han sacado las garras, la pobre Rin ha estado en medio del fusilamiento, pobre chica. Hasta a mi me han dado de darle unos zarpazos a Sessh para que deje de ser tan _él,_ pero ya sabemos como es él y hay que amarlo a pesar de todo. ¡Jojojojo!

Ah-Un defendiendo a Rin es lo más bello que se me pudo ocurrir, me hizo recordar a mi perro cuando alguien me abraza o se me acerca más de lo debido, tengo a mi propio Sessh (OJALÁ, DIOS LEE ESTAS PALABRAS)

Si les ha gustado este capitulo, dejen un comentario de esos que me encantan tanto, ¡las adoro! ¿Qué creen que pasará en el siguiente capitulo?

¡Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras, aquí no se muerde ni se pica!

Un beso enorme, ¡nos estamos leyendo!

 **Si te gustaría contactarme, escríbeme un tuit a skylerstreat y con gusto te responderé.**

 **Sky.**


	12. Visitas inesperadas

**Cómo convertirse en la perfecta Dama del Oeste**

 _Los personajes de este fan-fic son propiedad de_ _ **Rumiko Takahashi** , utilizados_ _para mis historias sin fines de lucro_

* * *

 **XII**

 _Visitas inesperadas_

La semana había pasado monstruosamente lenta para Rin desde el pequeño asunto del Manual con Sesshomaru y las crudas palabras de Irasue hacia ella, sin embargo, como ahora el misterioso libro no estaba en su totalidad prohibido se podía dar el lujo de poder leerlo en la comodidad de su habitación cuando terminaba sus clases de etiqueta, quién había visto algunos cambios en la mortal durante los ensayos para próximos eventos llenos de youkai aristocráticos.

El Manual le mostraba de manera crítica a Rin ciertos aspectos que Irasue no le había explicaba con profundidad, costumbres que no conocía y tradiciones incapaces de olvidar, por alguna extraña razón los rituales de fertilidad no salían de su cabeza y comúnmente solía ser el tema de sus sueños húmedos junto a un guapo demonio de cabellos platinados y ojos dorados ardientes.

La mañana había pasado con lentitud por el cielo y el sol empezaba a colocarse en un punto medio para dar paso a un crepúsculo colorido, las corrientes de aire soplaban con frescura y vitalidad, Rin solía sentarse frente al árbol de cerezo para observar la hermosa combinación de colores en el cielo, ese lapsus de tiempo cuando la luz y la oscuridad se encontraban por unos momentos dando un paso a una sola.

Algunas hojas y flores caían delicadamente al césped perfectamente cortado adornando con su precioso color rosa pastel, la joven los recolectaba entre la palma de sus manos y sonreía un poco melancólica, no podía visitar a Ah-Un debido a su muda de escamas, el cuidador le advirtió que el dragón se encontraba de malhumor y rascaba su cuerpo cada cinco minutos debido al ardor de las escamas nuevas, probablemente Sesshomaru seguía molesto con ella, Aiko, Yoko y Mayumi seguramente se encontraban laborando en las cocinas o limpiando algún sector del palacio, Irasue solo le instruía y no le provocaba agobiarla con sus charlas infinitas debido a que su vínculo aún no se terminaba de formar.

Suspiró completamente aburrida, tiró los pétalos de cerezo y observó cómo caían al césped mientras que otros corrían al son del viento salvaje sin alejarse mucho del cuerpo menudo de la joven con cabellos azabaches, su kimono naranja pastel tenia alguno de ellos pegados en la suave tela. Recordó entonces que debía entregar el pergamino de aquella guerrera china al Guardalibros, hizo el ademán de levantarse cuando el ópalo empezó a calentarse otra vez, le dio la impresión de que la joya perdía su color ambarino para dar paso a una roca amarillenta con destellos blancos, purpura y un poco de verde también. Volvió a quedarse en la misma posición tomando entre sus manos el ópalo observando su accesorio favorito con una mirada interrogante.

― ¿Qué le sucede a…?

― Rin.

Por reacción rápida, dejó caer la joya y escondió sus manos detrás de la espalda, le echó una mirada a su posesión más valiosa para ver si había recuperado su color natural, así había sido, ya no irradiaba calor sino un extraño frio que le dejó aún más interrogantes que las anteriores. Debía de haber una conexión con su collar y Sesshomaru, solo ocurrían ciertas cosas cuando él estaba cerca o a su lado, como ahora.

Aún tenía un poco de pena cuando le miró fijamente, pero no percibió alguna molestia en sus hermosos orbes dorados, eran cálidos como el sol de la mañana que tostaba su piel y resplandecientes como miles de estrellas, pero su rosto serio como habitualmente se encontraba, su cabello lo movía el viento de la noche y conforme pasaba los minutos, Rin pensaba que no había ser más hermoso que él.

― Sígueme. –ordenó Sesshomaru, sin darle tiempo a responder a la jovencita, dio la vuelta para caminar al interior del castillo.

Rin asintió, levantando su cuerpo con rapidez para no perder el paso de su amo, algunas flores del cerezo cayeron en el césped siendo abandonadas cruelmente porque la atención de la joven se veía acaparada por el demonio de cabellos blanquecinos que caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del palacio proveniente de su puro linaje, apenas había anochecido y sus clases habían terminado con broche de oro.

Caminando detrás del demonio, recordó el momento del clímax de la discusión con Sesshomaru y sentía como la verdad quería salir a flote, mordisqueó su labio inferior durante todo el recorrido mientras que su mente encontraba la manera de abordarle al demonio una disculpa lo suficientemente convincente para que pudiese perforar la dura coraza interna que poseía, no podía ser nada romántico como las declaraciones de amor en sus novelas pero tampoco nada tan escueto o serio para que él no se sintiese engañado por los sentimientos de Rin, maquinando y escogiendo las palabras adecuadas.

Por otro lado, Sesshomaru detuvo su paso y sintió el cuerpo de la humana chocar con su espalda al momento de detener su andar, se volteó para escanear el rostro joven de la podía ser su compañera por el resto de su eternidad demoniaca, sus ojos achocolatados observaban su rostro con interrogación pero pudo distinguir un velo de pensamientos interrumpidos, tenía entre sus dientes su pequeño labio inferior por lo que el demonio tuvo que respirar hondo para no abalanzarse sobre ella y atacarla con la unión de sus labios, las cosas entre ellos no habían sido muy bien últimamente, él lo reconocía pero todo se debía a la desobediencia de Rin junto a su curiosidad indomable.

― Madre ha de hablar contigo, Rin. –dijo Sesshomaru observando fijamente a la humana de cabellera azabache y ojos oscuros, como una noche al solitario.

― ¿Conmigo? bueno, pero tengo que hablar con usted, ¿podría hacerme un espacio, señor…?

Se vio interrumpida por la elegante presencia de Irasue, la opulencia del traje que portaba la demonio dejó boquiabierta a Rin por un momento incapaz de terminar la frase que tanto había formado en su mente durante los últimos diez minutos, la mirada de Sesshomaru pasó de ser cálida a crítica en cuestión de segundos, el color azul real combinado con algunos accesorios plateados y blancos daban a entender la posición que gozaba la Inu no Kami, dirigió a Rin una mueca de cansancio y en sus ojos se denotaba la impaciencia.

― ¿Por qué traes puestas estas fachas, niña? –le dirigió una mirada rabiosa a Sesshomaru- No podrás ver a las otras damas con esos harapos de pobretona, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de aparecernos tarde cuando somos las anfitrionas. –dijo Irasue, sin dejar de ver la agitación que se creaba en su estómago.

― ¿Otras damas, señora Irasue? Me temo que no….

Nuevamente se vio interrumpida, pero esta vez fue por Sesshomaru quién miraba a su madre con recelo.

― Madre planea presentarte en sociedad, Rin. –le aclaró el youkai sin dirigirle la mirada.

― Oh…. Entonces no estoy presentable para pasar una tarde con las damas, quizás debería ir a…

― No vas a ninguna parte, no hay tiempo para que puedas estar presentable, niña. –ladró Irasue molesta por la poca retención de Rin, rodó los ojos y la tomó de la muñeca. –Oremos a Kami para que te tomen por tonta y no por desaliñada, vamos, no podemos hacerlas esperar mucho más.

Lo último que vieron los ojos de Rin antes de ser llevada por la fuerza de Irasue fue el rostro de Sesshomaru, estoico pero con los ojos brillantes, ni siquiera pudo regalarle una sonrisa pues al momento de voltear la vista cuatro pares de ojos coloridos y resplandecientes se fijaron en ella, el nerviosismo empezó a correr por su cuerpo y para empeorar las cosas, su ópalo de fuego se empezaba a enfriar de una manera sobrenatural.

― Oh Kami, ayúdame…. –murmuró esperando no ser oída por las cuatro demonizas que se encontraban frente a ella.

La más joven tenía un abanico rosa entre sus dedos y lo utilizaba para darse un poco de fresco, las hebras de cabellos anaranjados se movían en un vaivén perfecto y sus ojos rosa se fijaban en ella sin darle tregua a nada, aquellas presentes eran youkai, sin embargo, hizo una reverencia un poco torpe al lado de Irasue, quién bufó por ver los movimientos rígidos y toscos de Rin.

― Señoras, lamento la demora, esta es Rin… La futura Dama del Oeste. –concluyó la Inu no Kami mientras presentaba a la humana, ella hizo otra reverencia más firme.

Se acercó cautelosa a la mesa llena de dulces y bocadillos para pasar una tarde de té, Rin supuso que era el momento de poner en prácticas sus habilidades para la ceremonia del té, la más importante, según su histérica futura suegra.

― Me llamo Tora, soy la dama del Sur. –se presentó la mujer a la izquierda de Irasue, el cabello era anaranjado y dos franjas color melón atravesaban su rostro de manera diagonal, su traje era igual de elegante que el de la Inu no Kami pero en colores terrosos. –Y esta es mi hija, Bara, princesa Bara de las tierras del Sur.

Señaló a la joven de cabellos naranja y ojos rosados, aquel nombre le hacía justicia, era dueña de una belleza inimaginable pero no duró mucho tiempo para que Rin se sintiese un poco fuera de lugar con su yukata sencilla de verano rosa, como muestra de sus emociones, el ópalo se entibió, la sensación le era tan familiar, el calor suave que emanaba su joya era similar a la temperatura corporal de Sesshomaru y debido a eso, sus nervios crispados empezaron a calmarse.

― Es un honor conocer a la prometida del príncipe Sesshomaru. –habló Bara dejando el abanico encima de la mesa y realizando una reverencia de lo más perfecta, Rin le imitó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Mientras las otras mujeres se presentaban como Koibi, dama del Norte, siendo un demonio de piel azul y ojos blancos y Sunako, Dama del Este, con la tez tostada del mismo tono de la tierra húmera por la lluvia y unos orbes tan oscuros como los de ella.

La tarde corría para Rin y descubrió que Lady Tora no quitaba la vista de sus acciones lo que provocaba que la humana temblase a todo momento, no le gustaba ser observada mucho tiempo y mucho menos ser el centro de atención, Bara no hablaba lo suficiente como para que Rin quisiese entablar una conversación eternas como esas que solía tener con Sesshomaru cuando era una pequeña niña asombrada por su amo. Lady Koibi y Sunako eran de lo más agradables y afables, sus comentarios le daban a Rin muchos ánimos a cumplir con su futuro rol de Dama del Oeste.

― Su atuendo es exquisito, princesa Bara. –exclamó Rin, intentado como por décima vez intentar charlar con la pomposa princesa.

― Lo es, querida muchacha. –respondió Lady Tora en lugar de su hija, miró la yukata sencilla de Rin y en su mirada se denotó maldad, gracia y algo que la joven humana no pudo determinar. –Es la seda más fina que existe en todo Japón.

― Le agradezco, Rin, su traje también es de lo más… -Bara hizo una pausa para recorrer con sus ojos rosa brillante la yukata de Rin. –modesto.

Rin forzó una sonrisa cuando por dentro deseaba desenfundar una de las espadas de su amo y volver trocitos a Bara junto a su madre pomposa, reprimió una impertinencia cuando se enteró que las visitas inesperadas serían unos húespedes improvistos, hecho que aguó el temperamento de Rin por la semana entera, si de por si se le hacia difícil convivir con Irasue se le haría mas cuesta arriba pasar tiempo de calidad con una pomposa princesa de las tierras de Sur, por lo visto, había dejado de ser la favorita de Kami.

 **|REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **USTEDES TIENEN TODA LA POTESTAD DE ODIARME. RECONOZCO QUE SOY LA PEOR DE TODAS, QUE AVERGONZADA DE SIENTO.**

Luego de dos meses sin pisar FF vengo, de una manera muy caradura, a dejarle el capítulo doce el que me ha costado escribir dos meses, DOS MESES ESCRIBIENDO ESTO. La inspiración es una perra, debido a su falta, anterior a este, he puesto locuras de locuras y esta es la más decente que he podido escribir, asi que, aqui tienen.

¡Personajes nuevos, si! Bara y Tora son mierda, las odio, se que es imposible odiar a tus propios personajes pero de todo hay en la viña del señor, mis amores, y si quieren un spoiler, **B̶a̶r̶a̶ ̶y̶ ̶S̶e̶s̶s̶h̶o̶m̶a̶r̶u̶ ̶e̶s̶t̶a̶b̶a̶n̶ ̶c̶o̶m̶p̶r̶o̶m̶e̶t̶i̶d̶o̶s̶ ̶p̶e̶r̶o̶ ̶é̶l̶ ̶n̶o̶ ̶d̶e̶s̶e̶a̶b̶a̶ ̶j̶u̶n̶t̶a̶r̶ ̶s̶u̶ ̶v̶i̶d̶a̶ ̶c̶o̶n̶ ̶e̶l̶l̶a̶,̶ ̶a̶s̶í̶ ̶q̶u̶e̶,̶ ̶e̶l̶l̶a̶ ̶y̶ ̶s̶u̶ ̶m̶a̶d̶r̶e̶ ̶t̶r̶a̶t̶a̶r̶á̶n̶ ̶d̶e̶ ̶r̶e̶c̶o̶n̶q̶u̶i̶s̶t̶a̶r̶ ̶a̶ ̶n̶u̶e̶s̶t̶r̶o̶ ̶d̶e̶m̶o̶n̶i̶o̶.̶**

Así que bueno, espero que disfruten de este pedazo de mi historia empolvada y den vida con sus comentarios, favs y PM, que es mi única fuente de feels, ustedes son los mejores _skylers_ del mundo.

¡Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras, aquí no se muerde ni se pica!

Un beso enorme, ¡nos estamos leyendo!

 **Si te gustaría contactarme, escríbeme un tuit a skylerstreat y con gusto te responderé.**

 **Sky.**


	13. Presentimiento de guerra

**Cómo convertirse en la perfecta Dama del Oeste**

 _Los personajes de este fan-fic son propiedad de_ _ **Rumiko Takahashi** , utilizados_ _para mis historias sin fines de lucro_

* * *

 **XIII**

 _Presentimiento de guerra_

Luego de haber pasado una detestable tarde llena de pretensiones, comentarios malintencionados en su contra, té y orgullo, la joven humana de cabellos oscuros y porte torpe esperó junto a la demonio de coletas a que sus invitadas de honor abandonaran la sala al caer la noche, algo extraño se formaba en el pecho de Rin que no supo describir por lo que prefirió guardar silencio mientras Irasue servía un poco de té. Hizo un ademán para levantarse pero la voz de femenina de la Inu no Kami detuvo a la humana.

― Debería irme, señora…. ―dijo Rin con una pequeña mueca en su rostro, deseaba quedarse a solas en su habitación para tratar de digerir lo que había pasado aquella tarde.

― Yo no te estoy echando a patadas, es tarde, si, pero necesito hablar contigo primero antes de que vayas a tus aposentos. ―habló Irasue luego de dejar la taza en la encimera de la mesa, sus orbes dorados se dirigieron a la chica y le perforaron tratando de sacarle con un solo mirar todos los sentimientos encontrados que se le formaban a la humana.

― ¿De verdad? ¿Es otra lección? Pensé que las habíamos estudiado todas ya… ―las cejas de Rin se fruncieron logrando una mueca de fastidio, no deseaba seguir estudiando y memorizando las reglas que debía seguir para convertirse en una buena esposa para Sesshomaru, aquello le estaba empezando a cansar.

― Las lecciones han terminado. ―finalizó Irasue con el rostro impávido, Rin pestañeó varias veces sin creer lo que la inu no kami le estaba diciendo.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló entre ellas, la humana de dulce rostro había quedado pasmada, el que sus lecciones acabasen significaba una sola cosa y el corazón de Rin se contrajo para luego latir desbocado en su pecho, sus mejillas se colorearon al pensar que la ceremonia de unión se iba a celebrar más de rápido de lo pensado, su proceso de aprendizaje se alargó mucho más de lo planteado anteriormente debido a que ninguna de las féminas contaba con el Manual prohibido, pero una vez recuperado, Rin pudo entender mejor el comportamiento de todo.

― Te sugiero que calmes ese pulso, tengo tímpanos sensibles y con todo ese aleteo me los vas a explotar. ―gruñó la pelipleateado cubriendo sus canales auditivos con sus manos y frunciendo ligeramente las cejas plateadas. Rin se sonrojó y susurró una disculpa. ―Como sea, ahora viene el reto más grande. Aunque a mi tampoco me hace gracia que Tora y su hija con complejos de grandeza esté merodeando por mi morada, luego de la ceremonia, las Lady están aquí por algo y es demostrarnos a todas lo grandiosa que puedes llegar a ser. Más vale que te causes una buena presentación, no gasté todo mi tiempo valioso en educar a una cabeza hueca.

― Si, señora Irasue, le prometo que daré todo de mi para impresionar a todos. ―comentó Rin con una felicidad arrolladora, la demonio encaró una ceja para luego dejar una sombra de sonrisa en su rostro.

― Bara es una pomposa muchacha, muy educada, pero pomposa y no hay nada que me saque de quicio que eso. –le confesó Irasue rodando los ojos dorados. ―Con Sesshomaru me basta y sobra, pero lo que quería decirte no es nada de esto, si no que te cuides de Tora y su hija, mi pequeño cachorro arisco y Bara estuvieron comprometidos desde su nacimiento, un plan idiota de mi cónyuge, Inu no Taisho tenía unas ideas tan descabelladas… Qué bueno que ya esté muerto, así no le hace daño a más nadie. ―Irasue se levantó y Rin le imitó, ya había sentido la rudeza del trato de las regentes de las tierras sureñas, pero no entendía el por qué el padre de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha lo emparejase con semejante víbora.

― ¿Debo cuidarme de ellas? ¿Por qué?

― Ellas harán todo lo posible porque falles, las he estado observando… ―murmuró antes de señalar su bien más preciado, la extraña piedra Meidou, Rin asintió.

Irasue condujo a Rin en el pasillo, ninguna hablaba solo caminaban hasta llegar a la ala norte del palacio, las decoraciones eran más brillantes y hermosas, las paredes estaban decoradas con tono azulado descendiendo hasta llegar a blanco, la humana nunca había llegado hasta aquella parte de su nuevo hogar y mucho menos deleitado su vista con tan preciosos adornos, la Inu no Kami se devolvió ante ella en una puerta mucho más grande con cerradura dorada y piedras preciosas, Rin detuvo el paso esperando algún comentario de la mujer con dos coletas.

― No soy tu aliada, Rin, mucho menos tu madre o amiga, pero si mi obstinado hijo eligiese a alguien como su esposa, me agradaría muchísimo que fueses tú. ―Irasue le dedicó una mirada abrasadora a la joven humana, calló un segundo para luego agregar. ―Como le cuentes esto a alguien, me encargaré personalmente de arrancarte la lengua. Buenas noches.

Lo último que Rin pudo ver de la youkai fue un destello plateado entrar a la habitación, las palabras de Irasue formaban eco en la mente de Rin, una parte de ella quería brincar, saltar y hasta llorar de la felicidad que le proporcionaba aquella confesión pero su lado racional le hacía guardar la compostura recordando que podría utilizar esa energía con Bara y su madre, Lady Tora, se encaminó siguiendo la ruta que había recorrido junto a la señora de las tierras del Oeste y retomar el camino hasta su habitación.

Aún quedaban unos rayos de luz en el cielo, pero un cuarto creciente hacía aparición en el cielo junto a algunas estrellas en el firmamento, siguió caminando por el pasillo, saludó algunos soldados que pasaban y asintieron ante su atención hacia ellos, algunas sirvientes del palacio le miraban como si un tercer ojo le hubiese brotado de la cabeza, pero igual le saludaron cortésmente. Rin iba a cruzar la curva que daba a los jardines pero como un silbido escuchó la voz de Bara, no le dio importancia y rodó los ojos, pero al voltear la mirada adonde provenía el habla, se quedó de piedra, Sesshomaru estaba con ella, trató de acercarse un poco para escuchar la conversación que estaban teniendo, se escondió en un pilar y trató de agudizar el oído, el ópalo empezó a entibiarse y Rin cubrió su boca con una mano para no empezar a chillar por si la joya quemaba su piel, pero el calor era agradable.

― ¿Una humana, Sesshomaru? ¿¡Estás hablando en serio?! –le refutaba Bara, sus ojos rosa chicle brillaban con intensidad, las franjas de tigresa que cruzaban su rostro no eran naranjas, eran rojas, estaba furiosa y le enseñaba sus colmillos al dayoukai.

Sesshomaru no demostraba estar irritado, pero realmente lo estaba, Bara no era más que una niña consentida y demasiado mimada a los ojos del fiero demonio, le había tolerado demasiadas cosas cuando sus padres los habían comprometido desde que eran unos niños, ella había cambiado, ya no era la pequeña tigresa que jugaba a las katanas con él, su madre, Lady Tara, se había encargado de destrozar su esencia hasta convertirla en lo que era hoy, una cáscara.

― Te sugiero que cierres la boca, Bara. Estás en mis tierras, yo mando aquí. ―escupió Sesshomaru con los ojos centellantes de ira, su autocontrol estaba demasiado presionado en aquel momento por la insistencia de la futura heredera de las codiciadas tierras del Oeste.

― ¡No puedes dejarme por una humana, Sesshomaru! Su apestosa especie, ¡los odias! ―chilló la joven de ojos rosa, su cabello lo movía el viento al igual que los decorados del elegante kimono, de brazos cruzados y actitud testaruda le respondía con aquel tono al heredero de Irasue e Inu no Taisho, aquel demonio conocido por toda la región como el más fiero.

― Nuestro compromiso se rompió hace años, Bara. ―le gruñó Sesshomaru con acidez. ―Lo que haga o deje de hacer, no te incumbe. No lo volveré a decir una tercera vez, cierra la maldita boca.

La joven dio una media vuelta para irse caminando conjurando maldiciones por su boca, Bara estaba completamente furiosa, sus manos estaban convertidas en puños que prometían un puñetazo a la más minima molestia, su cuerpo desapareció cuando caminando a grandes zancadas se perdió en el pasillo, Sesshomaru se había quedado solo observando el cuarto creciente de la luna en el oscuro firmamento rodeado de estrellas brillantes. Los pensamientos le invadían junto a una gran furia que poco a poco crecía a favor de su madre y Bara, la suave corriente de aire le acariciaba el rostro y hacia volar sus platinados cabellos, poco había podido hablar con Rin acerca de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, la visita a Irasue por motivos 'educativos' se alargó demasiado y no le agradaba del todo al primogénito de los señores del Oeste.

Estaba listo para volverse y marcharse a su ala correspondiente en el palacio, Rin desde su escondite detrás del pilar le observó caminar lentamente hasta desaparecerse de su vista, se había quitado el collar y lo sostenía con la mano izquierda, poco escuchó de la conversación que Sesshomaru sostuvo con Lady Bara pero supuso no debió ser nada bueno para que la demonio de raza atigrada se fuese del lugar echando espumarajos por la boca y con los ojos entornados de pura furia, había tenido esperanzas de poder preguntarle al demonio de cabellos plata algunas cosas acerca del Ópalo que descubrió durante todo el tiempo estuvo usándolo.

Rin tenía muchas teorías acerca de la misteriosa joya que portaba con orgullo, era más que un símbolo, de eso estaba segura, la piedra que tanto le recordaba a la mirada cálida y ámbar de su señor guardaba un misterio que estaba dispuesta a descubrir a toda cosa.

Siguió su camino hasta su habitación sin ninguna otra distracción, al llegar, se desvistió sola debido a que sus ayudantes debían estar en algún otro lugar del palacio y ella podía disfrutar de su intimidad, la yukata rosa de verano se hizo un charco en el piso y los sencillos adornos dejaron el cabello de Rin hasta soltar una cascada de cabello azabache completamente lacio, desnuda y con la privacidad de su lado, cogió un vestido de tela fina para dormir, no leería de los pergaminos que El Guardalibros le había estado prestando, debía consultar muchas cosas con la almohada esa noche.

Al recostar la cabeza en la mullida almohada y ubicar su cuerpo en una posición cómoda en su futón, Rin cayó en un profundo sueño con la sensación de estar siendo observada por una cálida mirada ambarina que ella reconocería hasta en el Inframundo, trató de despegar sus ojos pero el sueño había vencido esta batalla.

 **|REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **C H A N. C H A N. C H A N.**

Quiero agradecer a todos los que se dedican unos minutos en dejarme sus hermosos comentarios que me inspiran y me encanta leer, su apoyo en esta historia es lo más importante para mi en todo momento, que les guste los disparate que escribo me llega hasta lo más hondo del kokoro, de verdad.

Bueno, ahora las cositas se han puesto un poco peludas a nuestra Rin pero ella saldrá de esto, ¿verdad? NO SE PIERDAN EL OTRO CAPITULO DE COMO CONVERTIRSE EN LA PERFECTA DAMA DEL OESTE, jajaja. Vale no, esto no es una telenovela, pero sería buen material para ello. ¿Hasta ahora, cual ha sido su personaje favorito y por qué? Déjenmelo en los comentarios.

El próximo capitulo será dedicado a nuestro demonio favorito y sus pensamientos acerca de todo lo que está pasando.

¡Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras, aquí no se muerde ni se pica!

Un beso enorme, ¡nos estamos leyendo!

 **Si te gustaría contactarme, escríbeme un tuit a skylerstreat y con gusto te responderé.**

 **Sky.**


	14. Confesiones a luz de la luna

**Cómo convertirse en la perfecta Dama del Oeste**

 _Los personajes de este fan-fic son propiedad de_ _ **Rumiko Takahashi** , utilizados_ _para mis historias sin fines de lucro_

* * *

 **XIV**

 _Confesiones a la luz de la luna_

Sesshomaru había adoptado un nuevo pasatiempo por las noches, se trataba de vigilar el sueño de su futura esposa para que nada del exterior pudiese dañarle, mientras el astro sol se ausentaba y la luna le cubría por el largo intervalo de tiempo, el demonio de cabellos platinados y ojos dorados se dedicaba a estudiar las facciones de la humana mientras sucumbía a un maravilloso mundo imaginario, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que la vio dormir tan tranquilamente, sin nada que perturbase su mentecilla infantil, para aquel entonces, Rin no era más que una niña, aquella pequeña que había tomado el papel de la protegida del Lord de las Tierras del Oeste.

En la soledad e intimidad de aquel momento, el amago de una sonrisa vislumbró en el rostro del demonio, sus orbes se deleitaban con ver el rostro pacifico de la humana, su cabello azabache estaba hecho un charco por el futón y la sábana cubría todo su cuerpo, excepto el pedazo de un pie. Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza, se encontraba sentado en el marco del ventanal de la habitación de Rin, admirando a la belleza dormida, ella tenía aquella costumbre, de dormir arropada hasta el cuello dejando un pie afuera, él no lo entendía para aquel entonces, cuando ambos eran jóvenes y él aún seguía cegado por el poder, pero esos detalles tan minúsculos hacían de Rin hacían una gran diferencia en todo el sentido.

Recordó entonces como se conocieron, su corazón se apretujó en el pecho, en todos sus años de vida ningún otro ser se había compadecido de su alma y durante tanto tiempo él tampoco esperaba nada de nadie, pero Rin lo había cambiado todo desde el momento en que empezó a traerle el alimento humano y agua para que se recuperase prontamente, en ese momento, Sesshomaru empezaba a pensar que su esperanza en la humanidad se encontraba en aquella pequeña niña.

Apretó los puños mientras a su mente venía el recuerdo del rostro golpeado y amoratado de Rin, le faltaban algunos dientes debido a su proceso de crecimiento, la nariz la tenía manchada de barro y algunos rasguños junto a moretones se encontraban en su mejilla, traía consigo algunas ramitas de bambú, _pequeña tonta_ , pensó en ese momento debido a que esa era la comida de los osos panda y él estaba muy lejos de ser un animal de esos, pero lo cierto era que su corazón se había comprimido al ver aquel rostro angelical lleno de golpes, su compañía era inigualable, su insípida vida había tomado un poco de sabor cuando la niña aparecía entre los arbustos del bosque.

La pérdida de su vida, la primera vez, le resultó penosa y dolorosa, pero no nunca dejó mostrar cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones, nadie podía matar aquella esperanza blanca que había encontrado entre la raza humana, _Colmillo Sagrado_ palpitó y acató las órdenes de su arma, desde aquel entonces, Rin se había convertido en su compañera, su prioridad era la vida mortal tan efímera de aquella niña tan pequeña. Aunque nunca lo admitiese en voz alta, esa pequeña se convirtió en la excepción de Sesshomaru como su punto débil, todavía lo seguía siendo, sin embargo, su inseguro corazón lleno de resentimiento y odio le decía que en algún momento ella se iría sin marcha atrás y olvidaría para siempre, pero otra vez estaba equivocado, Rin tuvo la oportunidad de alejarse de su lado y la rechazó, solo Dios sabe la razón.

Los humanos son peores que los demonios había dicho ella una vez y siguió estando junto a él, en las noches de rudas tormentas incluso en las más frías hasta los días soleados y tardes calurosas, siempre tenía esa sonrisa en el rostro que arrancaba latidos desbocados, emanando ternura y dulzura por todos sus poros.

Perder la vida de Rin en el Inframundo fue la prueba más dura que una vez pudo soportar, su cuerpo se había vuelto frío, sus parpados cerrados y sus mejillas pálidas sin ese lindo tono rosa que le otorgaba tanta inocencia, nada vale tanto como para sacrificar la vida de aquel rayo de luz en la vida oscura del demonio más temido de las cuatro tierras, algo se removía en su interior que no pudo describir aquella sensación. Pero a pesar de todas las pruebas que el destino, Naraku e incluso sus mismos padres les pusieron en su camino, ella seguía estando con él y así esperaba que fuese hasta el fin de los tiempos, Sesshomaru no deseaba pensar en el pasado y mucho menos en el futuro que le esperaba sin aquella humana a su lado, por eso, deseaba pasar todos los momentos junto a ella.

Debido a tal filosofía de vida, le había obsequiado la legendaria joya del Ópalo de Fuego, aquella piedra preciosa era propia de una antigua leyenda de un militante de alto rango que deseó regalarle un detalle a su esposa que tenía una mala salud, fue a rendirle tributo al astro sol con la intención de que con sus rezos pudiesen mejorar los males que azotaban el cuerpo y el alma de su amada, ante preciosos deseos, el astro sol derramó una lágrima dentro de un pequeño lago y el noble militante al meter la mano dentro de las aguas sagradas pudo sacar una piedra ámbar, con vistazos rojos, naranja y amarillo. La enfermedad de la dama sanó y todo fue gracias a la piedra, las malas lenguas decían que el Ópalo de Fuego aumentaba su poder si era regalada por un ser amado.

Sesshomaru le echó una mirada a Rin y se dio cuenta de que no se había quitado el ópalo para dormir, se pudo ver reflejado en la piedra, su pequeña dama fue sometida por mandato de su madre a rudas penas que, estaba completamente seguro, habían fracturado ese espíritu libre que su humana poseía y que desde hace mucho tiempo le había enamorado con tantas normas inútiles, eran importantes, pero ella no gozaba de tanto tiempo como para aprender tantas reglas y procedimientos en tan poco tiempo, además, no deseaba que Rin cayese en una enfermedad por culpa de su quisquillosa y entrometida madre.

― Pronto acabará todo esto, Rin… Pronto. –susurró Sesshomaru en medio de la noche acariciando con una garra la mejilla de la joven.

La leve caricia hizo que Rin empezase a despertar de su sueño, la mano de Sesshomaru siguió acariciando el rostro níveo de la joven aún dormida hasta que pudiese quitarse el velo que Morfeo había colocado en sus oscuros pero inocentes ojos, la estola que se encontraba recargada en el hombro del demonio se escurrió hasta llegar al piso quedando a un lado del futón donde Rin descansaba.

La mirada adormilada de la joven empezó a enfocar para encontrarse con un par de ojos ámbar que le miraban, pensó que podía ser un efecto del sueño que acaba de tener, sin embargo, fue la calidez del collar lo que le despertó rápidamente, el demonio blanco alejó su mano para que Rin pudiese levantarse utilizando la manta de tela blanca para que Sesshomaru no pudiese ver sus atributos femeninos, un leve rubor se instaló en sus mejillas y bajó la mirada.

― Señor Sesshomaru… -murmuró la joven en tono muy bajo.

― Rin. –respondió él.

El ópalo hizo acto de presencia para latir, Rin se asustó dejando caer un poco la manta, lo suficiente como para que Sesshomaru pudiese ver el pálido hombro descubierto de la joven y la sombra de su seno izquierdo, apartó la mirada para darle privacidad a la chica que miraba su collar como si le hubiese brotado patas. Rin se sacó la joya para posarla en su palma derecha y observarla, seguía tibia, aquella temperatura le provocaba paz.

― Señor Sesshomaru…. Eh… ¿Usted sabe por qué el ópalo se vuelve… tibio cuando usted está cerca? –le preguntó Rin tratando de llamar su atención, pero el demonio de cabellos plateados seguía de perfil.

Rin no se había dado cuenta de su desnudez cuando una brisa fría se coló por su ventana trayéndole escalofríos, emitió un grito ahogado y trató de subirse la yukata de nuevo, se colocó la manta por encima y bajó la mirada avergonzada por aquello, el demonio seguía de ojos cerrados, pero al escuchar los lamentos de Rin se apiadó de ella y le dedicó una mirada con el rabillo del ojo.

― Estas joyas tienen la particularidad de proteger a sus portadores, Rin. –respondió Sesshomaru acercándose a ella. –Yo te la he regalado, conoce mi aura y es esa su manera de responder.

La joven frunció un poco las cejas, había quedado más confundida con aquello, claramente, necesitaba hablar personalmente con El Guardalibros para poder sacarle mucha más información sobre la misteriosa joya, Rin sintió la mirada brillante de Sesshomaru y levantó la cabeza para dejar caer el ópalo, el dije místico se situó en el centro de su pecho, adornando el corte que dejaba en evidencia la yukata de seda de piel pálida, la luz de la luna se filtraba por la habitación y el platinado cabello del demonio brillaba intensamente, las mejillas de la joven tomaron un poco de color.

Alargó la mano para acariciar el rostro masculino que tenía frente a sus narices, su cálida mano tocó la helada mejilla del demonio donde dos franjas magenta irregulares le decoraban, con la yema de sus dedos repasó el contorno de ellas, Rin ladeó la cabeza para deleitarse con la cercanía de su cuerpo junto a la de Sesshomaru, siguió acariciando suavemente con sus dedos las mejillas de su señor con toda la ternura que podía utilizar al tocarlo, algunos mechones de su largo cabello plateado rozaban el dorso de su mano haciéndole pequeñas cosquillas.

Si la osadía fuese parte de Rin, se hubiese acercado lo suficiente como para besarle suavemente en los labios, sin embargo, dejó caer la mano rompiendo el extraño vinculo que habían formado y se abrazó a él sin importarle que la yukata apenas cubriese su desnudez, la estola que se recargaba en el hombro del demonio albino le proporcionó un lugar donde apoyar la cabeza mientras pasaba sus brazos por el torso masculino para aferrarse a él.

― Gracias, señor Sesshomaru… por todo. –murmuró Rin con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios consiente de que él podía oírle con claridad.

La sorpresa lo golpeó hasta dejarlo helado, los abrazos y las caricias de Rin le causaron mucha impresión pero sin darse cuenta había respondido a los cariños proporcionados de la joven, enredaba sus garras en el mar de cabellos azabaches con la intención de acariciarlos, el aroma femenino le invadió los sentidos hasta dejarlo mareado, sentirla abrazado a él despertaba un lado que jamás había conocido en todos sus años de existencia. Con suavidad, le hizo levantar la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos sujetando su mentón, los brillantes orbes marrones de Rin le llegaron hasta el fondo de su oscura alma trayendo consigo luz y esperanza, con la punta de una garra acarició con ternura la mejilla de la joven para luego acercarse a sus labios carnosos y dejar un beso en ellos.

Lentamente, Rin empezó a cerrar sus ojos para dejarse llevar por la desbordante pasión a la cual se veía sometida, sus brazos se movieron de lugar para abandonar el torso e instalarse en el cuello masculino del demonio, la mano del mismo pasó por la cintura de la joven para sujetarla y evitar que escapase, aunque esa idea descabellada por pasaba por la mente de la chica, quién ahora estaba sumergida en un cálido beso junto a él. El espiral de sensaciones placenteras se rompió suavemente dejando un ambiente ameno, Rin dejó un par de besos cortos en los labios tibios del demonio antes de que su corazón tomase el control de sus cuerdas vocales, el estar compartiendo momentos tan íntimos con Sesshomaru hacia que se le rizaran los dedos de los pies y quisiera dar brinquitos de felicidad, aunque eso no estuviese permitido para una futura Dama del Oeste.

Colocó un poco de espacio entre ellos y sus enormes orbes marrones le observaron profesándole lealtad, ternura y amor silenciosamente, tomó una de las manos del demonio y la colocó en su mejilla derecha, se frotó la cara en la palma con una sonrisita en los labios y cerró los ojos un poco antes de confesarse ante él.

― ¿Le puedo decir algo, señor Sesshomaru? –le preguntó la chica con un poco de duda en su tono y la voz titubeante. El demonio asintió con un brillo extraño en su mirar. –Le amo, señor. Le amo con tanta intensidad que me duele el corazón, quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida con usted y si existiese otra vida, en ella también me encantaría amarlo.

Rin se refugió en el pecho del demonio dejando caer su rostro en la suave estola, la confesión de sus sentimientos le había noqueado mucho más, pero aquellas palabras cálidas llenas de promesas dejaron helada a otro demonio, en la otra ala del palacio, la mano de Irasue temblaba levemente haciendo la vista en la piedra Meidou se hiciese un poco borrosa, esa chica humana realmente amaba a su hijo sin importar que fuese un demonio o un poderoso Lord, ella estaba enamorada de Sesshomaru y estaba cegada por sus sentimientos.

― _¿Usted también lo hace, señor?_ –le escuchó preguntarle al ver que Sesshomaru no respondía ante su declaración de amor.

― _¿El qué?_ –respondió secamente.

― _Amarme, claramente. ¿Usted me ama, señor Sesshomaru?_ –los ojos de Rin reclamaban la respuesta por parte del demonio.

Irasue levantó una ceja estropeando su semblante serio, algo se proponía Sesshomaru para no responder ante la demanda de la joven, sin embargo, la acción siguiente le dejó aún más sorprendida, él se había acercado a ella y le había vuelto a besar con más dureza y con más pasión, ella volvió a colocar sus brazos en su cuello, la Inu no Kami dejó la visión de la piedra cuando Rin volvía a tomar el lugar entre los brazos de su primogénito.

― Verdaderamente ha heredado los rasgos más extraños de su padre… -murmuró la demonio observando las estrellas desde su balcón esperando que Inu no Taisho pudiese ver todo aquello desde el reino de los cielos.

 **|REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS|**

* * *

 **EL CAPÍTULO MÁS LLENO DE FEELS QUE HE ESCRITO *U***

CHICAS, NO SE LOS CREO, ¡¿101 REVIEWS?! AY DIOS MIO, QUE ME DA UN YEYO DE ESOS INMENSAMENTE GRANDE, NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA AGRADECERLES ESTO, ¡¿101?!. Ni en mis sueños más locos pensé que pudiese tener tantos comentarios en una historia mía y eso que tengo mucho tiempo deambulando por varias páginas dejando mis historias y JAMÁS había recibido tantas buenas críticas y comentarios tan bonitos como aquí. Créanme que antes de escribir me pongo a leer todo lo que me escriben para llenarme de buenas vibras y traerles caps que ustedes tanto adoran.

MUCHAS GRACIAS, MIS AMORES GRANDOTES, UN BEMBAZO PA' CADA UNA.

En este nuevo capítulo hay muchos feels por si no se dieron cuenta, jaosjaosjao. Irasue espía a todo el mundo con su piedra y se ha aclarado un poco más del ópalo que todos están ansiosas por saber, quiero que sepan, la piedra realmente existe y guarda muchas propiedades que he usado para el desarrollo de la historia, la leyenda es totalmente inventada, eso sí, pero lo demás es cierto. Si quieren conocer más del Ópalo de Fuego, busquen por Google o cualquier otro buscador. Lamento si hay OoC en algunas acciones de Sesshomaru, pero me ha parecido más cute ponerlo así, espero que disfruten este capitulo y espero sus hermosos comentarios.

¡Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras, aquí no se muerde ni se pica!

Un beso enorme, ¡nos estamos leyendo!

 **Si te gustaría contactarme, escríbeme un tuit a skylerstreat y con gusto te responderé.**

 **Sky.**


	15. Extrañezas

**Cómo convertirse en la perfecta Dama del Oeste**

 _Los personajes de este fan-fic son propiedad de_ _ **Rumiko Takahashi** , utilizados_ _para mis historias sin fines de lucro_

* * *

 **XV**

 _Extrañezas_

El día que tanto había esperado llegó.

Con el nacimiento del sol en el firmamento, una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos soñadores del mismo tono de los granos de café se miraba en el espejo, su rostro estaba cubierto con una capa de maquillaje blanco pero sus labios tenían un brillante color rojo producto de la pintura, sus parpados y mejillas tenían un leve rastro de color. El peinado era un recogido completamente exagerado con muchos adornos en dorado, peinetas y palillos sobresalían del moño, le daba tristeza saber que debía ocultarlo durante la ceremonia con el _tsuno-kakushi._

Rin se veía en el espejo, aún no tenía puesto su kimono solo portaba la ropa interior de seda blanca, estaba nerviosa, sentía muchas mariposas revolotear por su estómago provocándole nauseas en algunos momentos. Su reflejo le mostraba la belleza y el porte de su persona, su alegría era muy pegajosa, en su cuello colgaba la joya favorita de la joven dama, no era un diamante pero brillaba como uno, el ópalo era atravesado por un rayo del sol y los matices de los colores del fuego saltaron e invadieron parte de la habitación.

La diversión de la novia se detuvo cuando la figura de Irasue apareció tras la puerta, cargaba en sus manos el tradicional _shiramuko_ pero este tenía detalles de oro, los ojos de la Inu no Kami se encontraron con Rin, aquello no solamente un simple kimono matrimonial, pertenecía a la familia desde algunas generaciones y aquello se lo había explicado debido a que en el momento del matrimonio, sería ella quién debía ayudarla a vestirse como parte de su tradición.

― Date la vuelta.

Rin asintió para volver a quedar frente al espejo mientras la peliplata le vestía con el kimono ceremonial, sus movimientos eran delicados debido al cuidado que debía tener con la tela del traje ancestral, las orbes cafés de la joven solo se movían para seguir las manos de su futura madre, los bordados hechos en oro llamaron su atención pero no podía moverse, aún seguía vistiéndola.

Cuando Irasue terminó de ajustar el obi en la espalda de la mortal, las criadas de Rin aparecieron en ese momento con el tsuno-kakushi y un kimono un poco menos sofisticado en un rojo brillante con bordados en plata y oro, las figuras en la tela eran hermosas flores de loto con burbujas y ondas, la respiración de la joven se cerró al ver tan magnifico traje, Aiko, Yoko y Mayumi estaban encantadas con la apariencia de su pequeña dama y sin importar que Lady Irasue, todavía Dama del Oeste, estuviese ahí, se acercaron a la novia para abrazarle cuidando no estropear el peinado o el traje.

― Está usted muy hermosa, señorita Rin. –dijo Aiko con una sonrisa en su rostro y con los ojos empañados de lágrimas.

Rin asintió con los labios curveados, estaba tan feliz que irradiaba un aura de alegría.

― No hemos visto una novia tan hermosa como usted... –alabó Mayumi y luego se encontró con la mirada de Irasue- ¡A excepción de usted, Lady Irasue!

La inu no kami se dedicó a dejar una sonrisa misteriosa sin agregar nada ante el comentario un poco imprudente de la criada, sin embargo, era un día demasiado especial, luego de unos minutos de risas y charlas informales, era el momento de escoltar a la novia hasta el templo donde celebrarían dicha unión. El aleteo de las mariposas en el estómago de Rin se intensificó provocando que soltase risas nerviosas y sus pasos fuesen torpes hasta el punto de tropezar, como ya lo había hecho.

Aiko tomó el antebrazo de la chica y con ayuda de Mayumi la levantaron suavemente, Irasue se volvió a ella levantando una ceja, pero en sus orbes dorados, la humana pudo encontrar la preocupación.

― ¿Rin, estás bien?

Las caras de sus compañeras se empezaron a distorsionar hasta el punto de que todo a su alrededor se volvió completamente negro, asustada por estar envuelta en esa terrible oscuridad, Rin empezó a asustarse hasta el punto en que sus ojos cafés se llenaban de lágrimas había olvidado por completo lo que era sentirse sola y ya no le agradaba para nada, empezó a llorar hasta que se cayó sobre algo muy duro y despertó de aquello.

Asustada y con las mejillas húmedas, Rin llevó una mano a su pecho donde se encontraba su corazón latiendo desbocadamente, ¡todo había sido un sueño!, reconoció con tristeza y un poco de alegría, su sueño era tan nítido que pudo jurar que aquella era la realidad, pero sus ojos cafés se encontraron con el armario real que seguía cerrado desde que Irasue le había hecho prometer que no lo abriría antes de la boda, puesto que ahí guardaba el kimono matrimonial, uno nuevo, uno que Sesshomaru no había visto y así no podría arruinar la tradición del vestido. Rin sonrió con melancolía, guardaba para ella misma esos sentimientos tan fuertes de poder estar al lado de su señor todo el tiempo que su vida mortal le otorgara, sus dedos fríos por el susto anterior tocaron la cálida piedra color oro que colgaba en su cuello, el ópalo le saludó con un brillo.

― Fue un sueño, solo un sueño… pero que hermoso era.

Dejó caer la piedra y esta se escondió entre los pliegues de la yukata, en pocas horas amanecería, Rin debía estar descansada para entonces, pues sus fieles ayudantes vendrían a alistarla con el fin de vestir adecuadamente ante las otras mujeres que seguían siendo huéspedes en el Oeste por un tiempo indefinido. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, la chica tomó la manta delgada en color rosa suave y se envolvió en ella, al cerrar los ojos una lágrima traicionera salió, recorriendo su mejilla hasta perderse en su cuello, daría todo lo que tuviese en sus pobres manos para hacer realidad aquel sueño, solo debía esforzarse más.

Esa misma mañana, Rin se encontraba en la mitad del pasillo con intención de ir a los establos para ver cómo estaba su mascota dragonaria, mejor llamado Ah-Un, quién ya se encontraba totalmente recuperado de su muda de piel y estaba más enérgico de lo normal, la figura femenina estaba enfundada en un kimono sencillo de color azul con bordados de oro, su cabello azabache estaba suelto siendo el blanco del viento veraniego, el único accesorio que portaba era su hermoso y brillante Ópalo de Fuego, cargaba en sus manos llevaba manzanas rojas y algunos que otros vegetales robados de las cocinas con ayuda de sus ayudantes para consentir un poco a su enorme mascota.

La dulce humana estaba de un buen humor, aunque era muy propio de ella amanecer con una sonrisa en sus labios, algunos guardias inclinaban su cabeza cuando pasaba con sus brazos atiborrados de alimentos crudos provocando unas risas discretas, Rin era feliz haciendo felices a los demás, una extraña característica en su personalidad, lo que le hacía ser más adorable con tan pocas primaveras.

— ¡Lady Rin! —se escuchó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Rin se detuvo, dándose media vuelta de una manera rápida provocando que una manzana rodase hasta los pies de Bara, princesa de las tierras del Este, quién se agachó para recoger la madura fruta y lanzarle una mirada curiosa a la joven humana.

— Lady Bara, buenos días. —respondió Rin haciendo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza, Bara le imitó.

— Me gustaría preguntar lo que hace usted con esos alimentos crudos, pero siento que sería un tanto imprudente. —Bara miró a Rin con sus enormes ojos rosa, levantó una ceja mientras alzaba con su mano izquierda la fruta.

— No se preocupe, Lady Bara. —la sonrisa de Rin era forzada— Acarreo estos alimentos para mi mascota, Ah-Un, que está en los establos, me dirijo hacia allá con la intención de dárselos personalmente.

— Ya decía yo... —murmuró la pelirrosa dejando la manzana entre la pila de verduras en los brazos de Rin— No era posible que la futura señora del Oeste estuviese en esta ala del palacio solo por mera casualidad.

— Sin embargo, ¿podría saber por qué usted está en el ala sur? ¿Acaso está llevando algún mensaje o acaba de llegar del pueblo?

— ¡Cómo puede pensar usted eso! –la voz de Bara se volvió un poco gruesa y Rin le miró con curiosidad- Solo salí a dar un paseo y tomar un poco de aire fresco.

— Hmm... —asintió la humana con una mueca extraña en sus labios, pasar tiempo de calidad con Bara no era una de sus actividades favoritas, había algo en aquella muchacha que no le agradaba del todo.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellas, Rin no tenía nada que decir y Bara se limitaba a observar la figura de la humana, la castaña estaba un poco molesta por la aparición de la demonio, no soportaba la presencia de la futura dueña de las tierras del Este en ningún lugar del palacio, mucho menos cuando la madre de esta, Tora, presumía de las cualidades de su hija frente a todas las damas en reunión para el té.

Irasue le había comentado que Bara había sido la prometida de Sesshomaru hace algunos siglos, pero luego de un tiempo la alianza se rompió, Rin no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para responder en aquella oportunidad pero recordó la conversación que la tigresa había tenido con el albino en la noche cuando se encontraba escondida detrás de un pilar, algo debió de pasar para que Sesshomaru se retractase de aquella manera.

— Bueno, Lady Bara, ha sido una charla... maravillosa, pero debo partir... —Rin se inclinó en forma de despedida a modo que la tigresa le imitó y se despidió de una manera un tanto misteriosa.

En los establos, se podía escuchar desde la lejanía los refunfuños de una bestia con dos cabezas que le estaba dando mucho trabajo a los hombres, Ah-Un estaba muy enojado y su cuidador tampoco le servía mucho, tenía pasto fresco, heno y un gran cuenco para tomar agua, si el hombre trataba de acercarse le gruñía y mostraba sus dientes dejando una clara advertencia, cuando Rin se apareció por ahí con la intención de dedicarle un poco de cariño a su dragón, uno de los trabajadores le sorprendió comentando que el animal se encontraba de muy mal humor.

La joven pudo escuchar como los hombres trataban de calmarlo pero nada parecía funcionar, preguntó si Ah-Un ya se había recuperado de su muda de piel y el cuidador aseguró que estaba recuperado al cien por ciento, una sonrisa cálida surcó el rostro joven de Rin, suspiró de alegría y alivio, cuestionó algunas cosas más acerca del cuidado que le otorgaban los trabajadores del establo a su animal y las contestas fueron tal cual como la chica de cabellos castaños esperaba, los youkai menores escoltaron a la humana a donde se encontraba la bestia y le advirtieron más de un millón de veces el estado de ánimo en cual estaba enfrascado.

Rin aún cargaba los alimentos crudos para su fiel amigo, al parecer le habian calmado pero Ah-Un seguía lanzando gruñidos, la chica con cuidado le llamó susurrando el nombre tan peculiar con el que le había bautizado, la bestia levantó las orejas y los dos pares de ojos se centraron en el rostro de la chica, ella sonrió al ver como su mascota movía su cola esparciendo el heno por todos lados tratando de acercarse.

— Hola amigo... —murmuró Rin, dejando los alimentos en el suelo para entrar al espacio de Ah-Un y abrazarse a él como en los viejos tiempos.

La bestia le respondió con una especie de alarido contento, Rin soltó una risita mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ah.

— Lamento no haber venido antes, todo allá es una locura monumental –los ojos del dragón le miraron con inocencia- Pero he traído algunos alimentos conmigo para consentirte un poco más y reparar mis faltas. ¿Quieres un poco?

Ah-Un movió sus enormes patas en gesto afirmativo, la risa de la joven llenó el lugar junto a sus comentarios mimosos para la enorme bestia, así pasó gran parte de la mañana, desaparecida por comento en los establos, ensuciando su kimono elegante con lodo, agua y heno, pero aquello no le era importante a la chica, en cambio, ver que su mascota se encontraba saludable, feliz y a salvo sí lo era, Ah-Un era y siempre será algo más que un simple animal para Rin, era como su mejor amigo, su alma gemela e incluso a ella le resultaba un poco tonto admitirlo, pero así lo sentía.

Rin se encontraba en el lomo de su dragón con dos cabezas, como los viejos tiempos, cuando le hacía mimos las veinticuatro horas del día y los siete días de la semana, su risa se incrementaba cuando las cabezas del animal se peleaban por los cariños de la mortal, sin embargo, Ah dejó su lucha eterna con Un cuando se escuchó por el pasillo una voz chillona que tanto la bestia de dos cabezas como la mujer humana reconocían con familiaridad, el trío bufó al ver una demonio verde con ojos saltones que tomaba un báculo de dos cabezas, los gruñidos y alaridos de Jaken resonaban por todos lados.

― ¡Buenos días, señor Jaken! –habló Rin contenta mientras bajaba del lomo de Ah-Un para saludar felizmente al demonio de piel verde

― ¡Oye tú, niña tonta! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí?

― Uh… Vine a visitar a Ah-Un porqué…

― ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE NO ME IMPORTA!

Rin soltó un bufido mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ah con su mano derecha.

― Entonces no debería preguntar por asuntos que no son de su interés, señor Jaken, eso es muy descortés. –le regañó Rin con una trompa en sus labios.

Jaken hirvió en rabia lanzándole una mirada de odio puro a la joven humana.

― El señor Sesshomaru está buscándote, tonta. ¡No le hagas perder el tiempo a mi amo bonito, niña!

― ¿El señor Sesshomaru me busca? ¿Y dónde está?

― En los salones de entrenamiento, vamos antes de que le salgan raíces al pobre amo ¡Y NO TE VAYAS A DISTRAER POR EL CAMINO!

La chica del cabello azabache sonrió, aceptando la orden del demonio con piel verde, con un poco de melancolía en su mirada, se acercó a su mascota gigante de dos cabezas para depositar un beso en cada una correspondiente, acarició la piel escamosa antes de abandonar el cubículo donde se encontraba Ah-Un, observó como el dragón bajaba la cola y le miraba con pesar, tendría que recordar visitarlo más seguido porque tanto ella como él, disfrutaban de su compañía mutua, tenían ese extraño vínculo que habían compartido desde el momento en que Sesshomaru lo trajo para que transportara a Rin.

Mientras salía de los establos reales, Jaken le acompañó en silencio mientras la joven hablaba sobre sus descuidos con Ah-Un, el pequeño demonio le aseguró que los cuidadores del establo estaban más que capacitados para cuidar de aquella bestia con dos cabezas, Rin no dudaba del trabajo que hacían los trabajadores de aquel lugar, pero ella debía empezar a visitar con regularidad a su mascota enorme. En el camino, se encontraron con varios soldados que les saludaron con cortesía, pudo observar que los retoños de los árboles de cerezo se empezaban a caer de sus ramas adornando el césped con un lindo tapiz rosa de pétalos.

Aún faltaban más pasillos para llegar donde se encontraba el futuro señor del castillo, sin embargo, cuando cruzaron para entrar al ala norte del palacio, se encontraron con la presencia de dicho demonio de renombre. Jaken se quedó paralizado del susto y las orejas de Rin se tintaron de rosa mientras se inclinaba para saludar a su señor, ninguno de los dos había hablado desde los acontecimientos de la semana pasada, la chica tenía grabado en su mente a fuego la declaración de Sesshomaru.

― ¡Amo bonito! Me dirigía con Rin hacia el salón de entrenamiento como usted me lo pidió… ¡pero esta niña tonta camina muy lento!

Rin soltó otro resoplido, era común de Jaken echarle la culpa a ella de todo.

― Muy bien.

― ¿De verdad no le importa, amo?

― No.

― Pero usted dijo….

― Cállate, Jaken.

El demonio portador del fabuloso báculo de dos cabezas se quedó callado como si alguien pusiese un hechizo en sus labios, agachó la mirada con pesar, había fallado en la misión que su amo le había mandado.

Sesshomaru miró a Rin, ella miraba la escena con los ojos brillantes, todo le resultaba gracioso, provocando un bufido del demonio con cabellos platinados. Le ordenó a su fiel sirviente quedarse cerca de los salones de entrenamiento pues tenía intención de volver, Jaken asintió aún con pena y caminó rígido hasta el lugar que se le había ordenado, el albino pasó por el lado de la joven y susurró en su oído que le siguiera sus pasos, la chica, confundida, miró al hombre como si una segunda cabeza brotase de su hombro izquierdo.

― Pero señor Sesshomaru, ¿no iba usted hacia los salones de entrenamiento?

― No.

Había algo que Rin no podía descifrar en los orbes dorados del demonio albino, no desprendían esa calidez de siempre cuando le miraba fijamente al rostro.

― Usted odia cambiar de parecer, señor…

― Sígueme o quédate atrás.

Rin frunció las cejas, aunque ese era el comportamiento normal en Sesshomaru, lo encontraba muy extraño, normalmente no solía utilizar ese tono de voz con ella, sin embargo, le siguió como demandaba pensando en qué podría haber pasado para que el demonio se comportara de manera gélida con ella.

Caminó detrás de él sin darse cuenta a donde era dirigida debido a que sus pensamientos le quitaban todo rastro de sentido común, frunció los labios, pensaba en una posible pelea con Irasue debido a que Sesshomaru terminaba con un humor de perros luego de discutir con su madre pero a pesar de todo, nunca le hablaba de ese manera, con ese tono gélido y cortante, iba mirando sus pisadas con la cabeza gacha cuando chocó contra la espalda del demonio y los pelillos de su estola rozaron su nariz provocando estornudos.

Escuchó unos bufidos de molestia proveniente del demonio cuando el pitido en sus oídos cedió a causa de su alergia, se irguió para verle de frente y se dio cuenta que se encontraban prácticamente solos, sus mejillas tomaron un suave color rosa ante tal deducción, Sesshomaru abrió una puerta y le tomó con rudeza de la muñeca para hacerla entrar, una vez dentro cerró con rapidez, soltó a la chica y fue hasta donde estaba una mesa con una botella de cristal iluminada con unas lámparas, Rin se vio absorta ante el misterioso objeto, la habitación aún era clara pues era mediodía.

― ¿Te gusta, verdad?

La voz de Sesshomaru había cambiado a ser un suave sonido aterciopelado que encendió las mejillas de la humana.

― ¿Q-qué es eso?

Rin se vio atrapada en la claridad de la mañana, pero, cerca de Sesshomaru aquello no importaba, él podía eclipsar al sol si se lo propusiese, se acercó tanto a su rostro, que ella podía sentir su respiración haciéndole cosquillas en su mejilla, en aquella intimidad, sus ojos volvía a tener un brillo extraño que no pudo identificar y sintió un temblor en su columna vertebral, ese mismo que había experimentado cuando encontró a la pequeña manada de lobos en su cabaña hace ya muchos años, sus labios balbuceaban las palabras mientras que los extraños y perturbadores ojos de Sesshomaru le perforaban.

El rostro estoico del demonio se vio roto al formar una sonrisa extraña, Rin sintió ese espasmo recorrer su cuerpo de nuevo, estaba asustada, muy asustada.

― Ese es el elixir de Kami, Rin.

 **|REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS|**

* * *

 **Ustedes deben de odiarme, lo sé, lo sé.**

Pero como me aman tanto y yo las amo a ustedes, ¡les he traído un capitulo nuevo! luego de pasar casi dos meses en escribirlo, pero tengo buenas noticias, ¡tenemos historia para rato! Ya les había dicho que no iba a abandonar esta novela, nunca, jamás, a menos que la termine, obvio.

Hay algo importante que deben saber y es esto: Anteriormente había colocado que Bara y Tora provenían del Sur, pero he leído varios fics donde los enemigos son, casualmente, provenientes del Sur y para no caer en problemas, por eso he colocado que son del Este. Cuando termine la historia y la someta a una fuerte edición, lo arreglaré.

Quiero agradecer a aquellas/os que se toman la molestia de colocarme sus comentarios hermosos, cada vez que voy a escribir me pongo a leerlos para llenarme de buenas vibras y continuar con mi trabajo, que suele gustarles mucho, mucho, y de verdad que les agradezco muchísimo, ustedes me inspiran para traerles más de esta descabellada historia.

 **DICCIONARIO:**

 _tsuno-kakushi:_ Es el tradicional tocado japonés de la novia, su nombre significa literalmente "ocultar los cuernos" pero eso no quiere decir que las novias hayan sido engañadas por sus futuros maridos ya antes del matrimonio. En la cultura japonesa, los cuernos tienen el significado de enfado, y por ejemplo cuando alguien quiere decir de otra persona que está enfada utilizando el lenguaje gestual, lo que hace es poner los índices de cada mano estirados al lado de la sien. El significado pues del tsunokakushi, es el compromiso de la novia de ocultar su mal humor, su mal genio y ocultar su ira. De ese modo, la novia que se lo pone en la ceremonia expresa una promesa matrimonial por la que cumplirá con sus obligaciones de esposa y siempre será paciente y serena.

 _shiramuko:_ Es el traje, vestido o kimono de la novia, normalmente suele ser un kimono porque estamos hablando de bodas tradicionales, aunque en lo que he podido leer en algunas páginas webs es que las bodas en Japón se celebran de la manera tradicional

Espero que les guste este capitulo nuevo, dejen sus comentarios con sus críticas, sugerencias y más. ¡Oh! También quiero decirles que he empezado una nueva historia, es una traducción de una obra maravillosa del SesshRin y si les gustaría leerla, pueden buscarla en mis otras historias, se llama **´¿Sesshomaru enamorado?'**

¡Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras, aquí no se muerde ni se pica!

Un beso enorme, ¡nos estamos leyendo!

 **Si te gustaría contactarme, escríbeme un tuit a skylerstreat y con gusto te responderé.**

 **Sky.**


	16. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**AVISO**

 _Mis preciosas lectoras:_

Cuando vean esta notificación pensando que es un nuevo capítulo y es un simple aviso sé que me odiaran hasta la muerte pero he tomado la dura decisión de someter la historia a en un gran proceso de edición, porque la he estado releyendo y hay cosas que no me terminan de convencer, hechos que me parecen adelantados y desordenados, por lo tanto, la historia estará en HIATUS por un tiempillo mientras la termino de arreglar, porque gracias a ustedes, con sus comentarios llenos de entusiasmos, buenas vibras y sus buenos deseos, descubrí que esta historia tiene mucho potencial. Espero tener su apoyo incondicional siempre en cada una de las historias que se me pasen por la cabeza, ya sean fanfics o propias, escribirles siempre es un placer para mí y ver que tanto les gusta lo que escribo me hace sentir muy bien.

Las amo mucho,

 **Sky.**

Si deseas contactarme, manda un tuit a _NarglePeludo_ y con gusto te contestaré.


End file.
